


Was uns beiden gehört

by Stefanyeah



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of a young incubus and his favourite</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mir gehört die Nacht mit all ihren Schatten

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is Shy Twist 0.2 after a name change. I wanted to re-work it a bit, but well… *shrugs* Maybe I'll do. But I wanna post the second chapter. And I'll have to give this comm an own outfit, at the moment I'm using wachtraumer 's layout…  
> So yeah, one word in this, got me thinking and writing more… Le Sigh. I've got enough big projects. But hey, this way I might just end up filling more mkmeme prompts…
> 
> I decided to name change this after listening to the recent Wir sind Helden album. The song Was uns beiden gehört (What belongs to both of us) fits the story quite good, I think. So the chapters will most likely borrow lines from the song. German lessons for you!  
> This chapter means: Mine is the night with all her shadows (night's female in German)
> 
> The Prompt can be found here:  
> http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/1219.html?thread=10435#t10435
> 
> Beta: Anita  
> 

He had to have him, Dom decided.

He swayed his hips to the rhythm of the dance music against his current dancing partner. His chin resting on her shoulder, he peeked through blonde hair at the scrawny form in the corner. Limbs that seemed too fragile to support their owner, eyes hidden behind strands of black hair; this curious character seemed to try to melt into the shadows.

“Dom?” the blonde girl he was dancing with asked and leant back. She frowned at him. “You're absent today.”

Dom turned his head to smile at her. “Sorry, love,” he pecked her lips. If he wanted to get laid this night he would have to pay more attention. But then, he had lost any interest in the curvy body writhing against him as soon as he had seen the haggard boy in the corner. That boy was so different from anything Dom was usually interested in. Neither voluptuous curves nor well-toned skin nor the slightest hint of muscle. Still, something about the way he tried to hide away from everyone drew Dom in.

“Who's that?” he asked the girl. What was her name again? Dom shrugged mentally. Since he didn't care much about her anymore, names were completely irrelevant.

She followed the direction Dom had nodded towards and snorted. “Dunno, something with Ma,” she laughed. “Marvin, or something. He's Tom's flatmate. Little creep, always keeps to himself, talks to no one, and if he talks to someone he goes on about space and aliens and summoning ghosts. I don't know why he even bothered to leave his room. Tom should have locked him away.”

Dom nodded, only listening half-heartedly. “Marvin, you say?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Dom felt her hand on his buttocks, squeezing. He wiggled and slipped out of her hold.

“He intrigues me,” he announced. Marvin had looked up and was staring into their direction for a brief moment, as if he had sensed they were talking about him. He let his eyes fall to the floor before Dom could build up a connection, though. Smirking, Dom made to walk towards him, but was stopped by a female hand on his arm.

“Wait,” his former object of interest objected. “What about me? I thought we could sneak to the guest bedroom later.”

Dom shook his head. “Sorry, darling, maybe another time.” He waved and set off to push his way through writhing and sweating bodies, ignoring the girl.

He reached the boy, who did his best to ignore the newcomer, only glancing sideways for brief seconds. Marvin was even more haggard now that Dom saw the boy up close and for a brief moment, Dom wondered if he could play xylophone on his ribs.

“Marvin?” Dom tried.

The boy frowned and looked up for a moment and Dom was surprised to recognise the blue of his eyes this clear in the shady light. Dom also noticed that his hair wasn't black, but a dark shade of brown.

Marvin averted his eyes again, watching the dancers closely. He muttered something inaudible.

“Excuse me?” Dom asked. “I didn't catch what you were saying.”

“Matthew.”

Dom stared flabbergasted at him, taking a while to understand that he had just been told the right name of his current prey.

"I'm sorry, I was told your name's Marvin,” Dom blurted out. “I'm Dom, by the way.” He held out his hand.

“I know,” Matthew answered without looking back at Dom or even taking the offered hand.

“So you've been stalking me already?” Dom asked cheerfully. He wouldn't let this little bugger get away, the reluctance to even talk just igniting Dom's desire even more. This was innocence to be corrupted, something he hadn‘t had the chance to do for far too long.

Matthew turned his head, staring at Dom. “No, Tom has warned me about you.”

Dom pouted. “Awww, that's not very nice of him, I'm sure he exaggerated.”

“I don't think he did,” answered Matthew and turned to leave. “I've heard enough stories about you.”

Dom stared after the leaving boy. He sniggered. It had been a long time since a hunt had been this much of a challenge. Oh, the fun to be had tonight. He followed Matthew with his eyes, pleased to see him walking towards the small bar Tom had set up.

Walking around the small dance floor, Dom made his way over to the bar. He stood behind Matthew and reached out to take one of the empty glasses that were provided, making sure to brush his hand against Matthew's waist.

The other boy started and jumped sideways. He turned and stared horrified at Dom.

Dom laughed. “No need to be scared, I don't bite.” He made biting movements towards Matthew, in what he knew was a suggestive way. “Unless asked, of course.”

“That's one of the worst and overused pick up lines ever,” Matthew mumbled and fled into another dark corner.

Dom smiled and followed him. “You liked it, though,” he claimed.

Matthew rolled his eyes and sipped from his drink.

Deciding they were making progress, Dom dared to be a bit bolder and slid nearer to Matthew. He was ignored, but Dom noticed with some satisfaction that Matthew hadn't attempted to flee again.

“Do you want to dance?” he offered and sneaked and arm around Matthew's waist.

The other boy flinched and shook his head, staring straight ahead. Dom dipped his head, whispering into the startled boy's ear, “We could take this somewhere else altogether.”

Matthew swallowed heavily. “I don't think that's a wise idea.”

“Why shouldn't it be?” Dom whispered and trailed his tongue over the shell of Matthew's ear. “Or do you have someone you belong to?”

Matthew shuddered and shook his head, barely noticeable.

“Why shouldn't we have some fun?” Dom asked. He pushed his hand underneath Matthew's shirt and let his fingers flutter over the warm skin he found underneath.

“I'm not sure you and me share the same view on how to have fun.” Matthew finally looked at Dom and pushed the invading hand away. There was something in his eyes, something deeper that Dom felt should have been a warning, but all it did was encouraging him further in his pursue. Whatever Matthew hid, he would drag it to the light.

“I won't do anything you don't like,” Dom assured and gently pulled Matthew out of the corner and onto the dance floor, his hips swaying against Matthew's. “I promise you'll enjoy it.”

Matthew swallowed and tried to escape the bodies that were writhing and bumping against him, only succeeding in pressing himself further against Dom.

“Everything alright?” a voice next to them asked.

Dom turned his head to see their host. Tom had been dancing with his girlfriend and stopped to stare at them. Dom opened his mouth to answer, but noticed that Tom was looking at Matthew. Matthew nodded.

“You sure?”

Matthew nodded again and with a last warning look towards Dom, Tom returned his attention to his girlfriend, who was giggling at them.

Dom frowned for a moment, but returned his attention to the boy in his arms. He noticed the darkness that had crept into Matthew's eyes and smirked.

“So, what do you say?” he whispered against Matthew's mouth. “Bedroom?”

Matthew sighed. He looked at Dom and nodded. “You won't leave me alone before I give in, so yes, take me to the bedroom.”

Grinning victoriously and almost a bit disappointed at how easily Matthew had given in, Dom steered them off the dance floor and towards the corridor. He let go off Matthew's hand and led his newest conquest towards the room he knew Tom's bedroom to be. That would teach that little bastard to warn people about Dom. All he ever offered was a night full of fun, sometimes even two or three nights if his respective partner proved to be worthy.

“Dom, wait,” Matthew called out and stopped in his tracks.

Dom rolled his eyes before turning around. So the promised prize of tonight's pursuit wasn't as near as it had seemed yet. Still, this had been the first time that Matthew had actually used Dom's name; something that he could get used to hearing.

Matthew played nervously with the hem of his shirt.

“What's wrong, Matt?” he asked and stepped closer to Matthew again.

Matt swallowed and stared uneasily at Dom's Adam's apple. “You sure about this?” he finally asked.

Dom blinked, surprised at this particular question. “Of course, I'm sure,” he answered and ran his hand over the side of Matt's face and to the back of his neck. He pulled Matt's head nearer and pressed his lips against Matt's forehead. “I’ve wanted to do unspeakable things to you since I noticed you.”

Matt pulled back and gazed up at Dom, eyes dark and heavy. “I'm just not sure if you'll get what you want,” he admitted reluctantly and glanced over his shoulder as if afraid someone would see them.

“They're all busy dancing and getting into each other's knickers,” Dom assured and pulled Matt slowly backwards and towards Tom's bedroom. “Trust me, Matt, I won't do anything you don't want and it will be a fun night for both of us.”

Matt sighed and nodded, pushing Dom gently towards a room on the other side of the corridor, a look on his face that clearly said, “You've been warned.”

“Don't be afraid,” Dom purred and pushed the door handle down with his elbow. “You won't disappoint.” He backed into the room, Matt following with a strange smile on his lips; a smile that had Dom's stomach tingling with the promise of surprises and sensations that he had always thought forbidden.

As soon as the door had closed behind them, Dom found himself pressed against it, a hot mouth on his neck and teeth scraping over his skin; small hands that he only had known as helpless and awkwardly gesticulating tearing on his shirt.

“Matt?” he managed to ask.

Dark chuckling reached Dom's ears and he was yanked forward and pushed towards the bed, stumbling and falling onto the mattress when Matt's lithe body collided with his. Dom landed on his back, staring up at the dark figure now looming above him.

“You know, there's a reason why Tom warned me about you,” Matt said while nonchalantly unbuttoning Dom's shirt. “But maybe he should have warned _you_ instead.”

“What?” was all Dom managed to utter, completely taken by surprise by this change in behaviour.

“I can get a bit… intense,” Matt answered. He leant down and dragged his teeth over Dom's throat. “Too much to handle once you get me into the bedroom.”

“And Tom would know that because…?” Dom asked, refusing to let Matt know just how much he was affecting him just yet.

“Take an educated guess,” Matt answered and straightened to set to work on Dom's belt.

“No way!” Dom exclaimed, unbelieving that his oh-so-heterosexual and true best friend would have first hand experience with this enigma.

“He didn't last half the night,” Matt revealed joyfully. “Do you think you can take more?” He yanked off Dom's trousers, whistling amused when he found Dom had gone commando.

“Think you've got what it takes to satisfy me?” He lent down to brush his lips against Dom's. “I'm not the one who should be afraid to disappoint.”

Dom groaned and lifted his hands to prevent Matt from pulling back again, but his hands were slammed against the mattress within a second; Matt tutting above him.

“Do I have to tie you up, _Dominic_?” he asked.

Dom swallowed and shook his head, feeling helpless all of a sudden. This was something so unfamiliar to him. He, who always was so in control of his sexual encounters, the hunter, now nothing more than a helpless victim underneath what he had perceived to be _his_ prey.

“Matt,” he whispered.

Matt shook his head. “My name is _Matthew_ , Matthew James Bellamy. Remember it.” He straightened and started to unbutton his own, far too big shirt. Dom would have stared at the skin that was revealed, but he was captured by Matt… _Matthew_ 's eyes, the deep darkness in them as promising and talking of forbidden revelations and desires as the smile before. “Listen, Dominic Howard, I know who you are and I know about your games, but you should also know that I am not one of your playthings. You're not going to use me for this night and then discard me like any other of your conquests.”

Dom frowned, wondering what Matthew was implying. Ignoring the earlier request to remain passive, he brought his hands up and grabbed Matthew shoulders. He flipped them around, pinning the smaller boy to the mattress.

“And what are you going to do about it, _Matt_?” he asked.

Matthew smirked and pushed his hips upwards, obviously thrilled by Dom partaking in the activities instead of just lying and enduring. “I'll take your virginity,” he promised.

“What gives you the idea I'm a virgin?” Dom objected and squeezed Matt's wrists, hard. “I pleasured more woman than you could count.”

Matt groaned, writhing underneath Dom and rubbing their groins together. He lifted one of his legs and pushed it between Dom's legs, toes nudging between Dom's arse cheeks. The blond boy swallowed and loosened his grip on Matt's wrists, who used the distraction to flip them again.

“You might have taken many a woman's virginity, but you never have been taken yourself,” Matthew observed. He rolled his hips down, and Dom pressed his head into the pillow, almost willing to let himself be fucked raw if Matt only kept grinding down some more. “I will change this tonight,” Matthew promised, voice low and dark. “Tomorrow, you won't be a virgin any longer.”

“And what makes you so sure you will fuck me?” Dom queried. He pushed against Matt and succeeded in throwing the lighter boy from the bed. Cursing, Matt sat up and glared at Dom, who sneered down at him. “The way I see it, you're smaller and weaker than me.” Dom slid from the bed and crawled over to Matt; he gripped Matt's ankles and pulled him nearer.

“Just for your information,” Matt snarled and threw himself onto Dom. “Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I haven't got ways to control someone else.”

“So this shyness is just a mask to lure your prey in?” Dom asked and rolled to his side in another attempt to wrestle back the control.

“No, that's just who I am outside of the bedroom,” Matthew answered and twisted his hands out of Dom's hold, just to be flipped around and pressed to the floor, naked chest rubbing over rough carpet. “Maybe one day you'll understand, for now it's all you need to know about me,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“Such an enigma, you are,” Dom snorted and looked around, eyes alighting on his discarded trousers. Still pressing down Matthew with one hand, he reached out for them and quickly looped them around Matt's wrists.

To Dom's surprise, Matthew just giggled. “So you've got some potential. I wasn't so sure if I had been right about you after you just lay there.”

Dom bent down, his hands pressing on Matt's shoulders and hardness rubbing between arse cheeks. “What did you say about taking my virginity?”

“The night's still young,” Matthew answered and rolled his hips up. “You better prepare me before pushing in, though.”

“Err…” Dom felt his self-esteem disappear as fast as it had returned a few minutes ago. He pushed himself into a kneeling position.

Matt shifted, spreading his legs further and lifting his buttocks. “Use your fingers,” he said. “And either use spit or lube.”

“Do you have…?”

“Top drawer.”

“You sure about this?” Dom asked. “I’ve never done this before; I don't want to hurt you.”

“Of course I'm sure,” Matt said and twisted his shoulders around to look at Dom. “Do you think I'd be in this situation if I wasn't?”

“You're overestimating yourself, love.”

Matt grinned. “Negative, I just thought it'd take away your nervousness if I let you go first.”

Deciding not to dwell on his thoughts too much, Dom crawled to the small bedside table and rummaged through the indicated drawer until he had found a tube. He returned to Matthew and squeezed some of the chill substance onto his fingers.

“Just push one finger inside, move it a bit and add a second finger,” Matthew growled impatiently.

Dom nodded and did as he was told, pressing his index against the resistance of that tight muscle ring. Matt made a strangled noise and Dom stopped, wondering if he had gone too fast. He made to pull out again, but the guttural moan Matthew emitted next stopped him.

“Pull out and I'll bite your dick off.”

Dom swallowed and pushed back in, moving his finger awkwardly and adding his middle finger, the threat far too serious to be ignored. Curses and commands fell from Matt's lips, spurring Dom on. He pushed his fingers deeper, stroking against something that had the boy underneath him screaming and begging for more. Curiously, Dom repeated the movement with the same results.

“Now,” Matthew moaned. “More, please.”

Roughly, Dom pulled out and hastily lubricated his cock before pressing slowly in. It was tight. So tight and hot. Overwhelming.

He grabbed Matt's bound wrists with one hand and Matt's hips with the other and started pounding into the boy underneath. Dom barely noticed the carpet scratching underneath his knees; his ears filled with panting and cursing and begging.

“Touch me, Dominic,” Matthew commanded.

Dom moved his hand from Matt's hip around and took hold of another man's erection for the first time in his life. He moved sloppily, far too close to his own release to be able to keep up a steady rhythm. He let go and collapsed onto the small form underneath, barely noticing the warm liquid that stuck to his hand.

“Well, that wasn't too bad for a start,” Matt giggled and rolled away from under Dom.

Dom pushed himself into a sitting position and rested his back against Matt's bed. He gazed warily at the giggling boy. “Aren't you at least a bit out of breath?”

“A bit, yes,” Matt grinned and shifted nearer, straddling Dom with his arms still bound. “Don't tell me that you've had enough already, I've heard so many stories about the mighty and ever going Dominic Howard.”

“Just give me a moment to breathe,” Dom answered, “and I'll show you what the stories are about.”

Matt chuckled and dipped his head down, nibbling along Dom's collarbone. Dom raised his hands and stroked them over Matt's chest. A pained hiss was the answer and Dom pushed Matt back, examining the red rug burns on the pale chest.

“Oh dear, I'm sorry,” he whispered.

Matt shook his head. “I would have objected if I would have minded,” he answered nonchalantly. “It's a nice change to be taken hard again. I don't break easily, you know? Tom's always a bit too soft.”

“ _Always_? How often…?”

“Well, you better talk to himself, I said enough already,” Matt answered, averting Dom's eyes and for a brief moment, the shy boy from the party was back. But soon enough, Dom saw the dark glint in Matt's eyes again, and a small tongue licked its way up Dom's throat.

“Untie me,” Matt rasped. “It's time for me to consume your innocence.”

Dom swallowed, his hands resting on the knotted jeans without undoing the knot yet.

“Come on, you'll love it, I promise,” Matt purred into his ears.

“And what if I don't love it?”

“In that, highly unlikely, case, I'll show you my hidden hoard of sex toys and you can use each and everyone on me.”

“And that hoard of toys is…”

“Anything you could imagine and wish for.”

“And you'd let me…”

“Tie me up good and proper and let you put all kinds of naughty things in me.”

Dom swallowed. This prospect was too tempting. “And if I should like it?” he asked.

“We will take turns the whole night and I show you my hoard of toys,” Matt answered in a tone that made clear that there would be no other outcome to following events. “It's a win/win situation for you, basically.”

Dom sighed and nodded, untying the knot holding Matt's hands back. As soon as they were free, Matt jumped up and pulled Dom into a standing position, just to push him back onto the bed. He straddled Dom, hips gyrating and groins rubbing together.

“Do you ever get enough?” Dom asked, wondering if it wasn't too soon for him to go again. “Has anyone ever succeeded in wearing you out?”

Matt giggled and shook his head. “Nope, never.” He ran one finger over Dom's cock, licking his lips. He glanced up at Dom, smirking devilishly. “Up for the challenge?”

“I'll do my very best,” Dom answered.

“Great!” Matt exclaimed and jumped from the bed, to re-appear after a few seconds, the tube with lubrication in his hands.

Dom's eyes alighted on the small tube and he swallowed.

“I'll be careful,” Matthew soothed him. “It's your first time; I don't want to scare you off, after all.”

Dom nodded and reclined, resigning himself to a long and eventful night.

 

 

Dom woke in a foreign bed, an unfamiliar body in his arms and aching all over. He shifted, while trying to remember. Tom's party, blonde girl, shy boy that had turned into crazy incubus. Matthew. Dom's eyes shot open and he glanced at the dark hair that rested against his shoulders. Squinting around in the room, he wondered if he could slip out of bed without waking Matthew. Judging by the absence of sound, the party had long since stopped.

Matthew stirred, mumbling something and rolled around. Dom used the movement to disentangle himself and roll out of Matthew's hold. He sat up and looked down at the sleeping boy. Asleep, he seemed as weak and harmless as on the party in his small corner.

Matthew murmured something in his sleep and Dom decided to leave. He didn't know how Matt would react if he found someone in his bed he only had met the previous night. Hot and unrestricted sex was one thing, waking up cuddling was on an entirely different level of intimacy and Dom didn't know which Matt he would be faced with. It wouldn't surprise him if he was met with a third and entirely different Matthew once again.

He sneaked out of the room and shut the door quietly. The smell of fresh coffee lured him into the kitchen and he followed. Tom was sitting at the table, blowing on a mug of hot coffee. He lifted an eyebrow at Dom, smirking at the marks he found on his friend's skin.

“So you experienced him, too,” Tom said.

“Yeah…” Dom answered and sunk onto a chair.

“The whole night?”

“Pretty much,” Dom groaned. Sitting hurt.

“You're a stronger man than me,” Tom admitted, awe in his voice.

“How did you end up in bed with him?” Dom asked. “And how often?”

Tom sighed. “So he talked too much again…”

“Well, yeah…”

“Usually, he comes to me once a week, when he needs someone else but his own supplies and hand.”

“What about your girlfriend? Doesn't she mind?”

“Charlene? She joins from time to time, and we've got rules.”

“Rules,” Dom repeated dumbfounded. The things he had learned about his friends since last evening…

“Rules,” Tom nodded. “He's always the passive part, no penetration from his side.”

Dom thought back on the night, of the times Matt had filled him, clawing at his back or chest and testing which pace would be the most rewarding. “And he's satisfied with that?”

“I don't think so, but he accepts those rules.” Tom gazed at Dom over his raised mug. “Have you let him take you?”

Dom blushed, wishing he had a mug to hide behind, too.

“I bet he's been quite the surprise,” Tom smirked.

“You could say that,” Dom nodded. “You never mentioned this about your flatmate.”

“Well, horny, wild flatmates that insist you include them in your sex life isn't something you talk about,” Tom retorted and Dom nodded again. “And besides, you saw Matt yesterday, he's a completely different person outside of the bedroom.”

Dom hummed and laid his head onto the table.

“Morning,” a tired greeting floated over from the door and Dom turned his head to see Charlene stifling a yawn. Her eyes fell on the scratches on Dom‘s back and the chaffed patches on his wrists. She giggled and picked two mugs from the cupboard.

“Someone met a wildcat last night,” she sniggered and put a mug of coffee in front of Dom. “Did he let you sleep at all?”

Dom nodded his thanks to her and sipped a bit from the hot liquid, almost burning his tongue. “Barely. He's insatiable.”

“Just the right counterpart for you,” Charlene observed.

“You can‘t be serious!” Tom objected.

“Oh, come on, you've seen them together,” Charlene retorted. “They compliment each other.”

“Are we a painting now?” Matt‘s voice came from the door and Dom turned to see him dressed in baggy trousers and a long sleeved jumper that made the small boy look even tinier.

Charlene smiled widely and pushed her mug into his hands. “Good morning, little wildcat.”

Matthew blushed and squeezed himself into the corner a few steps away from him. He glanced at Dom for a very brief moment and concentrated on the coffee in his hands.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Tom said, shaking his head fondly. “You're in a room only with people you revealed your wildest side to, but still you're blushing at the slightest mention of it.”

Matthew tried to push into the wall behind him, not lifting his eyes. “Can't help it.”

Dom frowned. Bar the short glance a few moments ago, Matthew had not acknowledged him yet and he wondered if he had done something wrong or if he should have left the flat already.

“So, were you satisfied tonight?” Charlene asked, unconcerned by Matt‘s reluctance to engage in smalltalk.

Matthew blushed again, more violently than Dom had ever seen someone blushing. He nodded, barely perceptible.

“See?” Charlene exclaimed brightly. “What I said, you're made for each other.”

“I doubt it,” Matt murmured and Dom felt the stab of rejection in his stomach. He thought of the night, the images making him blush, but he couldn‘t think of something he had done wrong. In fact, everything that had happened had been on Matthew‘s initiation.

“I'm a weirdo, he's the epitome of popularity,” Matthew murmured.

Dom frowned. He couldn‘t understand how this person could think so low of himself, and this self-depreciating behaviour only drew him more in, making Dom want to prove Matthew wrong. He didn‘t quite understand why he already cared about this boy so much, but he decided to think about that later on. For now he wanted to answer and tell Matt that he would gladly leave his social position to spend time with this weirdo, but just as he opened his mouth the kitchen door was opened and the girl Dom had been dancing with the previous night came in.

She yawned and scratched her stomach, the long shirt riding up and revealing not only her flawless legs, but also her slip and stomach.

“Thanks for letting me crash here last night,” she yawned. Dom stared at her voluptuous form, her soft curves a far cry from the sharp angles he had ended up spending his night with. Out of the corner of his eyes he heard Charlene huff and saw her hitting Tom‘s arm.

“Oh, Dom,” Blondie, as Dom had dubbed her, purred when she saw him sitting at the table. “You're still here.” She sidled over to him and fell onto his lap, fingers already in his short cropped hair. He took her wrists and pulled them away from his hair, unusually uncomfortable within her vicinity now. Her eyes alighted on the marks on his wrists, and she lifted her eyebrows, glancing at Matthew in his corner. The small boy shrunk further into himself, and made sure his own wrists were covered by the sleeves.

“Have you been attacked by a tiger, Dom?” Blondie laughed.

“Just by a little wildcat,” Dom answered. He shifted uneasily, wondering if it would be too rude to just shove her off his lap. He wished Matthew wouldn‘t hide his own marks, wished he would parade them for everyone to see what they had done. How he had tied him to the bed, rope scratching over unmarred skin; pleas and begs falling from swollen, red lips. Matthew had been right when he had said Dom would love it and that they would take turns throughout the night.

Blondie‘s amused laugh pulled Dom back from his reverie.

“Don‘t tell me you really spent the night with the little weirdo.”

To his horror, Dom noticed Matthew fleeing the kitchen. He glanced at Tom and Charlene, who both glared at him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Excuse me,” he said and shoved Blondie from his lap to follow Matthew. He ignored her shouts and ran to Matt‘s door, trying to get in, but finding it locked. He knocked against the wood.

Silence emanated from the room.

Dom knocked again, this time more insistent. “Matt, come on, open the door.”

Still, silence was the only answer.

A louder knock against the door. “Matthew, please.”

“Go away, you don't want to be seen with a weirdo like me.”

“How do you know what I want?” Dom shouted back. He wondered why he even bothered with Matthew. He was right after all. Dom was the centre of popularity and Matt was a weirdo. So why did Charlene think they‘d compliment each other? Why was he standing in front of Matt‘s door and begging to be let in like a lovesick teenage girl?

“What should you want anymore?” Matt‘s voice came bitter from within the room. “You’ve had what you wanted.”

“Then why would I still be here?” Dom shot back. “Come on, open the door, you weirdo wildcat.”

He heard footsteps and the key in the lock was turned. Dom pushed the door open and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him, locking it again and for the first time, took in the room he stood in. Stars and posters of airships adorned the walls, a model Millennium Falcon hanging from the ceiling and a Dalek model throned in the corner next to the desk, which was littered in papers random star system models, globes and an Ouija board. An antique looking, brown-golden globe caught Dom‘s attention and he walked over to marvel at it. He extended his hand to touch it, but stopped a few inches before, not knowing if he was allowed to do so.

He turned towards the bed and only now noticed the poster above it. Dom couldn‘t stop the amused snort. Where every other boy would have a picture of a hot female —or male— crush, Matt had hung the periodic table. For a moment, Dom amused himself, imagining Matt wanking to the elements, mouthing dirty words at iron and sulphur. He shook his head, the image far more arousing than he had thought possible.

Dom let his eyes fall further down and noticed Matt, who sat in the corner of his bed, knees drawn up and hugging himself. Sighing, Dom walked over and sat down next to him.

“You left before I woke,” Matt whispered.

“I didn't know if you wanted me there,” Dom admitted.

“You could have waited to find out.” Matt said, without looking up. “You know, I was wondering if we could, maybe, deepen this. But I was deluded. This was just a one night stand.”

Dom frowned, thinking for a moment about Matt‘s admission. “No, I think I want more.”

Matthew glanced up at him. “So I'll be your fuck buddy for weekends? Or once a month?”

Dom shook his head. “I didn't mean that. I think I want to get to know you.”

Matt snorted and pulled his legs nearer to himself. “Let's just keep it at fuck buddies.”

“Why?” Dom frowned. This was the first time he actually wanted to get involved with someone, wanted to give things a chance to evolve to a serious level and he was shot down right away. “Do you think I'm this horrible?”

“Haven't you heard what they say about me?” Matt mumbled. His hand drew a weak circle to indicate his room. “Haven‘t you had a look around?”

Dom remained silent.

“Fine,” Matt said and let go of his knees. He looked at Dom, face carefully blank. “Call me when you want a shag. Since I barely get any, I'll most likely be at your beck and call.”

Dom growled and grabbed Matt‘s ankle. He pulled Matt towards him and pinned the gasping boy to the mattress, hands encircling red wrists. “Fucking stop belittling yourself like this or I won't be coming back at all.”

Matt hissed softly and averted his eyes.

“Matthew, look at me,” Dom ordered, but Matt didn‘t react.

“Matthew, I mean it,” Dominic insisted, he leant down and licked the tip of Matt‘s nose. “I want to get to know you. I know what they say about you, I‘ve seen your room, I know you're a geek, I still want to spend time with you.”

“You won't think this way for long,” Matt retorted and finally looked at Dom.

“Why don't we just try?” Dom asked. He pulled Matt‘s arms above his head, taking the wrists in one hand and pushing the huge jumper upwards. He hummed softly at the scratches he saw on Matt‘s chest.

“Dominic, stop it,” Matthew growled.

“Why?” Dom asked, blissfully ignoring the warning growl. He ground his hips down and managed to yank Matthew‘s jumper off him.

Matthew used Dom‘s loosened hold on him and flipped them over, wasting no time in yanking Dom‘s boxer shorts down. He crawled back to straddle Dom‘s waist and held his arms down.

“I told you, I am not one of your playthings.”

“I wouldn't still be here if you were,” Dom retorted. He arched his back, rubbing his hard length against the soft material of Matt‘s trousers.

Growling, Matthew bent his head and Dom felt lips and teeth against the skin of his throat. Matthew nipped and sucked possessively and Dom moaned, his hands twitching to take hold of Matt.

“Did you just give me a hickey?”

“You bet,” Matt growled. “Now shut up and let me have you.”

“We emptied the lube last night.”

Matt chuckled darkly, the sound skittering over Dom‘s skin, leaving goosebumps in it‘s wake. “My, what a catastrophe.” He slid further down and licked over Dom‘s thighs. “Be still and spread your legs, Dominic.”

Dom swallowed. “You aren‘t going to…” he started, but found himself unable to process any more thoughts when he felt something warm and moist push between his arse cheeks.

“Matt…” he moaned, head pressed into the pillow, legs bent and heels digging into the mattress. The dark chuckling sounds sounded again and, coming up from between his legs, made Dom come undone almost instantly.

“Oh god, don‘t stop, please…” Dom begged. He buried his hands in his own hair, unsure if Matt would allow him to grab his head and not wanting this sweet torture to stop. He felt a finger push into him, seeking for the spot that Matthew had found so easily the night before.

The warm tongue left Dominic, and he heard the sound of someone spitting. For a moment, he wondered why he wasn‘t disgusted to be spit onto, but then a second finger was pushed into him and Dom forgot anything about spit.

“Please, Matthew. More, I want so much more,” he babbled. “Want you. So much more of you. All of you.”

Matthew laughed again and emptiness spread within Dom. He looked up and stared quizzically at Matt, who winked at him.

“Will give you more,” Matt answered. “All of me, as requested, I just need to get out of my trousers.”

Dom nodded weakly and watched how Matthew slid out of his pants, seeing for the first time the dark hair surrounding the proud erection. Dom swallowed. No wonder he was hurting after all of this had been buried inside of him multiple times.

Matt crawled back onto the bed and gripped Dom‘s hips, fingernails digging into warm flesh. He pushed slowly into Dom and threw his head back once inside. He stilled and Dom lifted his hands, brushing his thumbs over Matt‘s nipples.

A moan left Matt‘s lips and Dom smirked. He rolled his hips, twisting Matt‘s nipples between thumb and index finger. Matt‘s head snapped forward, dark eyes boring into Dom‘s. Matt moved his hips, pulling out of Dom and slamming back in, hitting Dom‘s prostate dead on.

Dom screamed, his grip on Matt‘s nipples still tight, and pulled Matt further down. He felt Matt crashing against him, hips moving mercilessly now, hands roaming and pinching and scratching over already maltreated skin.

Letting go of Matt‘s nipples, Dom brought his hands behind Matt, slapping his arse. Matthew made a sound somewhere between a threatening growl and delighted moan. He clawed at Dom‘s skin, sinking his teeth into the flesh where ever his mouth happened to be. Dom‘s hands tightened on Matt‘s arse, pulling the arse cheeks apart and pushing between.

Matthew moaned and threw his head back. “Oh fuck, yes, Dom!” he growled. “Fingerfuck me while I‘m taking you. No, wait…”

Matt stilled and straightened. Dom frowned, confused. Matt grinned and leant sideways, reaching for something underneath his bed without pulling out of Dom, his stomach creating wonderful friction on Dom‘s trapped erection.

With a short shout of victory, Matt pushed himself up again and presented Dom with a pink dildo. He spit onto it, rubbing the sparse wetness over the tip of the toy and pressed it into Dom‘s hands.

“You know what to do,” he said and fell onto Dom again.

Dom swallowed and nodded. He brought the dildo behind Matt and nudged it between the arse cheeks. Matt groaned and buried his head against Dom‘s neck.

“You okay?” Dom asked.

“Yes, go on,” Matt answered. He lifted his head and grinned at Dom. “I won‘t finish you if you don‘t fuck me with this thing.”

Dom nodded thickly and applied more pressure, slowly pressing it into Matt. He twisted it around and felt Matt jerk inside him. “Move,” he growled. “I‘ll keep it steady for you.”

Matt nodded and pulled out of Dom a bit, the toy behind penetrating him further. “Oh, yes, baby, exactly like this,” he groaned and sped up the movement of his hips, stomach always sliding over Dom‘s erection. It didn‘t take long until Matt threw his head back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape on a hoarse and silent scream and Dom felt warmth filling him. He grabbed Matt‘s arse tighter, letting go of the toy still stuck in him, and rubbed harder against Matt‘s stomach, finally spilling his own seed between them.

They stilled, catching their breath and Matt eventually giggled. “That was fun. I think I‘m going to keep you.” He pulled out of Dom and rolled to the side, wincing when the dildo was pushed further into him again.

Dom groaned and sat up, crawling between Matt‘s knees. “Spread your legs,” he ordered. “I’ll take it out.”

Matt pouted, but complied. Carefully, Dom removed the toy, letting it carelessly fall to the mattress. He fell back onto his back and turned his head to smile at Matt.

“You know, I was hoping you would chat me up,” Matt admitted.

“You were?” Dom retorted. His eyes fell on the pale skin on Matt‘s throat and he wondered if he could get away with inflicting a lovebite on him.

“Yes,” Matt nodded, he took Dom‘s hand and laid it on his stomach. “It's been a long time since someone could handle me, and after what I've heard about you, I hoped you would be good.”

“So, did I pass the test?” Dom grinned and moved his hand further down, wondering if Matt would stop him. He himself wouldn‘t be able to go again this soon, but you never knew with Matthew.

Matt smirked mischievously and shifted closer to Dom, legs falling further apart. Obviously, he was perfectly okay with being stimulated again. “Maybe,” he answered. “Depends on what you plan to do with your hand down there.”

Dom rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, changing his hands in Matt‘s crotch. He smirked down at Matthew. “Anything you want,” he purred. “But seriously, you can‘t be ready again.”

Matthew sniggered and pulled Dom‘s head nearer, brushing his lips against Dom‘s. “Wanna try? I‘m a miracle.”

Dom pecked Matt‘s lips, wondering if it was okay to deepen the kiss.

“Do you have anything planned today?” Matt murmured against his lips.

Dom shook his head.

“Good, you‘ll be busy satisfying me,” announced Matthew.

Dom hummed and pushed Matt down, making sure not to touch him further. Smirking down at the pouting boy, Dom hummed, “I think I‘m going to tease you for a while. See how much you can take before you‘re begging me on your knees and offering anything in return for my cock in you.”

Matt groaned and writhed. “Fuck yes. Show me your worst.”

 

 

A knock came on the door and Charlene‘s voice reached the two entangled boys.

“Do you two want some lunch or have you fainted from exhaustion?” she called.

Dom looked up at Matthew, who blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, sure,” Dom called back. “Just give us a few minutes.”

Matt removed himself from Dom and leant over to untie his wrists. Dom stretched and groaned.

“Don‘t you get sore, too?” he asked. He glanced at the clock, refusing to count back the hours they‘ve been going at it again. During the last rounds —he didn‘t want to count those either— it had only been Matthew who had endured penetration, since Dom just couldn‘t take anymore.

“Yeah,” Matt answered. “But I guess, I‘ve got more practice than you.” He grinned and pointed at the box to their feet. Dom had only dared to glance for a brief moment into it. The contents had made him feel innocent and inexperienced.

Matt chuckled. “You‘re intimidated?”

Dom nodded.

Still chuckling, Matt bent down and rummaged inside until he found a small, egg-shaped vibe and something that looked like a remote control. “Tell you what, let‘s call it a day for now.”

Dom nodded again. Never would he have thought to be relieved about not having to have sex for a while.

“There‘s a party at Charlene‘s next week, will I see you there?”

“Of course,” Dom answered hurriedly. “I just hope I can walk again in a week.”

Matt sniggered. “I‘m sure you will. And if not, you can watch me playing.”

Dom swallowed. “Shit.”

“Anyway, what I wanted to know is,” Matt continued and held out the two items to Dom, one in each hand, “who‘s going to wear what?”


	2. Der am Tag noch nicht weiß, ob er weiß was er will am Schluss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to head_o_rainbows for the name Gryphon. Hope you'll like him. I love him. He'll be so much fun to write. hurr hurr hurr  
> Title means: Who doesn't know during the day if he'll know what he wants in the end  
> (Judith is singing about a kiss here, it's a bit of a theme in the song)

Dom stood in the school yard, surrounded by his peers. He listened half-heartedly to their chatter and mocking, stories about the weekend being exchanged. He wondered if he would find Matthew on the school yard. He had never seen him before, but then, Dom had never looked for him before.

"You seem to have scored, too, Dom," Aaron just spoke and shook Dom from his reverie.

"Err… yes," Dom answered and glanced at Tom and Charlene. Tom frowned and shook his head, barely noticeable. "It was good."

The rest of the group stared expectantly at him, but Dom let his eyes wander over the yard again.

"And?" Aaron asked. "You gonna tell us more?"

"Nope," Dom answered and pushed through the circle of his friends. His eyes had found who they had been looking for and Dom made his way towards the tiny boy that sat underneath a tree, amongst coloured autumn foliage and reading a book.

Matt looked up when Dom's shadow fell over his book on how to summon banshees. A flicker of a smile was seen on his lips before he glanced around, shuffling back against the trunk when he noticed pupils staring at them and chatting to each other.

"How are you?" Dom asked and let himself fall onto the grass and foliage next to Matt.

"Fine," Matt answered and swallowed. "You?"

"Good, thanks." Dom smiled broadly. "You don't mind, me sitting here with you, do you?" He noticed red creeping into Matt's cheeks and almost giggled.

Matt shook his head. He closed his book and stared at the cover.

"Do you have something planned for today?"

"Homework," Matt answered.

"I could come over and we could do it together," Dom suggested. "I always struggle with English."

Matt glanced sideways. "You really just want to do homework?"

"Yes, really, nothing else," Dom assured. "Well, if you want to do something else, it's fine with me."

Matt still glanced sideways at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Matthew, I meant what I said," Dom insisted. "I want to get to know you, apart from the shared…"

"Yes, okay!" Matt cut him off, eyes now scanning the school yard in panic as if someone had already heard what Dom had been about to say.

"Great," Dom smiled. He sighed when the school bell rang. "How many lessons do you have today?"

"Seven."

"Great," Dom exclaimed again. "Me too. We'll meet at the entry gates." He pushed himself into a standing position and waved at Matt before heading towards his class room. He ignored the curious questions of his friends, who were wondering why he had been talking to that weirdo and bid them goodbye after the last lesson was over.

He rushed to the school gate, delighted to see the slight frame of Matthew waiting for him, resting against the pillar of the gate and facing away from Dom.

"Hey, little wildcat," Dominic greeted him, succeeding in purring into Matt's ear before he noticed Dom.

Matthew yelped and jumped sideways. He glared at Dom. "Don't ever do that again in public," he growled. "I mean it. Don't."

Dom swallowed and blinked, confused. He nodded. "Of course, sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass or mock you."

Matt blinked and shook his head, looking down. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I overreacted."

"No, it's okay. I should have known you don't appreciate stunts like that."

Matt nodded, staring at his feet.

"Right," Dom spoke after a moment of awkward silence. "Should we go to my place?"

Matt looked up at him, pouting indecisively.

"I mean, just so you feel better. My mum's home, so I won't try anything funny that you don't want."

Smiling, Matt nodded. "Yes, thank you."

They walked in silence next to each other, Matt looking down at his shoes while walking.

"Do you ever run into lamp posts or walls?" Dom tried to joke.

Matt stopped and frowned at him. "No, never. What gives you that idea?"

"It was a joke," Dom explained weakly. "You know, because you only looked at the ground when we were walking."

"Aah," Matt hummed and smiled slightly. "I understand." He giggled for a moment, a goofy giggle and nothing like that dark chuckle Dom had heard two nights ago. It made Dom smile however.

Matt blushed and caught up to Dom, mumbling, "Sorry."

"What for?"

"I know I've got a stupid laugh," Matt said and walked on.

"Well, it's funny," Dom answered, walking next to Matt again. "It's contagious, which is always a good thing in a laugh."

Matt glanced sideways, suspiciously. "You're mocking me."

"No, I'm not," Dom answered. "I liked it."

Matt hummed and fell silent again. After ten more minutes of silence, they reached a semi-detached house and Dom stopped, pointing at one half of it. "We’re here. This is where I live."

"Nice," Matt nodded and stood on his toes to peek over the hedge. "You've got quite a nice garden with a lot of spices."

"Mum keeps them." Dom paused in the door and waited for Matt. He grinned down at the tiny boy that stood a step underneath him. "I bet Mum will love you and just shower you with cookies."

Matt blushed and waited for Dom to open the door and let them in. Dom closed the door behind Matt once they were inside and called out for his mother, shouting that he had brought someone from school.

"Just a moment!" a female voice shouted and hurried steps advanced. Mrs Howard appeared in the corridor, a beater in one hand and an apron wrapped around her. "Ooh, I don't know you yet, do I?" She beamed at Matt.

Matt shook his head and pressed against the door. Ignoring his unease, Mrs Howard extended her hand, and Matt shook it weakly.

"I'm Dom's mother."

"Matthew," Matt murmured.

"Matthew!" Mrs Howard exclaimed. "How very nice to meet you. I'm just baking cookies, do you want to try a few?"

Matt nodded, while Dom rolled his eyes. He glanced at Matthew who was dragged into the kitchen. He loved his mother, of course, but sometimes she was just too embarrassing; her habit of feeding home-made cookies to everyone Dom brought home was something that his friends regularly made fun of.

He followed them into the kitchen to find Matt sitting at the table, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of him. He gnawed on a chocolate cookie while Dom's mother was buzzing around Matt.

"So, how come my son brings a tiny kitten like you home?" she asked. "You're so different of Dom's usual peers."

"We met at Tom's party," Matthew answered.

"He's Tom's flatmate," Dom explained. "You might have heard him mentioning Matt sometimes?"

Mrs Howard frowned at her son and then at Matt. Eventually, she smiled again. "I remember Tom mentioning his flatmate. Why do you live alone with Tom? Have your parents moved out of town, too?"

Matt shook his head. Dom frowned. He tried to remember if Tom had said something about Matt's family, but he couldn't remember anything. Actually, he knew near to nothing about Matt.

"No, they're living in this city, it's just…" Matt looked down at his plate of cookies and swallowed, blushing.

"Poor kitten," Mrs Howard purred and patted Matt's head, "if you need anything you can come to us for support."

Matt blushed and shook his head. "Thank you, but they do support me, fully." He smiled. "It's just a bit complicated."

 

 

Once again, Dom stood with his friends in the school yard and waited for the break to end. The weather was colder again, rainy and a far cry from yesterday's mild autumn air. He glanced around and found Matt standing underneath the small roof of one of the school entries. Smiling, he walked over to the reading boy.

"Hey," he greeted Matt.

Matt looked up from his book and smiled. "Hey."

"Why don't you come over and join us?"

Matt looked into the direction Dom indicated and shook his head.

"Come on," Dom urged. "They're nice once you get to know them. And Tom and Charlene are there, too."

Matt looked back at Dom and shrugged. He closed his book and nodded.

Dom grinned, happily. "Great."

They made their way over to the small group, Tom and Charlene eyeing them curiously, while the other boys and girls frowned at Matt. Dom ignored the confused frowns and introduced Matthew, earning a few wary 'Hi's.

Uncomfortable silence fell over them, broken by a few awkward trials at smalltalk. Matt shifted uneasily, clutching his book to his chest.

"Summoning Banshees?" Aaron asked after a while, staring at Matt's book. "You don't believe in that, do you?"

"…interesting." Matt whispered.

Aaron snorted. "You should meet my Dad. He's obsessed with demons. According to him, they're real and the lowest of creation."

Dom noticed Tom and Charlene frowning and glanced sideways at Matt who clutched his book even tighter. He noticed a tension in the way Matt's jaw was set that he hadn't noticed before.

"He says it hardly gets any lower than the vampires everyone's obsessing about at the moment," Aaron continued, he chuckled. "But what Dad's most fascinated with are succubi and incubi. Just imagine, vampires that don't suck your blood, but your sexual energy. They're the sluts of creation, jumping in bed with everyone."

Dom heard a low growl from Matt and, without a word, he turned and left the group. Charlene glared at Aaron, before pressing a chaste kiss on Tom's temple and following Matt.

"Why did you bring this weirdo into our group?" Aaron asked.

"Because I thought this is my group of friends and I'd like to include him into it," Dom answered. "Thanks for being a tit."

"I was just joking," Aaron snapped. "Is it my fault that this weirdo can't take it?"

"Maybe you could be a bit more sensible to others," Tom said. "Wouldn't hurt you." He nodded at Dom and followed Matt and his girlfriend.

Dom didn't see Tom nor Charlene again that day. He glanced at his watch every five minutes during the last lesson and hurriedly shoved his stuff into his bag once the bell rang, running and hoping he'd catch Matt at the gates.

He waited for another hour and just had decided to leave, figuring Matt had left already before him when he saw a familiar, tiny figure slowly advancing the gates. Dom marvelled at Matthew's ability to hide within open view, none of the other pupils seemingly noticing the boy in the middle.

"Matt," Dom called out and Matt lifted his head.

"Dom, what are you still doing here?" he asked and checked his cell phone for the time. "I thought you were finished an hour ago?"

"I waited for you," Dom answered and walked next to Matt, who glanced at him.

"A whole hour? Why?"

"Because I like spending time with you and because I want to say I'm sorry about Aaron's behaviour."

"It wasn't you who mocked me."

"But it was me who dragged you into the group. I should have known how Aaron would react."

Matt shrugged. "Thank you nevertheless."

Dom smiled and they walked in silence for a while. Dom wondered if he should invite Matt over to his place again, but he didn't know if Matt would want to deal with his hen of a mother so soon again. They reached the bend where they had to decide if to part or stay together for the remaining afternoon.

"Well…" Dom started and gesticulated weakly with his hand. Asking Matt if he could come with him could have been taken wrong easily, too.

"Do you think a creature nourishing on sexual energy is the lowest and impurest of them all?"

Dom blinked, thrown by the question for a moment. "Well, if they suck your energy, I imagine you'd get pretty weak and dried up."

"Not necessarily," Matt answered. "The cycles are a bit more complex than that. Does using solar energy drain the sun?"

"No, it's using the energy that's radiated no matter what," Dom answered.

"It's the same with incubi and succubi," Matt explained. "While they have the power to drain someone completely off their living energy, it's simply non-strategic on various levels. Feasting on the energies that are emitted is completely sufficient."

"You know quite a lot about them," Dom wondered.

Matt shrugged. "So, what do you think, are they the lowest and impurest of all?"

Dom frowned and shrugged. "Well, they do sound a bit like the sluts of creation," he tried to joke, but regretted it immediately. Matt's face darkened and he turned to walk into his street.

"Matthew, what…?" Dom called after him and ran to catch up, stopping Matt by seizing his arm.

Without turning back to Dom, Matt yanked his arm free and hissed, "Leave me alone. And I mean it, I don't want to see your face in quite some time." He sped up and left Dom standing, ignoring the calls.

Dom frowned and turned to walk home, utterly confused as to why Matt would be angry about him joking about mythical creatures.

 

 

He didn't see Matt or Tom the next day. He didn't see them on the second day, either, so he searched for Charlene, asking her what was wrong. She just shrugged and brushed him off, offering no information at all and adding to Dom's confusion. He wondered quite often why he cared about Matt this much. Sure, the sex had been fantastic and it would justify keeping the boy in Dom's vicinity, but for the first time in quite some time, Dom found himself actually caring about someone. He still felt rather horny at night, though, constantly thinking of Matt, his fingers, his mouth, the dark chuckle. He would have called, _begged_ even, if he only had Matt's number.

On Friday, he found Tom when he arrived at school. Dom just wanted to make his way over to his friend, when Tom saw him and advanced, too, pulling Dom into a calmer corner of the corridor.

"Tom, what's…"

"What have you done or said to Matthew?" Tom snarled without a greeting.

"I don't know," Dom admitted. "We had a bit of an argument or something and he told me I should leave him alone."

"And what had the argument been about?"

"We talked about what Aaron had said and Matt explained something with solar energy and I repeated that joke Aaron made when he asked if creature's living of other's sexual energy were the lowest and impurest of all and it somehow backfired," Dom explained hurriedly. He stared at his friend, hoping that he would give Dom any clues about Matt's strange behaviour.

Tom frowned, obviously thinking about what Aaron could have been joking about. Dom knew that Tom remembered, as soon as the frown turned into an angry glare. "You called him a slut?"

"No, of course not!" Dom objected. "I would _never_ call…" he paused, only now registering the exact phrasing of Tom's question. "Why _him_? We talked about fantastic beings. Superstitions."

Tom shook his head. "Talk to him."

"He doesn't want…"

"Never mind, I'll lock you away if I have to, but you two need to talk," Tom insisted. "This can't go on."

Dom just opened his mouth to ask another question, more confused than ever before, when a snigger sounded next to them. Dom turned his head to see a boy, presumably their age, maybe one or two years older, snugly fitting black button down shirt that fell barely fell over the leather belt of the red, very tight, trousers that disappeared into high, shiny black boots. Dom swallowed and raised his eyes to be met with a face made of sharp angles and striking blue eyes. It reminded Dom of Matt. Minus the screaming blue hair.

"And this is Matty's new plaything?" the boy asked. "This is the boy who breaks my beloved cousin's heart?"

Dom frowned. Just what was this boy talking about?

"Gryph," Tom greeted him. "You know Matt hates it when family turns up at school."

"Tough," Gryph answered. "If he can't deal with things himself I have to do so."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dom interrupted. "Who are you anyway?"

"You," Gryph turned to Dom, his nose merely a few inches away from Dom's, "are mistreating my cousin. And I will have. None. Of. It. Understood?"

"If I would know what exactly it was that I did wrong I'd rectify it, but since _no one_ gives me any information at all, I can't," Dom snarled back.

"You don't know?" Gryph asked and leant back to look at Tom. "He doesn't know?"

Tom shook his head.

"What am I supposed to know?" Dom snapped. "Could everyone stop assuming I'm omniscient for a moment and just tell me what it is that's so important to know?"

Gryph chuckled, almost the same, dark chuckle Dom had heard from Matt on the weekend. He swallowed again and tried to shuffle out of Gryph's vicinity, but his back hit the wall and before Dom could react, he was trapped between Gryph's arms, left and right of his head.

"I would tell you, sweetie, but I'm afraid that's something my dear cousin has to do himself." He lowered his head, rubbing his nose over Dom's throat.

"What…?" Dom shivered. He didn't want the other boy's advances, still he felt unable to resist them. Gryph was emitting the same hidden promises of desire as Matt, just on an opener, yet subtler level.

"Leave him," someone snarled from behind Gryph and Dom could breathe again, even if it was just one deep breath before he noticed that Matt was standing behind them.

"Oh, Matthew, my lovely," Gryph purred and let go of Dom. Instead he embraced Matt and within a brief moment, Matt was pressed against the wall next to Dom.

"What do you want, Gryphon?"

"I want to meet your favourite," Gryph whispered into Matt's ear.

Dom frowned, remembering Matt's reaction when he had whispered into Matt's ear just a few days ago. The low, menacing growl didn't came totally unexpected.

"I asked you not to turn up at school or try to influence my life," Matt hissed.

"But you're my favourite, I can't just stand by and watch when you fuck up," Gryph answered, nibbling at Matt's earlobe. Dom glanced at Tom, who just rolled his eyes, apparently used to scenes like this. Dom, however, wasn't sure if this was how cousins normally interacted.

"I did not fuck up," Matt growled and grabbed Gryph's hair, pulling his head back, roughly.

"No, because I am here to save the day," Gryph answered, unperturbed by the rough treatment. "Do you share, little one?"

"No," Matthew growled before Dom could even process what Gryph just had asked. He was torn between being appalled by Gryph's suggestion and being happy by Matt's immediate reaction.

Gryph pouted and reached behind his head, prising off Matt's fingers. He dipped his head and gave Matt's ear shell a quick lick before leaning in to whisper into Dom's ear, "Ever tried to lick behind his ears? Drives him _absolutely_ mad."

He stepped back and waved at them before leaving. Dom stared after him, flabbergasted. Eventually, he turned his head to the boy leaning against the wall next to him, noticing the ragged breaths Matt huffed out.

"Matthew…"

"I'm still mad at you," Matt answered and left as well.

Dom stared after him before turning to Tom. "I'm lost," he admitted. "I don't know what this is about."

"And I'm not going to tell you," Tom answered. "Sorry, mate, but this is something Matt has to explain to you."

"But he's not talking to me!"

"Oh, he will, just pester him," Tom said. "I'm sure soon you'll know more than you wanted to know."

"Did I miss a memo? Is today 'Let's confuse Dom'-day?"

Tom laughed. "Maybe. But if I'm right you'll be wiser before the weekend starts." And with that, Tom left an utterly confused Dom.

 

 

Dom shifted on his chair and stared down at the paper. The numbers were kinda blurry, he thought. And the nine reminded him of Matt. Come to think of it, the two did as well. And the eight. When their teacher told the class to do task six, he completely misheard her, and almost fell from his chair.

Swallowing, he rose and mumbled an excuse of feeling faint and going to the rest room to lie down for a while. He reclined the offer to send someone with him and stumbled out of the classroom, thanking his teacher.

He closed the door and leant against the wall next to it, breathing in. What the hell was wrong with him, he wondered, while walking to the lavatories. He let the door fall shut behind him and peered into the mirror, wondering why he had come to this particular lavatory, when there had been at least three on his way.

He heard a weak sound from one of the stalls and frowned, walking closer. He stopped in front of a cubicle, listening to the ragged breathing from within.

"Matt?"

Instead of receiving a verbal answer, the door opened and he was pulled in and pressed against the already slammed shut door. Small hands were fisted into Dom's shirt and a hot mouth was pressed on his, a foreign, but already familiar tongue pushing roughly in. Matt ground his hips against Dom's, groaning.

Dom lifted his hands to touch Matt's shoulders, but as soon as he could feel a whisper of the shirt, Matt had pulled back and cowered on the toilet seat, sitting on the lavatory flush. Dom stared at him, eyes dark and lips red, hair standing wildly in random angles and an unmistakable boner in his trousers.

"Help me," Matt breathed. "Everything makes me horny. I see a boy smiling at a girl, I see their hands intertwined, I see him staring at her tits, stare at his groin myself, imagine having a threesome with them, thinking of you… I can't take it, I feel like jumping on a random pupil and dry humping them until I come."

Dom swallowed. He didn't want to give in yet, not before he knew that Matt wouldn't snap at him like a PMS-ing girl right after he had come. "What do you want me to do about it? You're still mad at me, remember?"

"Dominic, please," Matt whined and slid from the flush to kneel on the toilet lid, hands reaching out to claw at Dom's belt. "Please, anything. Let me take you, give me a blowjob, a hand job. Fuck me if you want, just make me come, please."

Dom swallowed again, his mouth feeling far too dry. He tried to keep up the façade, but it was getting harder by the second. Matt was leaning forward, fingers pushing into the already opened trousers and chest pressed against chest.

"Please, Dominic," Matt whispered against Dom's neck, "please, anything."

"Anything?"

Matt nodded and licked his lips. "Anything. Do you want me to go down on you?"

"No, I just want you to stop being mad at me about something I don't even know," Dom answered. He buried his hands in Matt's hair and pulled his head back, forcing Matt to arch his back.

"Okay."

"And you will tell me what this whole tantrum is all about?"

Matt swallowed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Yes."

"Good. Take off your trousers and kneel on the toilet, elbows on the lavatory flush." Dom loosened his hold on Matt's hair and watched Matt's fingers working on his own belt, trousers and boxer shorts being shoved down shortly after. Matt made to turn around, but Dom stopped him, one of his hands holding Matt's head in place. "On second thought, I want to watch your face as you come undone."

Matt nodded and stilled. "How do you want me?"

"So obedient today?" Dom whistled. He tapped his nose. "Do you want to know what I thought of when I first noticed your poster of the elements?"

Matt nodded.

"I imagined you, kneeling on your bed, hands between your legs, wanking and mouthing dirty words at the elements."

Matt smirked. "They are my bitches, really."

Dom grinned and ran his thumb over the side of Matt's neck. "I want you kneeling on this toilet lid, stroking yourself."

Matt licked his lips and leant back again, propping himself up with one hand, his other being dragged over a pale chest and stomach until it reached the hair between Matt's legs. He looked up at Dom, mouth hanging open and eyes filled with desire.

Leaning against the cubicle door, Dom took in the wanton boy in front of him, Matt's right shoulder moving in time with his strokes. Matt moaned and swayed, almost falling to the ground, but Dom reacted and gripped his shoulders.

Matt's head fell forward, forehead hitting against Dom's groin. Stilling his hand's movements, Matt looked up. "Dom, please, may I take you in my mouth?"

Dom swallowed and blinked. He certainly wasn't averse to the request, but he knew that he most likely wouldn't reciprocate if asked. A tiny part of his brain that wasn't hazed with lust, told him that this would just not be fair.

"You're not getting off, let me suck you, please," Matt begged, his hands working on Dom's flies again and pulling the hard flesh into the open. Dom felt moist, warm breath skitter over it and shuddered. Resisting was harder than ever, and he had never been good at resisting sexual offers to start with.

"You don't have…" he started.

"I want to," Matt interrupted him and closed his mouth around the head of Dom's cock, the tip of his tongue pressing against the slit and stroking teasingly.

Dom's head banged against the wood behind him and he lost himself in the feeling of warmth and wetness; a warm tongue sweeping over his skin, tracing veins, teasing, pressing and stroking in the same rhythm as Matt's shoulder moved.

Remembering their shared morning, Dom ran his hand down Matt's back and pushed between the cheeks, Matt's head bobbed faster as if in nodding and Dom removed his hand from Matt's buttocks and pushed the index finger into Matt's mouth.

Matt let Dom's erection fall from his mouth and sucked on the fingers, glancing up at Dom from underneath dark eye leashes with the filthiest expression Dom had ever seen.

Matt pulled his head back again and smirked. "That's enough. Make me lose it, I want to feel you pushing inside me, hard and fast; want to feel you coming down my throat."

Dom groaned and moved without thinking, roughly pushing forward, back into Matt's welcoming mouth and his fingers pushing into Matt's arse. He tried to go for the prostrate, knowing he was successful when Matt jerked, a groan being sent over Dom's own flesh and the mouth around him slackened. He felt, more than saw Matt come, a muffled scream flying up to him and muscles clenching around his fingers.

Swallowing, Dom pulled his fingers out of Matt and hesitantly took hold of Matt's head, staring down and ready to pull away should Matt show any signs of discomfort. All he got was a short nod and another smirk and Dom tightened his hands in Matt's hair, guiding their pace until he came himself.

Dom collapsed against the door, legs too shaky to support him on their own. He glanced down at Matt, who just swallowed and licked his lips.

"Oh god, thank you," Matts said and reached down to pull Dom's trousers and boxers up.

"Cheers, but Dom does it, too."

Matt laughed, the goofy laugh Dom had heard a few days before, and reached for his own trousers.

"How did you find me?" Matt asked, once they were presentably dressed again and had left the stall. "I thought I hid well."

Dom shrugged. "It was a bit strange, actually. It was like you called me, like something pulled me here without me actually deciding to come." He laughed. "Oh dear, that sounds so sappy."

Matt stopped in the door and Dom almost bumped into him. He turned around and stared wide-eyed at Dom.

"Matthew?" Dom asked and reached out to lay a hand on Matt's shoulder, but the smaller boy slipped away.

"I'm sorry," Matt ground out. "I'm so sorry." He turned and ran out of the toilets and Dom heard his footsteps fade away towards the nearest entrance.

Dom ran a hand over his face, wondering what had happened. This boy was a walking enigma, and as exhilarating it was in the bedroom, it was just as tiring outside of the bedroom. He should ask Tom for a manual, Dom decided. Someone who lived with Matt since about a year should know how to deal with those quirks.

He left the toilets and stared into the direction he had heard Matt taking off in, wondering if he should follow, but his stuff was still in the classroom and Matt wouldn't let him in if he really had run home. Sighing, Dom walked to the room where they had their next lessons, hoping that Aaron would bring his bag.

Dom sunk down on the floor and waited for the bell to ring, watching the odd pupil and teacher passing. Tom was the first to arrive after the bell had rung. He frowned at Dom and poked him with his foot.

"What's up?"

"I don't know," Dom said. "I thought Matt and I were okay again, but then he ran off. And before you ask, I did not say anything wrong, I did not make any jokes. We just… well…" Dom gesticulated, knowing Matt wouldn't approve if he talked about their encounter in public.

Tom sighed. "I see."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I think I know what's wrong. And before _you_ ask, no, I'm not going to tell you. Sorry, mate."

"Then how am I ever going to find out?" Dom exclaimed. This whole day was just getting more and more frustrating. "I'd run after him, but I know he's home and locked up and will refuse to let me in."

"You want to follow him?"

"Yes, I finally want to understand what's going on!"

"Fine," Tom said and pulled out his cell phone. "Follow him. He'll be home. I text Gryph, he's got the keys, meet him at the front door."

Dom pulled a face. He did not want to be alone with Gryph even for one minute. Dom felt as if he was being seduced just by Gryph's vicinity and he certainly didn't want to be seduced when he was doing his best to get into Matthew's good books.

 

 

Half an hour later, Dom stood in front of the building where Tom and Matt shared their flat, waiting for the blue-haired boy to arrive. Dom paced up and down in front of the door until Gryph arrived about fifteen minutes later.

"Don't tell me anything," he said and grinned lewdly. "Tom told me anything I need to know."

"Great that everyone but me knows what this hullabaloo is all about," Dom growled and tried to squeeze out of the entry to enable Gryph to unlock the door. Unfortunately, Gryph blocked the small niche and Dom was forced to endure the other's vicinity. Obviously, Gryph was revelling in Dom's reluctance and pressed closer, fumbling with the key in the lock and taking his time.

As soon as the door was open, Dom rushed forward and walked past Tom and Matt's door, making sure that Gryph wouldn't trap him again.

Gryph unlocked the door and walked in, holding it open for Dom. He pointed at Matt's door and Dom walked over the corridor, knocking.

"Go away."

"Matt, no, I won't go away," Dom answered. "Please open the door."

"No."

"Matt, please, at least explain to me what I did wrong," Dom pleaded.

"Nothing," Matt's voice answered. "You did nothing wrong, now go away."

Dom frowned. "You don't make sense."

"Doesn't matter."

"Matthew James Bellamy!" Gryph shouted. "Open this fucking door or I'll kick it open. And you know I'm not doing hollow threats."

Silence was the only answer.

"Matthew, this is the last warning," Gryph shouted again. "I count to three and you better had the door opened before I'm finished!"

Silence.

"One."

The key clicked in the lock on the other side of the door. Dom breathed in and pushed the door open, finding Matt lying on his bed, back to the door. He frowned. Just how did Matt manage to unlock the door and end up on the bed again before Dom had even opened the door?

"Matthew, just stop acting like a child," Gryph spoke from behind Dom.

"I marked him," Matt whispered.

"Yes, you did."

"I never wanted to."

"What are you talking about?" Dom asked, but was ignored. If he had hoped to find any answers once inside Matt's room, he had hoped in vain. He sighed and sunk down onto the floor, deciding it was best to just wait and see where things went.

"Tough," Gryph answered. "Now you did. Deal with it. And I'm sure it won't be the last time."

Matt sat up and turned around, glaring at his cousin. "You don't care, I know, but maybe I didn't want to live this life. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Constantly," Gryph answered and walked over to the bed. "I always wonder why you want to deny what you are when you could enjoy it." He pushed Matt back into a lying position, moving to straddle his cousin.

"I don't like it," Matt retorted and averted his eyes.

Gryph laughed darkly. "Liar. You love it, and you know it."

"I hate being dependent on it."

"Just what are you talking about?" Dom demanded. Even if he had decided to wait and observe, things were getting a bit too weird. He still was not sure if cousins should be behaving like Matt and Gryph did.

Gryph sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He walked over to Dom and sat down opposite him.

"He hasn't told you anything about his family, has he?"

Dom shook his head.

"That's because my beloved cousin is a coward and embarrassed of what he is."

"And what _is_ he?"

"Gryphon," Matt objected weakly and Dom turned his head to look at him.

"Well, if you're not going to tell him, I will," Gryph answered.

Matt swallowed and stared at Dom, anxiously. He opened his mouth and shut it again. "I…" he started, but cut himself off and shook his head.

"We're incubi," Gryph said.

Dom blinked and turned his head to the blue-haired boy. "What? You're joking!"

"No," Matt said. "Our family consists of incubi and succubi. We are like vampires feeding on sexual energy."

"There are no…"

"There are," Gryph said. "And we are. Although, my darling cousin prefers to live in denial."

Dom shook his head. "But vampires, demons, all those entities, they're fantasy," he stuttered.

"It's safer to let the broad public believe that, yes," Gryph said. "But we're real."

"Ask Tom if you don't believe us," Matt said. "He knows about us."

"This is no joke?"

Matt shook his head.

"So…" Dom stopped, remembering what had brought their first argument up. His eyes widened. "Oh shit, and I… Oh, Matthew, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I…"

"I know, forget about it," Matt said. "We shouldn't hang out together any longer anyway."

Dom wanted to ask why, but the angry growl next to him stopped him. Dom turned his head in time to see Gryph jumping up and onto the bed, pinning Matt to the mattress.

"Stop talking bullshit," he hissed, hips grinding down against Matt's. "He wants it, you. So why can't you simply accept it?"

Matt tried to yank his hands free from Gryph's hold, but failed. "Because I don't want to…"

He never finished the sentence because Gryph had dipped his head down and was sucking on the skin behind Matt's left ear. Matt moaned, letting his hands lie where they lay, even as Gryph let go and started to unbutton Matt's shirt.

"Gryphon, please, stop," Matt objected weakly.

"Stop denying what you are, first," Gryph retorted and rubbed his thumbs over Matt's nipples. A shudder ran through the lithe body and Matt emitted a fractured moan. He shook his head.

Gryph chuckled. "Admit it, you enjoy this."

Matt bit his lips and glared at his cousin. Suddenly, he smirked and sat up, attaching his mouth to Gryph's jaw line. The blue-haired incubus moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. Matthew chuckled darkly. He lifted his hands to tangle in Gryph's hair, holding the head in place.

Dom swallowed, this whole display more arousing than he would have liked to admit. He wondered if he should help Matt, or maybe he should just join the two boys on the bed.

With an angry growl, Gryph prised Matt's fingers off his hair and pushed his cousin back onto the bed. He shifted and reached underneath the bed, pulling out Matt's hoard of toys. "Oh no, you won't distract me now."

"Won't I?" Matt retorted and bucked his hips up.

Gryph cursed, whatever he had seized from Matt's box slipping out of his fingers again. He bent a bit more and obviously managed to grab the item again. He straightened, a ball gag in his hands, and smirked down at Matt.

"No, you won't," Gryph said and pushed the red ball into Matt's mouth, securing the straps behind his head. "Your mouth is too dangerous to be allowed to run free."

Matthew hummed around the gag, but made no attempts to remove it. He turned his head and stared at Dom, gaze dark and longing, and extended one arm towards Dom, fingers curling as if in invitation.

"There are a few things you should know to deal with my dear cousin," Gryph said and yanked Matt's belt open. "For one, he loves to be gagged. Which is a shame really, since you can't hear him moan and shout your name."

Dom nodded dumbly and watched Gryph roughly undressing Matt.

"Secondly," Gryph smirked and rubbed his palms over Matt's nipples. Moaning through the gag, Matt arched his back, head pressing into the pillow. "His nipples. You should take your time to worship them."

Dom nodded again, staring at Matt's throat. He licked his lips.

"And thirdly," Gryph continued, he bent down and licked over the shell of Matt's ears. A violent shudder ran through Matt's body and he lifted his hands, clawing at Gryph's shoulders and ground his hips up, "his ears are really sensitive.I once made him orgasm just by licking and sucking his ears."

He took hold of Matt's shoulders and pushed his cousin into a sitting position, facing Dom. "There are other parts of his body that trigger interesting reactions, but those are the most important for now."

Dom heard Gryph talking, but didn't really register what he said. His eyes were trained on Matthew. Naked Matthew, eyes glowing darkly and full of sinful promises, hair unruly and lips straining around the red ball. Matt walked towards Dom, pace calculated and hips swaying slightly, seductive in a subdued way.

Dom swallowed and waited, Matt's aura sealing him in place.

Matt slowly knelt down in front of Dom and laid his hands on Dom's shoulders, slowly dragging them down over Dom's chest and pushing underneath the shirt. Matt leant forward, scanning Dom's face thoroughly. Dom nodded and dipped his head, kissing the side of Matt's mouth.

Matt shivered and pushed Dom's shirt up while Dom kissed his way over Matt's cheekbones and eventually closed his lips around Matt's earlobe. A shiver ran through the body pressed against Dom's. Within the fraction of a second, he was pushed backwards onto the carpet and his shirt was shoved further up. He lifted his arms so Matt could remove the garment.

Dom smirked once the shirt was over his head and he could see Matt looming above him again. "Do you want me?"

Matt nodded and sat up, concentrating on working on Dom's belt. Dom lifted his hips to help him removing his trousers and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You can have me," Dom whispered into Matt's ear.

The incubus mewled and pushed Dom back again. He glanced around, eyes alighting on his box of toys and he made to crawl towards it.

"You looking for this?" someone asked from behind them.

Dom blinked and craned his head. He had almost forgotten about Gryphon. He frowned to see the other incubus naked, too. Matt took the offered tube out of Gryph's hands and nodded.

"You didn't think I'd just sit there and watch you, did you?" Gryph asked and winked at Dom.

Dom blushed and shifted, trying to hide behind Matt. The young incubus growled, moving to cover Dom. Gryph laughed and gripped Matt's hair, pulling his head back. He licked over Matt's throat, sucking on his Adam's apple. "I don't want to share, at least not him."

Matt moaned, plopping the tube open with one hand. Dom reached out and took the tube out of Matt's hand, squeezing a good amount of the liquid onto Matt's hand and leading it between his legs. He felt Matt's fingers pushing in and winced at the pain. Nevertheless, Dom reached out and pulled Matt out of Gryph's hold and towards him.

Matt dragged his nosed over Dom's chest, adding a second finger and scissoring them inside Dom. Gryph growled and ran his hands over Matt's back and Dom saw Matt stiffening. He turned his head to glare at his smirking cousin and rolled his hips down.

"As I said, I don't want to share _him_ , but maybe he has to share _you_."

Dom growled and kicked at Gryph's knee. He surely didn't want to share Matt at all. The blue-haired incubus just sniggered and curled his fingers around Matt's wrist, pulling his fingers out of Dom.

"I think he's ready," he whispered into Matt's ear.

Another growl reached Dom's ears and something bigger pushed into him. He pressed his head into the carpet, hissing at the pain. Matt stilled, waiting for Dom to adjust, but jerked forward just a bit too soon, and Dom screamed. Matt was pushed down, chest pressing against Dom's. Gryph's face was visible behind Matt's head and his hands were placed next to Dom's shoulders.

Dom swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, realising that the set pace was dictated by Gryphon moving inside Matt. He felt Matt's fingers tangle in his hair, his head pulled towards Matt's. Dom opened his eyes and was met with Matt's lustful stare.

He lifted his hands and fumbled on the gag until it came loose and slid down to hang around Matt's neck.

"Kiss me, Dominic."

Dom obeyed, pulling Matt's head down to crash their lips together, tongues battling for dominance, moans emitted and swallowed by the other. Dom felt Matt's hands squeezing between their bodies and stroking over his length and Gryph's pace sped up, slamming Matt faster and harder into Dom. He groaned and ran his hands over Matt's back, wiping sweat away and triggered a moan from the incubus.

"Oh yes," Matt mewled. He turned his head to Gryph, begging him to go harder. Gryph buried one of his hands in Matt's hair, keeping his head leant back and throat revealed to Dom. Gnawing on his lips, Dom reached up and pushed two fingers into Matt's mouth. A warm tongue curled around the digits, Matt's cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Matt kept sucking, even when Dom came, spilling over his stomach and Matt's hand. It didn't take Matt long to follow, mouth falling open and letting Dom's fingers slip away. Dom brushed the moist fingers down Matt's throat until they got caught in the gag. He still felt Matt moving inside him, even after coming since Gryph was still pounding into Matt. Dom whimpered, the stimulation of his now spent and tender flesh merely painful.

Matt smiled lazily and straightened, pushing back against Gryph. He turned his head, whispering into his cousin's ear, "Slow down a moment and let me pull out."

"I won't let you…"

"I'm not going anywhere, just let me pull out of Dominic."

Gryph grunted and encircled Matt's waist with his arms. He pulled Matt back, Dom hissing when Matt was yanked out of him this roughly. He pushed himself into a sitting position, watching the two incubi.

Gryph had stilled for a moment to put the ball gag back into Matt's mouth. "Move," he hissed into Matt's ear. Matt nodded and rolled his hips down, throwing his head back when he hit his prostrate. Gryph smirked and gesticulated for Dom to look into Matt's hoard of toys.

Dom frowned and glanced at Matt, silently asking permission. Matt nodded and Dom crawled towards the bed and pulled the box towards him.

"Cock ring," Gryph grunted.

Dom nodded and rifled through the manifold toys, wondering what some of them were used to. He finally settled on a ring-like thing made of rubber and turned back to show it to the two incubi. Gryph nodded.

"Put it on Matt," he ordered.

Dom swallowed and crawled back to them, kneeling in front of Matt and glancing up. Matt nodded, dark eyes half-lidded. Carefully, Dom took hold of Matt's cock and shoved the ring over the length that was hardening again. He fumbled with Matt’s balls, eventually succeeding in fitting them through the ring.

Dom lifted his gaze and smirked. He extended his tongue and ran it over one of the hard nipples, a muffled yelp his reward. Dom chuckled and used his teeth, nibbling on the hard bud. He used his thumb to tease the other nipple, flicking it against the bud. More mewling and shivering were the answer.

Dom heard a groan from behind Matt and the two incubi stilled. Dom lifted his gaze to see a lazily grinning Gryph. He lifted Matt off himself and let him fall into Dom's arms.

Dom embraced Matt, rubbing his sides and feeling Matt pressing and shifting against him, nose and gagged mouth being dragged over Dom's shoulder and neck.

Gryph collected his clothes and stopped at Matt's door. He stared at them, licking his lips. "You have no clue just how lucky you are," he said to Dom. "He's so wonderfully responsive, even for an incubus. If it was possible to mark another incubus, he would be mine already."

"You're one family!" Dom exclaimed, feeling Matt chuckling in his arms.

"Cousins, both male," Gryph specified. "We can't procreate, thus there's no reason why we shouldn't have sex. We're like brothers with benefits, really." He smirked and nodded towards Matt. "Now you know how to get his attention. Use it. And I wouldn't let him come for another hour. Keep him on the edge. He needs to learn where it's undue being stubborn." He tipped against his temple and left, closing the door behind him.

Dom looked at the armful of writhing body he held. "So, you're an actual incubus?"

Matt nodded.

"You're like a solar cell that specified on sexual energy."

Another nod.

"Well, explains a lot." Dom reached around Matt's head to remove the gag and it fell down between their legs. Matt moved his jaw as if testing what it was like to close his mouth again.

"You marked me?" Dom asked.

"Yes, sorry" Matt answered, eyes downcast and hands playing nervously with the gag. The paleness of Matt's fingers was a nice contrast to the red ball, Dom thought. "I didn't mean to. I never wanted to mark someone."

"Why did you?"

Matt blushed. "It happened because I'm attracted to you." He sighed and raised his eyes to look at Dom. "You met this side of me, it's dark and insatiable, I act on instinct."

"And what will happen to me now?"

"You'll know when I'm… hungry," Matt explained. "This morning in the toilets?"

Dom nodded.

"That's what it's going to be like. Usually not as strong, but you'll feel the pull. And since you're my only favourite, you'll feel it rather often."

"Can you reverse it?" Dom asked. He realised that he sounded quite harsh without intending to and bit his lip.

Matt averted his eyes again. „Only by finding another favourite the pull would lessen, but the mark will only vanish completely when one dies."

"Oh," was all that Dom could utter.

"I'm so sorry," Matt whispered, staring down at his hands.

Dom sighed and put his index finger under Matt's chin, gently pushing his head up. Dom smiled. "I think there are worse things. And I don't want you to find another favourite, nor do I want anyone of us to die."

Matt swallowed. "Dominic?"

Dom grinned and dipped his head, holding Matt's chin with thumb and index, he whispered into Matt's ear, "Nevertheless, you need to be punished."

He felt Matt swallow where his hand rested against Matt's throat. "Yes," Matt answered and closed his eyes.

Dom smirked and gently ran his finger over Matt's length. "Starting from Monday, you'll be wearing this pretty ring the whole week."

Matt's eyes shot open and he gaped at Dom. "Even at…?"

"I guess I might be nice for school. You'll meet me in the toilets before and after school, so I can remove it and put it on again."

Matt's eyes took on a darker shade, a sly grin appearing on his lips. He shifted and, _coincidentally_ , brushed a hand against Dom's cock. "Accepted."

"You won't be coming for a whole week, little wildcat," Dom promised.

Matt shivered. "I will be weak by the end of it, you'll have to take care of me," he purred. He craned his neck, nipping a moist path along Dom's jaw line. "And seeing as it's the weekend now, you can feed me before."


	3. Er sagte: Mir gehört der Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaaaah. Third Chapter. And yes, I‘m writing a lot of this at the moment. Because I hope to finish it fast and then be able to concentrate on my other stories again…
> 
> This chapter translates to: _He says: Mine is the Day_

"Mum invited you over for lunch."

"Who else is going to be there?" Matt's voice sounded tiredly from the other end of the line.

"Just me and Mum," Dom answered. "I think she wants to adopt you. And she wants to know if you prefer milk rice or au gratin potatoes."

"Au gratin potatoes?"

"Yes."

"Fucking love it," Matt admitted.

Dom chuckled. "I'll tell her. Do you think you can be here in two hours?"

"It's 10am on a Saturday!"

"We always have lunch at 12am," Dom answered, tempted to add a snide remark about wanking until late in the night, but thought better of it. Knowing the incubus, he would not approve of Dom mentioning anything sexual if the chances were that Dom's mother could hear them. Dom shook his head. He still couldn't quite believe what Matt and Gryph had told him, but Tom had affirmed their story, and it did make some kind of sense, explaining the two personas of Matt.

"Alright," Matt groaned. "I'll be there. Anything I should bring?"

"No, just yourself," Dom answered, smiling.

Matt grunted another affirmative answer and hung up. Still smiling, Dom went downstairs into the kitchen where his mother was cleaning.

"And?" she asked expectantly.

"He loves au gratin potatoes," Dom answered.

"Splendid!" Mrs Howard exclaimed. "Did you tell Matthew when to be here?"

"Of course, Mum, he wasn't too hyped about the time, though." Dom sniggered. "I think I woke him up."

"Awwww, poor kitten, no proper rhythm," Mrs Howard purred and Dom had to bite his lip to keep himself from mentioning that teenagers in general tended to sleep in at weekends. He left his Mum buzzing in the kitchen and went to his room to sit down and get some homework done, but had to stop after half an hour.

He swallowed and groaned. "Matt…"

Dom glanced at his cell phone. He grinned and picked it up, typing a short text and sending it to Matt. It only took half a minute for the answer to arrive, which impressed Dom.

-stop wanking, hornball, I need to do homework-

-sry sholdnt hav wokn me up-

Apparently, Matt wasn't quite capable of typing a simple message, but Dom wasn't able to concentrate on his biology text either, thus he deemed it only fair. He closed the book and fell from the chair onto his bed, one hand pushing beneath his waistband. The phone buzzed on the table and Dom was tempted to ignore it, but thought better of it.

Matt had written another message.

-what are you doing?-

-thinking of you with my hands down my trousers-

It took another minute until the answer came, startling Dom from his self-induced haze. This time Matt was ringing him.

"Yes?" Dom whispered into his phone, delighting in the gasp on the other end.

"Matt?"

He heard the other boy swallow. "Do you have a lock on your door?"

"Yes…" Dom answered, his hand stilling in his trousers. Was Matt implying what Dom thought?

"You got some kind of gag?"

"Could be arranged."

"I'll be over at yours in half an hour," Matt growled. "Stop wanking. Now."

"But…"

"No buts, I'll take care of you once I’ve arrived."

The line went dead and Dom lay on his bed, his hand still hidden in his trousers, but unmoving. He sighed and removed it, staring at the ceiling and waiting for Matthew. When the incubus finally came, Dom didn't dare going downstairs in fear of revealing his boner to his mother. He had spent the time thinking about just what Matt could do to him, or what he could do to Matt. He sighed. That boy had him constantly horny.

He heard Matt and his mother talking and then footsteps advanced and a knock came on the door. Dom pushed himself up and opened the door a bit, relieved to only see Matt on the other side. He flashed Dom his filthiest smirk and pushed himself into the room, kicking the door shut and locking it. He pulled Dom against him, lips finding each other in a demanding kiss.

Matt broke the kiss when Dom emitted a soft moan.

"We need to be silent."

"I only found one scarf to use as a gag," Dom admitted ruefully. The idea of both of them being gagged was somewhat arousing.

"You don't need a gag if there's a penis in your mouth," Matt answered flippantly.

Dom swallowed. "About that… I know I should have said something before, but…"

"You don't want to give head," Matt finished Dom's sentence.

Dom shook his head. "I don't like the idea of going down on someone. I know it's not fair to tell you now, after you already…"

Matt hushed Dom and laid a finger against Dom's lips. "You really need to realise that what I'm doing to you and allow you to do to me is what I want to happen. If I suck you, it's because I want to suck you. You're not obliged to do something just because I did it to you."

"I decided, that I would do it to my girl or boyfriend, but, well, I don't know…" Dom gesticulated weakly. He never had to do this talk before, never thought he'd have to some day. "Do you…"

"I think it's too early to decide," Matt answered.

Dom nodded, not knowing if he was relieved or rejected. "So, what are we?"

"Do we need to define it?" Matt asked, sneakily pushing his hand into Dom's trousers.

Dom groaned and let his head fall against Matt's. "This is the first time I'm putting effort into, well, seeing someone, you know? You being more than just a one night stand. I think I would like to put some kind of label on it, something that sets it apart."

Smiling, Matt pushed Dom towards the bed. "Friends with benefits?"

Dom nodded and let himself fall backwards, grabbing Matt's shoulders and pulling the smaller boy down with him. "Sounds good to me."

Matt shifted against Dom, his hand still in Dom's trousers and brushing against the erection there. "So, how are we going to go about ensuring silence?"

"I suggest I'm taking the gag and you'll bite the pillow while I'm taking you from behind," Dom suggested, he pushed his hands into Matt's hair and roughly pulled his head down to suck on Matt's earlobe. A shudder ran through Matt's body and he moaned.

"Yes," Matt breathed out. "Please, yes."

Dom chuckled and flicked his tongue against Matt's ear, tracing the shell teasingly. "I could make you agree to anything like this, couldn't I?"

Matt writhed above him, tearing at his jumper with his free hand and nodded.

"That's good to know," Dom chuckled and pushed Matt into a sitting position, helping him to remove the jumper. Dom pouted when he saw the t-shirt underneath.

Matt chuckled darkly. "It's cold outside, and doesn't prolonged anticipation add to the pleasure?" He pushed his hands underneath Dom's shirt and shoved it upwards.

"It adds to the frustration," Dom growled and yanked Matt's shirt up and off. "Want you naked beneath me."

Matt sniggered and jumped up, working on his belt. "What a good thing that I want you naked above me." He had just shoved his jeans down when a shout came from downstairs.

"Boys, lunch is ready!"

They froze, staring at each other in shock before rushing to get dressed again. Five minutes later, they sat at the kitchen table, Mrs Howard throwing their dishevelled appearance suspicious looks. Dom swallowed, noticing Matt's cheeks shining in a crimson red.

Thankfully, Dom's mother didn't comment on her suspicions and just filled the plates in front of them.

"I tried to remember your family name, but I think no one mentioned it yet," she said.

Matt stared at his plate. "Bellamy…"

"Mhm, Bellamy, I think I've heard this name before."

Matt still stared down, pushing some potato slices around. Dom frowned. He wondered if Matt would ever tell him about his family if he was even this reluctant to reveal his family name.

"I never saw your parents at one of the parent's evenings, did I?" Mrs Howard wondered.

Matt shook his head. "They don't attend." He smiled and went on before she could express her shock at this behaviour. "I asked them to."

"But why?"

"It's complicated."

Dom chewed on a few potatoes and thought. Since Matt and Gryph were incubi, it was only logical to assume that the whole Bellamy family consisted of incubi and succubi. Dom wondered what they were like. Were they like Matt, trying to hide the insatiable side of them; or were they like Gryph, living their sexuality without hesitation and shame?

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to, kitten," Dom's mother said and patted Matt's arm. "Excuse my curiosity."

Matt nodded and smiled. "Your au gratin potatoes are delicious."

Mrs Howard beamed. "Thank you, kitten."

They finished lunch, chatting about school and homework, Matt agreeing to help Dom with an English essay in the afternoon. He went back to Dom's room while Dom remained downstairs to help his mother with the dishes.

"Dom, I love you," she said and hung the towel over the radiator to dry, "but I know your usual games."

"What?" Dom frowned and glanced at the door. He swallowed; Matt definitely wanted to continue from where they had been interrupted.

"I know you've got someone different each weekend, and it's fine as long as you're safe and no-one's hurt…"

"Mum…" Dom whined. This was a discussion he _definitely_ didn't want to have.

"No, Dominic, listen," she insisted. "Matthew's not one of your usual playmates, and whatever you're planning, you better be honest with him or you'll be in trouble with me."

"Mum…"

"Did you understand me, Howard junior?"

"Mum, if you'd let me explain for a moment, you'd know that I never planned to be anything but honest with him. And I never make promises I don't intend to keep."

"You're not just trying to get into his pants?" she asked suspiciously.

Dom groaned. "No, Mum, I'm not just trying to get into his pants." He bit his tongue to stop him from blurting out that Matt obviously wanted to be into Dom's pants right now.

"Good. So, what are you two?"

"Muuum…" Dom groaned. He knew this was a question Matt wouldn't want him to answer truthfully. He felt a hand on his arm and turned his head to see Matt, head bent down and cheeks red.

"Mrs Howard, thank you for the kind words and your concern," he murmured. "I really appreciate it, but I can take care of myself. I'm not getting myself into something I don't like and Dom hasn't treated me bad in any way so far."

"Matthew." Mrs Howard blushed. "You see me embarrassed, I didn't intend for you to hear this."

Matt smiled shyly, and shook his head, barely noticeable.

In the end, they really had managed to finish their homework, something Dom almost didn't believe, given the horny state of the incubus. They lay next to each other on Dom's bed, coming down from their last coupling and Dom reached over to remove the moist scarf from Matt's lips.

"Are you always this horny?"

"No," Matt admitted. "I'm just excited to have someone regular to play with now."

"You had Tom."

"Yes, and Gryph, but it's different with someone you haven't grown up with."

Dom nodded and shifted to lie on Matt. "I was wondering, do you even need food? I mean, vampires don't need anything but blood, so what about you?"

Matt chuckled and craned his neck to peck Dom's nose. "We do need food, too. We need everything humans need, plus the sexual energy."

"Do you have any super powers? Any special skills?"

"I can make you want me."

"Well, yes…"

Matt shook his head and flipped them over, licking a wet trail over Dom's throat. "No, you don't understand," he drawled. "I could make _anyone_ crave me, crave being taken by me. I could suck you of all your energy, your life even, and you'd beg for me to go on."

Dom swallowed and grabbed Matt's hair to pull his head up and look into his eyes. "You said you don't suck people's…"

"Not usually," Matt answered. "I despise the idea of draining someone of their life power, and objectively seen it brings more troubles than just feasting on the emitted energies." He ran his hands over Dom's sides and up his arms until he reached Dom's wrists and pulled Dom's arms down, pining them to the mattress.

"This week to come, without any sex…"

"I will be starving by the end of it," Matt whispered into Dom's ear.

"Why did you agree?" Dom asked weakly, his grasp on thinking becoming difficult once again.

"Because I feel guilty for marking you and because I enjoy this kind of torture just a bit too much," Matt admitted. "Ask Gryph. Suggest some kind of twisted game and I'll be in."

"How often have you slept together?" Dom growled. It was safe to say that Dom was getting jealous of the other incubus for knowing Matthew so much better than Dom might ever do.

"If I had counted, you wouldn't want to hear the number," Matt chuckled and rolled his hips down.

Jealousy forgotten for the moment, Dom bucked his hips to meet Matt's movement. "Anything else I should know about incubi?"

"I dye my hair," Matt answered.

Dom peered at the roots of Matt's hair and then glanced down between their legs. Brunet.

Matt chuckled. "I dye down there, too."

"But why?"

"Because blue attracts too much attention." Matt let go of one of Dom's wrists and pushed two fingers into Dom's mouth. "Gryph doesn't dye his hair."

"That's your natural hair colour, too?" Dom asked, voice muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

Matt nodded and removed his fingers from Dom's mouth. "Ready for another round?"

Dom swallowed. "Just give me a few minutes, will you? We've been going at it the whole afternoon already."

Matt pouted. "We had breaks when we did our homework." He smirked. "In that case, you’ll have to recline and watch me." He sat back, the hand with the moist fingers disappearing behind him.

Dom swallowed and lifted his hand to Matt's cock, but was batted away.

"You wanted a break," Matt growled and closed his own hand around himself. He stroked over the hard flesh, thumb pushing over the head, bucking his hips and mouth falling open.

Dom growled and ignored the order to remain watching, he curled his hand around Matt's nape and crashed their mouths against each other, swallowing the moans spilling from Matt's lips. He pushed Matt backwards and pulled his legs apart, joining Matt's fingers in the tight opening.

Matt gasped and bit his lip, pushing down on their fingers.

"You like this?" Dom breathed against Matt's ear.

The incubus nodded. "Fuck, yes, touch me, Dominic."

"You ordered me to only watch," Dom teased.

"You've got your fingers in my ass already, fucking wrap your other hand around my cock now!" Matt snapped, teeth only just missing Dom's earlobe.

"Whatever you want, little wildcat." Dom grinned and brought his hand between them, following the pace Matt's hand already set until the small body under him tensed and warmth spilled over their hands.

He lifted his hand and stared at the white stickiness. A chuckle reached his ears and an equally sticky hand took hold of his wrist and led the hand to a pink tongue that lapped at the besmirched fingers, drawing them into a warm mouth.

"Why, you little, filthy wildcat," Dom growled.

Matt smirked and shifted underneath Dom, stretching and brushing their abdomens together.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" Dom asked.

Matt shook his head. "I had planned to do some homework, but we’ve done all of it already."

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay overnight."

"You won't get any sleep," Matt promised.

"I won't get any sleep when you're lying in your own bed, wanking the whole night, either."

"Sorry," Matt whispered and averted his eyes.

Dom sighed and pressed a kiss against Matt's jaw. "It's okay. Stop beating yourself up about it."

 

 

Monday came and Dom cursed the hard chairs at school. He should have brought a pillow, mocking by fellow pupils be damned. If this was how his life would be from now on, he wondered if it really was okay to be an incubus' favourite. Matt had a way of getting exactly what he wanted, and Dom complied without thought, only regretting afterwards when he was spent and hurting. One day, he swore, one day he would make the incubus beg to stop; one day, he, Dominic James Howard, would be the one to wear Matthew James Bellamy out.

He glanced over to the incubus who followed their teacher's words about protein synthesis. They had briefly met when Dom arrived at school two hours ago, Matt pushing a rubber ring into Dom's hand and heading for his classroom without another word. Dom swallowed, the weight of the ring heavy in his pocket. Today's end of school couldn't arrive fast enough.

Dom felt someone staring at him and turned his head to see Tom smirking at him, whispering something at Charlene. Dom shifted again, perfectly sure what they were talking about.

The lessons went by, as did the two large breaks, but Dom failed to track Matt down. He wondered if he would really see Matt after his lessons were over, even if the item in his pocket presented a promise that Matt would stay. Dom waved after his leaving friends, and fell back, deciding to make his way to the lavatories where he had found Matt on Friday, too.

As soon as Dom had turned into the corridor leading to the lavatories, he saw a lithe figure leaning against that door, smirking and disappearing into the room. Grinning, Dom followed and walked over to the same cubicle as on Friday. He found Matt lingering on the lavatory flush, smirking and curling his finger in beckoning.

"I missed you during the breaks," Dom greeted Matt, and leant in for a quick, teasing kiss.

"I didn't feel like facing Aaron again," Matt admitted.

Dom nodded. "I see. I'm sorry he behaved like a tit towards you."

"He's just not into geeks," Matt shrugged.

"His loss," Dom announced and pulled the cock ring out of his pocket and rested it on his palm, awkwardly.

Matt chuckled and bent his hips forward. "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to let down your pants."

Matt laughed. "Do I have to do everything on my own?"

"Nope, I will fit the ring around you," Dom retorted.

Smirking, Matt opened his flies and pushed his trousers down, boxer shorts following suit right after. "Well, fulfil your task, Dominic."

Dom lifted his hand towards his face and retched, spitting on the cock ring and spreading the sparse liquid over the rubber. He chuckled amused at the twitching of Matt's cock triggered by this action. He brought his free hand down and between Matt's leg, resting the half-hard length on his palm and pushed the ring over the head.

"And you're not to take it off until we meet again in the morning," Dom growled.

Matt nodded. "Should I have given you a lock, too?"

Dom shook his head. "I trust you."

Matt smiled and Dom pushed the ring further onto Matt's length, delighting in the gasps and soft moans falling from the incubus' lips. He stroked his index finger over Matt's balls before pushing them through the dents and securing the ring in place. He gave Matt's length another gentle tap and bent down to pull Matt's trousers up.

"Do you have something planned for today?" Dom asked when they left the lavatories, Matt's walk a bit more awkward than usual.

Matt shook his head. "Just trying to, you know," he looked around, scanning the corridors for other people who might eavesdrop. "Not to…" he gesticulated weakly.

Dom grinned. "I know. Good luck, kitten."

Matt swallowed and nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"Dunno," Dom shrugged. "Homework and hanging out with friends I guess. You could join any time if you want to."

"Maybe another time," Matt answered.

They walked for a while, chatting about their lessons and parted. Dom watched Matt walk down his street and then walked to his own home. He wondered if he should call Aaron, but decided against it when a familiar dizziness took hold of him. Dom spent the afternoon assuring his worried mother that he was okay, just tired, and wondering if this idea had really been a good one.

On Tuesday, they met in their cubicle, Matt already waiting for Dom, eyes dark and wide. Dom grinned.

"Good morning, little wildcat."

Matt grabbed Dom's collar, pulling Dom against himself and pressing their lips and bodies together. "I want you," he growled.

"You can have me once this week is over," Dom answered and pushed Matt onto the toilet lid.

Matt groaned and lent his head back, revealing a long and pale throat to Dom, a very lickable throat. Dom shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"This is cruel," Matt moaned.

"Nevertheless, you agreed to it," Dom reminded him and reached out to fumble with Matt's belt. He shoved Matt's trousers down and gently took off the cock ring, storing it in his pocket again. "Do I see you in the large break?"

"Maybe," Matt answered. "I don't really trust myself around you right now."

Dom nodded. "So we'll meet after the eighth lesson and then part again?"

"Guess so," Matt muttered.

He really didn't see Matt again until the end of school when they met in their accustomed cubicle. They parted soon after and Dom was left on his own for the afternoon, trying to finish his homework while being the horniest he ever had been.

 

 

Wednesday arrived and Dom rushed to their meeting point, wondering how Matt would react today. He knew the incubus was constantly horny, felt it in every fibre of his body. He noticed Matthew slinking towards the toilets, his jumper and trousers even baggier than usual. He also noticed two girls who stopped their chatting to glance after Matthew.

He clenched his teeth and pushed into the bathroom, making a beeline for their cubicle. He left the door open and sat on the toilet lid, waiting for the incubus. Not long after, Matt appeared, looking ruffled and with dark shadows around his eyes. Dom smiled and extended his arms to pull Matt nearer and onto his lap. He kissed Matt's nose, a soft purr his answer.

"Are you sure you can go this whole week?" Dom asked. "You look quite awful."

"I'm fine," Matt answered, his hips undulating slightly. "I'll survive."

Dom frowned. "I'm not so sure."

"Just take it off," Matt growled. "I'm fine. I agreed to this, remember?"

"Fine," Dom shrugged and yanked Matt's belt open. "You want it."

"Yes," Matt hissed softly as Dom gently pulled the cock ring.

"I'll see you in the break?" Dom said, only half asking. He went on before Matt could answer. "I'm worried about your state, you're not going to sit around on your own and end up passing out."

Matt sighed and let his head fall against Dom's forehead. "Okay, you win."

 

 

Four hours later, Dom stood on the school yard, looking around until his eyes alighted on a small figure that just left the school building. He wasn't the only one noticing Matthew, though. Everyone Matt passed seemed to follow the incubus with their eyes, some confused and with darkened eyes. Dom growled and swiftly strode over to Matt, grabbing him by the arms and pushing him against the wall, trapping the incubus between his arms. He felt the irresistible desire to show the whole school that they should fuck the bloody fuck off this boy.

"Let me go, please," Matt pleaded, panicked. He noticed the surrounding pupils staring and pressed further against the wall.

"Nope," Dom answered lightly and slid just a bit closer against Matt, shoe tips touching against shoe tips.

"Dominic," Matthew growled, slipping into his incubus persona for a moment.

Dom sniggered. "You know, I felt you thinking about me last night," he whispered into Matt's ear. "Imagined you lying awake, hard and yearning and whimpering and not allowed to do anything about it."

All the answer he received was an animal growl.

"Had a good wank," Dom added.

Two hands shot up and grabbed his collar, yanking Dom against Matt. "You better prepare yourself for a long night and a sore arse once the weekend comes," the incubus snarled. "On second thought, you better not plan anything at all for the weekend apart from being locked up in my room."

"And you think you'll deserve…"

"Frankly, I don't care. The punishment is over by then, thus I will have you," Matt announced and pushed Dom off him. He made a few steps in the direction Dom had come from and stopped. He turned and waited for Dom, following him and hardly looking up when they reached the small group.

Aaron snorted and Dom frowned, dreading whatever he would say next. He didn't understand why Aaron had to behave like an asshole towards Matt. Granted, Aaron found great pleasure in mocking others, but he seemed to be especially keen on hurting the shy boy.

"Bellamy," Aaron drawled as if deep in thought, trying to remember something. "I've heard the name before. Isn't the brothel in the city is run by a Bellamy family?"

He sneered at Matt, openly delighting in the tensing boy. Matt stared at his feet, shoulders hunched forward.

"You're the son of a whore," Aaron proclaimed cheerfully. "Literally."

Matt swallowed and turned, running back into the school building.

Dom turned to Aaron, ready to hit his friend, but Tom had been faster. Aaron stumbled back, holding his cheek and staring at his friend, shocked. None of them had ever seen Tom angry, let alone had seen him hitting someone else.

Dom turned on his heels and ran after Matt, leaving the arguing voices behind, and tried to find Matt. He didn't succeed, though, and his texts remained unanswered. Even after lessons, Matt didn't turn up. Dom waited for half an hour and eventually made his way out of school. He paused at the gates and pulled out his cell phone again. To Dom's relief, Matt picked up the phone this time.

"Where are you?" Dom asked. "I was waiting for you."

"I went home, sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming over, let me in when I ring, please," Dom said, not even waiting for Matt's hesitant hum. He closed the line and set off to Matt and Tom's flat.

Fortunately, Matt let him in without a tantrum and they sat in the kitchen, two mugs of cold tea in front of them.

"Sorry that I ran off without thinking about our agreement," Matt murmured.

Dom shook his head. "No problem."

Matt hummed and stared into his mug.

"You shouldn't let Aaron get to you like this," Dom said. "There's nothing you need to be ashamed of."

"He's right, though," Matt whispered. "My family’s run the brothel for a few generations."

Dom frowned. So that was the reason why Matt was this averse to speaking about his family. "I assume it makes sense."

Matt nodded and glanced up. Dom smiled.

"This doesn't change anything about how I see you," Dom answered the unspoken question.

Matt smiled. "Thanks."

"I just wonder about Tom's parents being okay with sharing the rent with…" Dom said and broke himself off. He didn't know how to continue this sentence without it coming out wrong. Thankfully, Matt had understood what he meant.

"They're among my parents' favourites and they’ve known me since I was a toddler," Matt explained. "Tom, Gryph and me grew up together. We're like brothers."

"With benefits."

Matt grinned. "Yes." He pushed his chair back and climbed onto the table, crawling over to Dom. He took the mug out of Dom's hands and placed it next to his own before letting his legs fall from the table, hanging them down left and right from Dom. He lent forward and laid his arms on Dom's shoulders, noses just a few inches away from each other.

"I think there's still something you need to do to me," he purred.

Dom leant back and perused the incubus. "I really don't think you should starve any more this week."

Matt pouted. "But I want to."

"You're already too weak," Dom argued. "Have you looked into a mirror today? You look as if you'd collapse any minute."

"I'm not that weak," Matt growled and shifted closer to Dom. "Put that bloody cock ring on me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"You're a masochist," Dom said and pulled the rubber item out of his pockets.

Matt chuckled. "Sometimes."

 

 

On Thursday, Dom waited for Matt, but the incubus didn't turn up; he didn't pick his phone up either. Worried, Dom made his way to class, hoping to find Tom and get some information.

"Where's Matt?" Dom asked after they had exchanged their greetings.

Tom shrugged. "But, whatever game you're playing, it’s left him quite weak."

Dom frowned. "Stubborn bugger, I told him we should stop."

"If he wants something he gets it; incubus. Matt might do it subconsciously, but he does it nevertheless."

"Did he tell you…" Dom paused, hoping Tom would understand nevertheless.

Tom shook his head. "He didn't say anything. But I suggest you see him after school and finish this game."

"I doubt he'd agree to it."

Tom shrugged. "Force feed him. By now you should know how to."

"Yeah, Gryph demonstrated," Dom growled.

Tom laughed. "Of course he would, he'd never let a chance pass."

"They're pretty close," Dom stated.

"Yeah, there's nothing that could come between those two."

Dom forced a smile on his lips and nodded, for once grateful that the bell announced the start of today's lessons.

 

 

A few hours later, Dom stood in front of Tom and Matt's flat. Tom had given him his keys, stating that he'd be at Charlene's for a few hours and then would ask Gryph to let him in.

Dom let himself in, trying to be as silent as possible to not give Matt any chances to lock his door. He sneaked towards Matt's room and slowly pushed the door open. The incubus sat at his desk, bent over a book and his back to the door. Smirking, Dom crept closer and bent down to blow against Matt's ear.

Matt yelped and swivelled around, falling off the chair in the process.

"Dom!" he exclaimed, still sitting on the floor, eyes darkening within a few seconds. "How did you get in?"

"Tom gave me his keys," Dom explained and knelt down, crawling to hover above Matt. "Seems you're even too weak for school now. Why didn't you say anything?"

"We agreed on a week," Matt answered and swallowed, crawling backwards until his back hit his bed, Dom always following him.

"I didn't know that four days would already lead to you being this weakened," Dom answered, brushing his lips over Matt's earlobe. A violent shiver ran through the lithe body beneath Dom.

"I'll survive," Matt answered weakly.

Dom snorted and pulled Matt's box of toys from underneath the bed, feeling around for something made of metal. "Feeding time, nevertheless."

"I don't need a sympathy shag," Matt growled. "I will survive this week."

Dom snorted again, fingers hitting against metal and he pulled out the handcuffs. "See it as forced feeding." He clicked the handcuffs around one of Matt's wrists and forced both of his hands behind the incubus, tying him to the leg of the bed. "You're far too stubborn for your own good."

"I feel guilty," Matt admitted, watching how Dom unbuttoned Matt‘s shirt.

"Me, too," Dom admitted and pushed the shirt back, revealing a pale chest to his roving hands. "Let's just stop this whole guilt thing and get you strengthened again." He brushed his palms over Matt's nipples, remembering Gryph's words from Friday.

Matt arched his back against Dom's hands, moaning. He grinned. "You'll have to do the work, though."

"Gladly," Dom answered and set to work on Matt's belt. He removed the trousers, lifting his eyes when he saw the cock ring still in place.

"You're the one to take it off," Matt explained. He shook his head when Dom reached out to removed it, though. "No, not yet. Tease me, please. Do your worst." He bucked his hips and craned his neck to speak into Dom's ear. "I love this sweet torture."

Dom leant back, fingers brushing lightly over Matt's nipples. "I never know if you're more submissive or more dominant."

"I do both," Matt said. He grinned. "What do you prefer?"

"Well, I always thought I'm naturally dom, but…" He stopped and blinked at Matt, who sniggered.

"Dom Dom," he laughed.

"See? It's even in my name," Dom said and took hold of Matt's nipples with two fingers, twisting them sharply and the laughing died on a groan.

"Oh yes…"

"But recently, I find being the sub quite pleasuring, too," Dom continued his sentence from before.

"We can take turns," Matt said. "Actually, it's nice to get rough and battle for control and dominance from time to time, too."

"And you think you'd stand a chance against me?" Dom said, tracing Matt's ear shells with his fingers.

Matt closed his eyes, mouth dropping open and shivered. "Oh yes, and yes, I would."

Dom chuckled. "We'll see."

He straightened and smirked down at the writhing incubus. Taking his time and revelling in the impatient mewls, Dom started to peel off his shirt and tossed it onto Matt's head. Matt shook it off and stared back at Dom just when the jeans fell, leaving Dom in only boxers.

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"Was planning on riding you," Dom answered cheerfully and slowly pushed down his boxers. "But since you insist on wearing that ring, I'll have to find other ways to use you."

Matt licked his lips and craned his neck forward. "Let me…"

"Do you want this?" Dom asked and stroked over his hardening flesh. Matt nodded. "Want to taste it?"

"Yes…" Matt whispered. "Let me taste you, please."

Dom stepped forward and buried one hand in Matt's hair, the other coming to rest on the bedpost. He pulled Matt further forward, groaning when he felt warmth and wetness envelop him. Matt's tongue poked into the slit of Dom's head, rolling down and over the underside of Dom's cock, circling the base and running back to the head, tracing the veins.

Tightening his hands around the bedpost, Dom groaned. He wouldn't be able to last long, not with Matt's hunger crashing down on him like this. He felt his head spin and pulled out of Matt's mouth, yanking the incubus' head back and coming over the exposed throat.

He panted, watching the white liquid slowly running and dripping down. Dom swallowed and ran a finger through his semen. He lifted his hand in front of Matt's face. Smirking, Matt poked his tongue out and flicked it against Dom's finger.

"Are you ready to be ridden?" Dom asked.

Instead of answering, Matt sucked Dom's finger into his mouth, bobbing his head suggestively. "Have you ever spread yourself?" he asked after a moment of silently sucking.

Dom swallowed and shook his head. Matt chuckled.

"Will you do it?" he asked. "Will you stretch yourself for me and then free my cock?"

Dom nodded and peered into the hoard of toys, missing the tube of lube. He glanced at Matt who jerked his head into the direction of the night stand. Dom crawled over and rummaged in the drawer, throwing the strange clamps he found in there a suspicious look and finally retrieved the tube of lubrication.

Grinning, he returned to Matthew and knelt in front of the incubus, making a show of unscrewing the tube and squeezing a good amount of its content onto his fingers. He held the glistening fingers up for Matt to see.

"Do it, please," the incubus begged.

"Not so cocky today, are we?" Dom asked and moved his hands behind.

Matt glanced down between his legs and back at Dom, smirking darkly. "Do I look as if I was ever non-cocky?"

Dom swallowed, lost for an answer for a moment.

"Now fucking prepare yourself and get on me," Matt growled and Dom's hand moved of its own account.

He hissed, the feeling of himself pushing into him somewhat different to what Matt's fingers had been. Matt had been less hesitant, moving with the knowledge of how to bring pleasure and how to move effectively. Dom, on the other hand, felt somewhat awkward. He moved his finger a bit, trying to hit his prostrate, but finding it impossible at this odd angle.

"Don't bother with your prostrate," Matt ordered. "Add a second finger and get ready, I'll pummel your sweet spot soon enough."

Dom did as he was told, but let his head fall against Matt's shoulder and bit down on his earlobe. "Maybe you should reconsider your position," Dom snarled.

Matt shivered and whimpered, but didn't change his commanding tone when he spoke, "I tell you what my position is. You do as you're told and maybe then I will reward you."

Dom laughed and removed his fingers from himself, squeezing Matt's cock instead and twisting the cock ring a bit. "Will I?"

"Shit, yes."

"Maybe I should just leave you like this," Dom pondered. He had almost pulled the cock ring off Matt's penis, but shoved it back. "After all, I got what I wanted."

"Dominic," Matthew growled, low and dangerous, and Dom swallowed. "You will not leave me like this, and you certainly have not got what you wanted. Now get this ring off me and your ass around my dick."

Dom moved without thinking and found himself impaled on Matt within a few seconds, rolling his hips down.

"Good boy," Matt praised him and met Dom's hips' movement, hitting the point that Dom hadn't reached just a few moments ago, straight. Dom threw his head back and screamed. He let his head drop forward again, staring at the dark eyes in front of him and raised his hands to grab Matt's shoulders, hard.

"Fuck," Matt snarled. "You're going to bruise me."

"Sorry," Dom mumbled and made to loosen his grip when he heard a threatening growl and Matt stilled.

"I didn't say you should take your hands off."

Dom swallowed and tightened his hands on Matt's shoulders again, making sure to dig his fingers deeper into the flesh.

It only took a few more thrusts and Matt was coming, spilling hot into Dom. He reclined, watching Dom riding him and nearing his own orgasm. He giggled and glanced at the semen that was covering his chest and stomach.

"Join me in the shower?"

"I'm not sure," Dom admitted. "I guess you'll keep me busy until tomorrow morning, so I should take it slow." He reached around to free Matt's wrists.

Matt pouted and lifted his hand to Dom's cheek, guiding their lips together. "Do you still want to wear the vibe on Saturday?" he asked.

Dom nodded and rested his head against Matt's forehead. "I'll do it. Don't think you'll be too comfortable with it."

Matt chuckled. "I always wanted to do this with someone I trust enough…"

"What about your cousin?" Dom asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Gryphon?" Matt asked, snorting. "I trust him with my life, but I know him well enough to know that he'll misuse the power."

Dom nodded, wondering if _he_ could be the one that Matt could trust with games like this.

"Right, shower," Matt announced and pushed Dom off him. "I'm all sticky and I doubt you'd want to lick me clean." He smirked at Dom, one finger circling in the drying semen. "Or do you want to?"

Dom swallowed and avoided his eyes, hoping Matt wouldn't take offence. He felt two wet lips pressing against his cheek and Matt whispered into Dom's ear. "I told you before, don't do anything you're not comfortable with. If you're ready for new levels of debauchery, I'll be there."


	4. Dein ist die Dunkelheit, dein ist das Feuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmm, to be honest, there‘s something in here I hope I haven‘t dealt a bit too flippantly with…
> 
> The title today means: „Yours is the darkness, yours is the fire“ It‘s the day singing at the night, obviously.
> 
> **Thanks:** [](http://muse-manticore.livejournal.com/profile)[**muse_manticore**](http://muse-manticore.livejournal.com/) for a nice idea. ;)
> 
> **Warnings:** hints at non-con and het

Dom arrived relatively early at Charlene's party, the slim item in him promising yet another exhausting weekend. He glanced around, trying to find Matt, but neither he nor Tom had arrived yet. Sighing, Dom stood in a corner to wait for his friends.

"Dominic," someone purred into his ear.

Dom started and turned, biting his lips so as not to moan when the movement caused the item in him to shift. The blonde girl he had met at Tom's party stood next to him and smiled suggestively. Dom wondered how she had managed to get an invitation again. He didn't know her at all, nor had he seen her at school. Was she someone's sister?

He nodded a greeting and pushed past her.

"I was hoping we could have a good time together tonight," she purred and followed him, looping her arms around Dom's arm and he couldn't prevent his fingers from brushing against her groin. The vibe inside him vibrated, heavily, and Dom gasped.

Blondie chuckled, obviously mistaking Dom's gasp as a reaction to her. She clung tighter and pressed herself against the boy, who was now searching the room.

Dom's eyes alighted on the lithe form of his incubus friend standing in a corner. Matt was staring darkly at them and Dom swallowed. He brushed Blondie's arm off and murmured an excuse before making his way over to Matt. The buzzing inside him started again and made it harder to walk, almost forcing him to fall to his knees a few metres away from Matt.

Dom stopped in front of Matt. "Hey," he greeted the incubus, voice dry and hoarse.

"Hey," Matt growled. He glanced at something behind Dom and Dom turned his head, following Matt's glare to find Blondie making her way over to them. He groaned.

"Why can't she just give up?"

"Yes, why?" Matt asked, voice low.

"I didn't encourage her," Dom assured, wondering when he had lost interest in any other partner than Matthew.

The incubus shrugged and made his way over to Tom. "Have fun, Dominic."

"He's jealous," a voice next to Dom sounded.

Dom turned to be met with screaming blue hair, a tight, dark blue suit and white braces. "Gryph," Dom groaned. "What are you doing here?"

The incubus leant down to whisper into Dom's ear, one hand resting against the small of Dom's back, "Hunting."

Dom twisted out of his hold and swallowed uneasily. "You know I…"

Gryph chuckled. "I know you belong to my cousin. No need to be this tense around me." He winked and strode over to the area that was designated as the dance floor, a group of boys and girls surrounding him within a moment.

"Who's that?" an unpleasantly familiar voice drawled into Dom's ear.

"Matthew's cousin," Dom answered without turning to Blondie, the vibe in him moving again.

"So you know the little weirdo's family now, too?" she snorted.

"Why don't you just stop mocking him?" Dom snapped at her.

"Because there's no reason not to, but every reason why he should be mocked," she answered. "Just look at how scrawny he is and how awkwardly he moves." She laughed and pointed at Matt, who had just spilled his drink because Aaron had bumped into him.

Dom clenched his jaw and walked over to them, but Matt had fled the scene once again and wasn't to be found.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Dom confronted Aaron. "Can't you just leave him be?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know what you see in him. Has the little freak brainwashed you?"

Dom swallowed. He may be marked, but certainly not brainwashed, was he?

"I don't understand why you keep him around you," Aaron ranted on. "Or why Tom even shares a flat with him."

"Matt's like a brother to him," Dom answered.

"Even worse," Aaron snorted. "You know, I'd make his life hell if I had a brother like him. And so would you. Don't even try to deny it."

Dom averted his eyes and swallowed. "Nevertheless, he's not my brother."

Aaron laughed and patted Dom's shoulder. "I noticed. You’re positively obsessed with him. Is he a good lay after all?"

Dom blushed and batted Aaron's hand away. "Fuck off."

"Awwwww," Aaron purred. "He is. I bet he's all shy and innocent and has to be sweet-talked into even undressing for you."

Dom clenched his teeth and shoved Aaron off. "Just shut up." He turned and made to walk away, Aaron's voice ringing after him.

"I see, he won't let you touch him, that's why you're so infatuated with him."

"You have no idea," Dom murmured. He glanced around in the room, unable to find Matthew. At least in one point Aaron had been right; Dom was completely infatuated with the young incubus, almost to the point of addiction. Matthew was like crystal meth, impossible to get off again if you ever fell for it.

His eyes fell on the door to the guest room, and following a sudden impulse, Dom made his way over to said door. He heard groans coming from within. One female, one male and sickeningly familiar. He pushed the door open just when Matt's voice came.

"That's right, beg me," he growled viscously. "Beg me to keep fucking you, to drain you of everything. First your beauty then your youth and eventually your life. Beg me to remove you from the face of this universe."

Dom swallowed and pushed the door open, not sure if he really wanted to see what lay behind it. His eyes fell on Blondie, kneeling next to the bed, her upper body resting against the mattress, breasts squeezed and hands fisting in the sheets. Matt was behind her, one hand in her hair and pulling her head back. The hair had lost its gloss, Dom noticed. He couldn't recognise the colour in the sparse light, but they seemed to be grey now, instead of blonde; her lips not as full and red any longer.

Dom's eyes fell to where the woman and Matt were joined, the incubus pounding into her from behind.

"Say it," Matt snapped. "Beg me to drain you empty."

Blondie whimpered. "Please, take everything from me. Take my life if you want, just don't stop."

Dom finally raised his eyes to Matt's face and gasped. Matt was staring right back at Dom, eyes and smirk dark, and a shock of blue hair on top of his head.

"Dominic," he drawled and pulled out of Blondie. She cried and turned, trying to claw at Matt, begging him to not leave her. "Shut up, slut," he snapped and she fell silent, curling up into a ball and crying.

Dom frowned at her. Was it just the light, or had her skin lost some of its shine, too?

Matt giggled. "Rejection's a bitch, innit?" He nudged her with his foot.

"Matthew," Dom managed to ground out. "What have you done?"

Matt smirked and slowly walked towards Dom, who backed against the wall. He felt intimidated by the boy in front of him, a feral air of danger emanating him.

"Matthew, you little shit!" a shout came from the door, and for the first time ever, Dom was relieved to see Gryphon. "Can't you think?"

"He's mine," Matt snarled. Dom felt his stomach somersault. He didn't know why, though. Matt insisting on his hold over Dom was arousing and somewhat relieving, but he was also scared by the current behaviour of the incubus. If he would treat everyone who got too near to Dom like he had done with Blondie, Dom would be condemned to quite a lonely life.

"Give her some energy back," Gryph growled and pushed Matt towards the whimpering body.

"No," Matt answered. He bent down and grabbed his trousers, hastily getting dressed. "Do it yourself if you want to restore her this badly." His eyes alighted on a hoodie someone had left lying and he grabbed the item pulling it over and the hood over his blue hair before leaving.

Gryph sighed and cowered down next to Blondie. He lifted her head and gazed into the matte eyes. "Well, not too much damage done, I think I can restore her."

"Matt's…" Dom started and fell silent. He didn't even know what to think, let alone what to say.

"That's the problem if the character of an incubus is reverted to his incubus nature," Gryph said. "Matt's control slips far too easy."

"Has this happened before?"

Gryph nodded. "When I took my first favourite, he locked her up and almost killed her," he looked up at Dom. "That's why I'm here, really. He's too dangerous when he's jealous."

"You were expecting something like this?"

"Yes, I hoped I could prevent it, though." He sighed again. "Go and find Tom and tell him what happened."

Dom nodded weakly and left the room to search for his friend. He found Tom dancing with Charlene and tapped his shoulder. Frowning, Tom followed him into the deserted kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked before Dom could even open his mouth. "Something wrong with Matt?"

Dom waved his hand weakly. "He…"

"What's wrong?" Tom snarled. "You better had not upset him again."

"Well, he obviously got jealous of Blondie's advances on me…" Dom started. He broke off again. Just how could he describe what he had witnessed?

Tom groaned and sunk on a chair. "How bad?"

"Looks like her hair is old and grey and her skin is, well… not wrinkled, but not as smooth any longer," Dom answered, glad he didn't have to go into details. "Gryph says he can restore her."

"Gryph's here?"

Dom nodded. "He said he expected something like this."

"Of course he would have," Tom said and ran a hand over his face. "I should have, too."

"You two behave like this happens often," Dom observed.

"Not as often as you may think," Tom answered. "Let's just say we had to be careful when introducing new partners."

"What?" Dom blinked. "Wait… what about Charlene?"

"He likes her," Tom answered. "And it may have taken a while, but he realised that neither my girlfriends nor Gryph's favourites are any danger to his position."

"I didn't think he would be this jealous."

"I wouldn't say it's jealousy per se," Tom shook his head. "It's insecurity. He felt threatened when new people became close and important to us; scared we might choose them over him."

"He's afraid to be abandoned?" Dom asked and Tom nodded. "But acting like this would only contribute to scaring the person he tries to hold on to away."

"I never said he's rational. He's anything but."

Dom nodded and stared at his feet. He swallowed before voicing his next thought. "I don't know what to make of this. I mean she'd never have agreed to let him near her, let alone fuck her like this…"

"He's an incubus, he has ways," Tom answered, curtly.

"I just wonder how voluntary this act was."

"She liked it, and that's what she'll remember. He wouldn't force himself on anyone, even on her," Tom said. He glared at Dom. "Matt's my friend, my brother even, and whatever you decide, I'll care for him. You decide yourself how to deal with the incubus side of him. Stay at his side, or leave."

"As if I could fight his calls," Dom murmured. He wondered just how voluntarily he ran after Matthew. Was it because he really cared for the incubus or was it because the incubus had marked him?

"If you're that disgusted and want to be free of him, try to kill him. I doubt he's going to stop you," Tom snarled. "You better never step under my eyes in that case, though. Because I will fucking end you."

Dom swallowed and shook his head. "I want to stay with him. And I don't care if it's because he has somehow marked me or if it's something else," Dom answered. He frowned, it somehow felt as if he had sealed his fate with those two sentences.

"You're seriously falling for him," Tom said, smiling.

Dom blushed. "Maybe."

Tom rose from the chair and raised his voice to a singsong, skipping around his friend. "Awwww, Dommeh is in lohoove."

"Oh, fuck off," Dom snapped and shoved Tom away. "We need to figure out how to cover up what happened to Blondie…"

"Leave that to Gryph," Tom answered. "From what you've said it won't take more than a few kisses to restore her beauty and Gryh's not the 'just kissing' type." Tom sniggered lewdly. "She'll be thoroughly shagged out of her mind in a few hours. Won't even remember her name, let alone what happened just now."

Dom nodded meekly.

"What's more important is that you stop Matt from retreating into his room for the next year," Tom said and fumbled in his pocket. He produced his keys and tossed them at Dom. "We really need to make you your own set."

Dom nodded again and turned to leave the kitchen when Tom's voice stopped him again.

"How did you like the hair?"

Dom turned and blushed, swallowing. "Nice," he rasped.

Tom smirked and waved at him.

 

 

When Dom arrived at Matt's and Tom's shared flat, the small vibe now in his pocket, Matt was busy packing, stuffing a few hoodies into a large sack.

"What are you doing?" Dom asked.

"You saw what happened today," Matt answered. He hadn't even got out of the large jumper, the hood still covering his blue hair. "I just can't control myself sometimes. It'll happen again. I will bring distance between us."

"No," Dom retorted..

"You know there's only one way to be completely free of the mark?"

Dom nodded.

Matt stopped his frantic packing and turned to Dom, staring down at his feet. "I won't ask this of you, but if you…"

"Matthew, stop this bullshit!" Dom snapped. "I'm not going to fucking kill you and you're not going anywhere tonight."

"Why do you want to stop me?" Matt asked. "I saw your face when you caught us, you're disgusted."

"I was shocked," Dom admitted. "But I'm not disgusted."

Matt snorted. "I know this face. You were judging me. Admit it, you think I raped her."

Dom gnawed on his lower lip. Could he negate this question? Not really, if he was honest. He knew that for one moment he had been sure that Matt had…

"See?" Matt snapped, he walked up to Dom, staring into his eyes from underneath the hood. "So, tell me again, why do you want me to stay? You know I'm a ticking bomb. I will go off again, and next time I might cause more damage. I can easily kill people."

Dom swallowed, shrinking away from the staring blue. "I…"

"Aren't you scared I will hurt _you_ one day?"

Dom's eyes widened, but he shook his head. "I never thought you'd hurt me. Not once."

Matt cocked his head, perusing Dom curiously. "You're still not sure if I'm a rapist or not. I know you talked to Tom and Gryph. They have told you what I did to their chosen ones. And just for the record, I did not rape one of them. They all wanted it, I didn't even need to seduce most of them."

"They mentioned it," Dom answered. "But…" He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I still want to stay with you. And don't ask me why. I don't know, I just do, and this should be enough for you." He opened his eyes again, almost afraid at Matt's reaction.

But he needn't be. The incubus didn't look angry as Dom had been afraid of. Matt looked thoughtfully at him and eventually smiled lightly. He nodded. "Okay."

Matt let his bag fall down and slipped out of the hoodie, allowing Dom to see his blue hair in full and by light for the first time. He took Matt's bag and carried it over to the wardrobe before sitting down on the bed.

"Why did you do it?" Dom asked.

Matt growled. "She needs to learn that her place is not at your side."

"But yours is," Dom stated, curious as to what the answer would be.

Matt tensed and looked down, his hands twisting the hem of his shirt nervously. "Is it?" he eventually asked.

Dom shrugged. "Depends on what you want."

"I…" Matt glanced up at Dom for a moment and let his eyes fall down again. "I think it's too early to decide."

Dom sighed and fell backwards. "We're already screwing our brains out at any given chance, you marked me, we're hanging out together. When do you think it's not too early?"

"I don't know," Matt's voice reached him weakly. "Sorry."

"Just tell me when you know, will you?"

"Yes."

Dom ran his hands over his face and sat up again. "I like your hair, you should leave it blue."

Matt shook his head. "I told you, that would mean too much attention."

"I could dye my hair," Dom offered. "Everyone would assume it was me who talked you into this."

"I'd still be stared at. I'm not comfortable with that."

"I see."

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising for everything and start stripping for me," Dom demanded. He was tired of talking and thinking. The blue hair arousing him more than Dom had ever thought possible and all he wanted was to lose himself in Matt again and forget the events of this evening.

Slowly, a smirk spread over Matt's face. He moved his hips and ran a finger over the zipper of his jeans, Dom's eyes glued to the digit that disappeared underneath Matt's shirt. The incubus shoved the garment higher to reveal his navel.

Dom slid from the bed, crawling towards Matt on all fours and reached out to pull the incubus nearer to him. He dipped his tongue into Matt's navel, thrusting in and out of the small hole.

Matt moaned and let his hands fall to Dom's hair, kneading the scalp insistently. "I won't be able to strip like this," he ground out.

"I don't care, I'll get you out of your clothes one way or the other," Dom answered. He blew against the wet skin and Matt shivered, hands tightening in Dom's hair. He tugged at the blond hair and Dom followed, standing and pressing their lips together.

"Are you still wearing the vibe?" Matt growled after they broke apart.

Dom shook his head. "I wanted to follow you as fast as possible, that thing was a bit too distracting to run."

"You've been a bad boy," Matt snarled and shoved Dom towards the bed. "I need to punish you."

"I could say the same about you," Dom answered and tore at Matt's belt, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Nevertheless, I was not the one to disobey," Matt retorted and pushed Dom down. "Get naked."

Dom nodded, not finding it in himself to resist the order. He hurriedly yanked off his t-shirt and shoved his trousers down while Matt rummaged in his hoard of toys. He was naked when Matt rose again, presenting Dom with some length of rope. Dom swallowed.

"I think you wanted some more lessons in how to use rope?" Matt asked, obviously amused.

"Yes…" Dom answered weakly.

"Stand and spread your legs," Matt ordered.

 

 

Dom woke the next morning in Matt's bed, hurting all over and alone. He glanced down at his body. Chafed patches from rough rope were running over his arms and legs, a few sore patches even to be found on his chest and thighs. Matt had been viscous last night, to say the least.

Dom looked around, searching for Matt. He hadn't left for good while Dom was asleep, had he? Dom's eyes fell on the still packed bag in front of the wardrobe and he smiled, relieved.

A white sheet of paper on the pillow next to him caught Dom's attention. He reached out and stared at the unfamiliar scrawling.

 

_Hey Sleeping Beauty,_

_come to the bathroom._

_-G_

 

Growling, Dom jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. He heard voices coming from within and pushed the unlocked door open. He stopped dead on the doorstep, glaring at the scene in front of him.

Matthew stood in the shower, his arms raised and hands cuffed to the curtain rail. Gryph was in the shower behind him, running his hand over Matt's body, teasing all the places he knew had Matt moaning and writhing.

"Dominic, you're late," Gryph greeted him cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Dom snarled. He felt liked ripping Gryph's hands off his arms, especially the hand that stroked over the inside of Matt's thigh.

"He overpowered me," Matt snapped. He tried to wiggle away, but only succeeded in trapping himself between the wall and Gryph. The other incubus sniggered.

"You should know better than leaving the door unlocked when taking a shower."

"I didn't leave the door unlocked, you pushed in before I could even close it."

"Leave Matt the fuck alone," Dom snapped at Gryph. He rushed forward to yank him away from Matt, hands slipping over wet skin, trying to find hold.

"Dominic, I think you need to learn one thing," Gryph said and batted Dom's hands away. "Matthew won't have anything like this happening if he didn't want it at all. He might be hissing and raging right now, but if he didn't want to be tied to the shower rail and fucked senseless, he wouldn't be in this situation."

Dom turned his head to glare at Matt. The incubus gnawed on his lower lip and glanced down.

Gryph sniggered at the silent exchange and bent his head down to nibble on Matt's earlobe. Moaning, Matt leant his head back, allowing Gryph more access to himself. He stared at Dom with half-lidded eyes.

"Join us, please," Matt rasped.

Gryph grinned victoriously and whispered into Matt's ear. "Tell us," he demanded. "Tell us what you want."

Matt moaned, writhing and pushing back against his cousin. "Suck me, Gryphon," he begged and Dom felt jealousy raging in his guts. He should admit defeat already. He would never be the one Matt would turn to, above all. Dom was just an outlet to be called and played with. He made to turn just when Matt spoke again. "Suck me while Dominic takes me from behind. Fucking me hard and pushing me into your mouth. Let him set the pace in which you will take me," Matt ground out. He stared at Dom, eyes dark and pleading. "Will you do this, Dominic?"

Dom swallowed, staring at the two incubi. Gryph was already kneeling in front of Matthew, both of them waiting for Dom's decision.

"Will you take the chance to dominate two incubi?" Matt drawled.

"More importantly, will you succeed to?" Gryph teased. "Do you have what it needs to handle both of us?"

Dom growled and rushed forward, stepping into the shower and reaching around Matt to grab Gryph's hair. He yanked the incubus forward, pressing him against Matt. "Open up," Dom growled.

"Don't you want to prepare Matthew first?" Gryph asked, but Dom ignored him, yanking his head forward when the chance presented himself and forcing Gryph to take Matt's length.

Matt groaned and rolled his head back, letting it fall against Dom's shoulder. "Oh, yes." He turned his head, gazing at Dom, mouth agape. "Please, Dominic. Now."

"I don't want to hurt you," Dom answered. He didn't know how painful it'd be to be filled this much without any preparation, but he was positively sure it had to hurt like hell.

"I don't care. Fuck me. Hurt me if you must, but fucking fuck me," Matt growled. He wiggled between Dom's arms.

Growling, Dom shoved Matt's legs further apart, adding to the strain in Matt's tied arms. A slurping sound reached Dom and he glanced down to see Gryph circling his tongue around Matt's flesh, head still fixed in its place by Dom's grip.

Matt shivered, pleas and begs falling from his lips. Ignoring Matt's request to take him completely unprepared, Dom reached out and dragged his fingers over the shower curtain, scooping up some water. He dipped his head and licked a wet trail behind Matt's ear while pushing his fingers inside.

Matt shuddered violently, sobbing and head falling forward. He muttered encouragements at Dom, begging Gryph and cursing.

"More," he groaned. "Dom, please."

Dom pulled his fingers out and gave himself a few strokes, before pushing into Matt, not stopping until he was completely sheathed. He reached forward again, grabbing Gryph's head and using him as a counterpoint to his thrusts. Dom's eyes fell on the marks on Matt's shoulder that he had left not long ago, he dipped his head and bit down on them. He was the one who marked Matthew James Bellamy, he and no one else. Dom growled lowly, pleased to hear an answering whine from Matt.

The incubus tensed, clenching around Dom and triggering Dom's own orgasm. He pounded sloppily before sagging and leaning on Matt, who was only supported by the handcuffs on the curtain rail. Gryph chuckled and rose, licking his lips and forcing a kiss on his panting cousin. Matt reciprocated tiredly until he felt Dom twisting his nipples, sharply.

Matt broke the kiss and turned his head, smiling at Dom and opening his mouth slightly. Dom leant in, pushing his tongue into Matt's mouth, aggressively battling down Matt's attempt at taking control.

"For fuck's sake!" a shout rang out and the three boys broke apart, staring at Tom who stood in the door. "You're not getting out of this room until you've got it cleaned!" Tom announced and pointed at the floor, water and soap from the shower smeared all over the tiles. Without another word, Tom removed the key and closed the door. A click from the other side indicated that he had indeed locked them in.

"Wait!" Gryph shouted out. "I haven't got the keys for Matt's handcuffs."

He waited for a moment, but no answer came forth.

"Seems like I'll watch you clean," Matt laughed and rattled with the handcuffs. "Kinky."

Gryph rose from where he had knelt down in front of a small closet, a cloth in his hand. He stepped closer to Matt, and hit him across the chest with the cloth. "And you'll have cramps in your arms when we're done."

Matt poked out his tongue and giggled, nudging Gryph's groin with his foot. "You better hurry in this case."

"How's Blondie?" Dom disrupted the playful banter between the two incubi. He had found another cloth and had started to swipe some of the puddles away. He looked up to see Matt tensing and looking down.

"Never been better," Gryph answered. He glanced at his cousin. "I had to make her a favourite, though. And you know I don't like blonde girls."

Matt growled lowly. "She…"

"You fucking traumatised her," Gryphon continued, cheerfully. "Only way to shut her up about how bloody nerds could be so schizo. She would have told everyone she knew about you being a brute in bed."

"She mocked me," Matt snapped back. "Told me what a little, weird shit I am and how I shouldn't cling to Dom. He'd let me fall as soon as he had me and then it'd be her turn and I could watch. And she fucking loved being treated like that, like a real whore. Asked me to show her what I've got, what makes me so special."

"So that's the reason you snapped," Gryph hummed. "You and your damn inferiority complexes. Why can't you accept that there are indeed people who deem you worthy of their time?"

Matt bit his lips and stared to his right, avoiding both Dom and Gryph.

"Matt?" Dom asked, trying to get the incubus' attention.

"Tell us, Dominic," Gryph addressed the kneeling human, "were you going to leave him as soon as you had him?"

"What? Of course not, I wouldn't be here if that'd be the case, would I?"

"Aaah, logic. Something you won't get far with, with my dear cousin," Gryph said. He pushed Matt's chin up from behind, forcing him to look at Dom. "It'll take a long time until Matthew will realise this. It always does. I hope you can bear with him this long."

Dom stared at the blushing incubus. Matt tried to yank his head out of Gryph's hold, but the other incubus held his grip, not letting Matt escape Dom's eyes. Dom nodded and rose, stepping in to embrace Matt's waist and pull him near. He felt Gryph's hand vanish from Matt's chin and Matt's head fell against Dom's shoulder.


	5. Uns Beiden gehört das Abendlicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, Chapter Six. I'm moving fast with this story, aren't I? XD  
> Today's title means: "Both of us belongs the Sunset Light"
> 
> Oh, and yeah, I went through mkmeme and had a look at prompts that might fit this story, but if there's something that you think would be nice if they did it… drop me a comment or note and I consider it. ;)

Over the following weeks and months, they fell into some kind of rhythm. They'd spend the weekends together, and meet for homework and feeding the incubus at least twice a week. Still, they didn't speak about their relationship status again. Dom had tried to hold Matt's hand or hug him in school and, while Matt didn't outright reject him, he still tensed when Dom showed physical attraction with others around. This was somewhat frustrating, but Dom knew that if he confronted Matthew again, the incubus would avoid dealing with the subject.

Dom wondered if he should call Gryph and ask for some advice. Maybe it'd help if he forced an ultimatum on Matt. If Dom had learnt something about Matthew in the first weeks of their friendship with benefits, it was that Matthew Bellamy had to be forced into accepting the fulfilment of his desires, but Dom had his doubts about deepening a relationship by means of an ultimatum.

So one day in November, he finally asked Tom for Gryph's number.

"Yes?" Gryph's voice drawled through the line. Dom swallowed. He was sure one shouldn't drawl like this when answering an unknown number.

"It's Dom here."

A few heartbeats of silence came down the line before Gryph spoke again. "Something wrong with Matthew?"

Dom shook his head. "No, no, everything's fine, it's just…"

"You're bored and want to play with me?" The self-assured smirk on Gryph's face was audible.

"No!" Dom hurried to answer. "I just… I wanted to ask for your advice. You know, Matt and me…"

"You're friends with benefits and you're not satisfied with this," Gryph ended Dom's sentence.

Dom nodded. "Yes, you know I want more, and I'm positive Matt would…"

"Of course my silly cousin wants more. He's positively smitten with you!"

"But he said it's too early and that he'll tell me when he wants more, but, well, I don't want to be impatient or pressure…"

"Bullshit," Gryph disrupted him. "You know he _needs_ to be pressured into accepting what he wants."

"I know, that's why I'm asking you," Dom admitted. "It's one thing to, well, be forced to accept your sexual wants, but…"

"There's no difference," Gryph interrupted again. "Not when you're dealing with Matthew James Bellamy."

"I was thinking about some kind of ultimatum, but, you know, what should I do?"

"Refuse to feed him."

"Won't work," Dom retorted. "I thought about it. He needs to be just a little bit horny and I come running, no matter what."

"Got quite a hold on you, hasn't he?"

 

 

Gryph laughed. "Should I talk to him? Tell him that I will seduce you if he keeps you dangling like this?"  
"He's like a fucking drug that I can't leave behind."  
"Not sure I want that," Dom answered.

"I told you, it'll take ages for my dear cousin to realise you won't abandon him." Gryph sighed. "Leave it to me, I'll try and talk him round."

"What? No!" Dom objected, but the line was already dead.

 

 

Dom ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Maybe it had been a bad idea, asking Gryph for advice. He had realised some time ago that Gryph only meant well, caring for his cousin in his own, slightly perverted way, but sometimes, Dom wondered if the incubus wasn't a tad ignorant towards Matthew's feelings.

It was with mixed feelings that Dom made his way to Tom and Matt's flat later that day. He hoped that Gryph hadn't talked to Matt yet, but Dom knew he most likely hoped in vain, and even if Gryph hadn't spoken to his cousin, Dom would have to talk to Matt about it and prepare him for Gryph's plans.

He let himself in with the keys that he had received a few weeks ago and opened the door to Matt's room. And stopped dead. He stared at Matthew.

"Why don't you close the door, Dominic?" Matthew drawled.

Dom obeyed without even thinking, reaching behind him and closing the door without turning. "You…"

Matthew chuckled. "Do you like what you see?"

Dom nodded. He stood staring at Matt, mouth dry. The incubus sat on the chair at his desk, the only light provided by the small lamp on the desktop. He was wearing his natural blue hair again, and Dom felt a pang of jealousy when he thought about how Matt had most likely just lured the blue out again. But it didn't stop with the blue hair. Dom's eyes fell to the glimpse of pale chest that was revealed underneath the black shirt. He licked his lips and let his eyes trawl over the tight black trousers, one leg draped over the other and Matt's foot swaying slightly.

"Nice boots," Dom murmured.

Matt chuckled again and ran his hand over his shin and the shiny, black boot that stopped just short of his knee. "I have to admit, I always was envious when I saw them on Gryph, but now that he's grown out of them, I nicked them."

"I'm sure they fit you better than they ever did him," Dom growled.

Matt chuckled again and seized a long, black item that had been resting on the desktop. He put both feet on the ground and rose, walking over to Dom slowly.

Dom swallowed dryly and suddenly felt the urge to sink to his knees. He glanced at Matt's smirk and cast his eyes down, briefly taking in the riding crop held by long, pale fingers and alighted on the advancing boots. They stopped half a metre in front of him and without thinking, Dom really fell to his knees.

Matt chuckled and Dom felt something hard being dragged over his cheek. He looked up at Matt.

"Good boy," Matt purred. "Looks as if I don't need the crop?"

Dom shook his head. "I'll be good," he promised.

"Good," Matt answered and ran his hands through Dom's hair. "I'll be pleased."

Dom smiled and Matt tightened his fingers in Dom's hair, pulling his head back.

"Will you suck me?" Matt asked.

Dom swallowed. If this was Matt asking if they should be in a relationship… "Will you allow me to touch you in public?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, silently asking Dom to continue.

"Nothing sexual, you know, just…" Dom swallowed. "Hug you, put my arms around your waist, kiss you from time to time."

"Dominic Howard, are you a closet romantic?" Matt asked, smugly.

"For you only," Dom answered.

Matt smiled and bent down, whispering into Dom's ear. "Yes, you may."

Dom's eyes widened and he stared at Matt, who had straightened again. "I'm surprised you accepted this easily."

Matt chuckled again. "I knew you'd ask if I asked you to suck me. I was prepared."

Nodding, Dom lifted his hands to Matt's flies and stopped. "May I?"

"Yes, Dominic."

Swallowing, Dom closed the short distance between his hands and the bulge in Matt's trousers, gingerly pulling the zipper down. He recoiled when he wasn't met with the expected boxers, but with bare flesh. Chuckling floated down to Dom and he pushed Matt's trousers further down until they got caught on the boots.

He leant back and glanced up at Matt. "May I undress you first?"

Matt arched an eyebrow.

"Please? Can I see you naked bar the boots?"

Matt sniggered. "You really like them, don't you?"

Dom nodded and ran his hands over the boots. "They look hot on you. Sexy."

Grinning, Matthew bent down and pulled his trousers up again. Dom pouted until he noticed that Matt was walking backwards to the bed, sitting down and lying back on his elbows. He pointed the riding crop at Dom and jerked it in a beckoning gesture.

Dom fell onto his hands and crawled over to the bed, placing his palms left and right of Matt and smiling. He dipped his head and placed a kiss on Matt's navel, the open trousers and loose shirt offering a tantalising glimpse.

Matt sighed and Dom felt the riding crop tap against his backside. "I thought you wanted to undress me," Matt growled.

Dom nodded and bent down, reluctantly pulling off one of the boots. He ran his hands over Matt's calf and eventually cradled the heel in his hand, stroking his thumb over the underside of the foot. Matt's toes curled and a groan floated down to Dom. Grinning, Dom dipped his head and lifted the hand holding Matt's foot. He licked over the underside, triggering a few more delicious groans from the incubus. Dom closed his lips around Matt's big toe, sucking the digit into his mouth and twirling his tongue around it.

"Dominic…" Matt moaned. He lifted his other foot and placed it on Dom's shoulder. "Stop teasing and get on with your work."

Sighing, Dom let Matt's toe slip from his lips and placed the foot on the floor before turning to Matt's other foot. He pulled the boot off Matt's foot and wanted to give this foot the same treatment as its counterpart, but Matt pulled his foot out of Dom's hold, riding crop coming to rest against Dom's cheek in a silent warning.

Gulping, Dom straightened and shoved his hands beneath Matt's shirt. He shoved it higher, intending to simply push it over Matt's head, but another growled order stopped him.

"Unbutton."

Dom nodded and reached up to start with the highest closed button. He swiftly unbuttoned Matt's shirt and pushed it apart, marvelling at the perfect contrast of dark cloth and pale skin. He itched to touch that flawless skin, but the riding crop swaying against his cheek told him that this was not wanted; yet.

"May I pull your trousers down now?" Dom asked, his hands hovering over Matt's waistband.

Matt nodded and Dom shoved the trousers down, revealing Matt's erect flesh fully to his gaze. He swallowed, not yet sure if he really could go through with Matthew's request. Shaking his head imperceptibly, he freed Matt's legs from their garment and gently slipped the boots onto Matt's feet again. Dom placed a kiss on Matt's kneecaps and sat further up, his eyes in line with Matthew's cock.

He looked up, meeting Matt's gaze and swallowing. The blue of Matt's eyes had been swallowed by dark desire, the messy hair the only reminder of the bright blue with which Matthew's eyes usually shone. Dom's eyes wandered over red lips, curled up in a knowing smirk, a pale throat and a pale chest, the view of brown nipples and smooth shoulders restricted by black cloth.

Dom's eyes wandered further down, bypassing the tuft of blue hair at the base of Matt's cock and swept over lean legs that ended in those wonderful boots. Dom wondered if Matt would agree to photographs, for this sight had to be frozen in time and kept for eternity. Seduction in easy perfection.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked softly, the former dominance momentarily gone from his voice.

Dom smiled and rested his cheek on Matt's thigh. "You look like sin."

Matt chuckled. "I am a kind of demon, you know."

Dom lifted his head again and frowned. He eventually nodded. "Didn't cross my mind yet."

"Are you scared?"

Dom looked down, the sight of Matt's erect flesh not helping his thinking process in the slightest. He shook his head and looked back at the incubus. "No, I mean, yes, when I saw you with Blondie, you were kinda scary, but I've never felt threatened by you." He gesticulated weakly, trying to catch the right words from thin air. "No, I'm not scared of you. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Matt sighed. "You know, I was meant to play the dominant part tonight, but right now, I feel more like, you know, being tender…" He giggled and let the riding crop slide from his fingers in favour of running them through Dom's hair. "You're turning me into a sap."

"We can be closet romantics together," Dom grinned. He glanced down and licked his lips, deciding that now was as good as any time to grant Matt his initial request.

He dipped his head, closing his lips around the head of Matt's cock, the surprised moan and the salty taste of the precome joining in another sinful dance. He pressed his tongue against the slit and glanced at Matt, almost biting his teeth together when he saw the exposed throat, arched back and head pressed into the pillow.

The hand in Dom's hair tightened and Dom felt its counterpart finding its way into his hair as well. For a moment, he almost panicked. Would Matthew force himself fully into Dom's mouth? Would he set the pace and insist that Dom swallowed? He knew that Matt didn't mind if Dom set the pace, even liked being treated roughly, but Dom wasn't sure if he was ready to receive the same treatment.

To his relief, Matt's hands only kneaded in his hair, short nails scratching faintly over Dom's scalp. Drawing breath through his nose and spurred on by Matt's soft moans, Dom pushed his head further down, taking more of Matt's length into his mouth.

The hands in his hair tightened, and Dom could feel the restraint in them, could taste Matt's need to push his hips up. But he didn't. The incubus just held on to Dom's hair, allowing Dom to go at his own rhythm, to explore at his own speed.

Humming, Dom traced the veins on Matt's cock, scraping his teeth over the hot flesh from time to time, his hands running over Matt's legs and stroking the edge of the boots.

"Dominic," Matt moaned, his hips jerking upwards.

Dom gagged and squeezed his eyes shut, intent on continuing nevertheless. He concentrated on the weight on his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and sweeping his tongue over the slit again.

Matt's warning growl of, "Coming," came too late. Something warm and salty filled Dom's mouth, the taste strange and not entirely welcome. He let Matt's cock slide from his lips and looked around, unsure if to swallow or spit it out somewhere.

Matt chuckled breathlessly and tugged at Dom's hair, pulling him up until their eyes were level.

"Let's put you out of this misery, shall we?" he asked and pressed his lips against Dom's.

Reluctantly, Dom succumbed to the probing tongue and opened his lips, allowing Matt to clean his mouth of his own come. They broke off after a while, Dom gazing down at Matt.

The incubus licked his kiss-swollen lips, hair a mess of blue and eyes sparkling, a devilish grin on his lips.

"That's the filthiest thing I've ever done," Dom confessed, and fell onto Matt, one of his hands sneaking underneath Matt's shirt.

Matt chuckled. "My, didn't you have a sheltered life?"

Dom shook his head and pressed a kiss against the juncture of Matt's shoulder and neck. "You don't just look like sin," he said. "You _are_ sin."

Matt stretched and pulled Dom's head up by the hair. "If I'm sin, then you're a sinner."

Dom grinned and dragged a finger over Matt's throat. "Willingly so," he admitted.

Matt purred and enjoyed Dom stroking his throat for a while. "How did you like giving head?"

Dom stopped stroking and stared at Matt's throat, the flexing of muscles and tendons when Matt turned his head to look at him. "Dunno," Dom admitted and raised his gaze to look into Matthew's eyes. "I don't think I'll be doing it often. If that's okay for you, I mean, you're…"

Matt sighed and pressed a finger against Dom's lips. "Dominic, once again, don't do anything you're not comfortable with. I enjoy giving you head, that's why I do it; not because I want you to return the gesture. It's nice if you do, but it's not obligatory." He smirked.

Dom bent his head for a few lazy kisses.

"So, what brought this on?" he asked after a while.

"Your call to Gryphon," Matt answered. "Figured you'd be really desperate if you resorted to calling him."

"Yeah…" Dom drawled. So Gryph really couldn't keep his mouth shut. He felt Matt's lips against his and blinked, surprised.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Waiting and caring," Matt answered simply.

Dom blushed and nodded.

Matt chuckled. "You needn't have asked Gryphon for advice, though. You had the right idea after all."

"I didn't want to force you into something when I said I'd wait for you to make the next step."

"You know you would've been waiting for years," Matt answered and ran his hands over Dom's back, settling on his shoulders and pulling Dom closer.

"You're not angry?"

Matt shook his head. "No, why? We all know that I've got special needs when it comes to relationships."

"Talking of relationships, we're boyfriends now, aren't we? I mean officially."

Matt gave a hesitant nod that was followed by a few more insistent ones.

 

 

Dom woke again and tried to roll over, but found this task impossible. He tried to pull his arms from their awkward, spread position, but found this an impossible task as well. He turned his head to look at one of his hands to discover the wrist tightly enclosed by a leather handcuff, the metal chain tinkling lightly against the bedpost when he moved his hand. Dom didn't need to look at his other hand to know that it had been tied to the other bedpost.

Amused chuckling reached his ears and Dom turned his head to look forward. Matt was kneeling above him, his shirt still hanging from his shoulders and Dom felt the leather of Matt's boots pressing against the skin of his calves.

Matt was running his hands over Dom's torso, the riding crop held tightly between his teeth.

"You really want to use that thing, don't you?" Dom asked.

Matt smirked and slowly dragged the riding crop from his mouth, licking over the tip. "Yes," he admitted, "but only when you're ready for it." He winked. "Just introducing you to the idea."

"And you think you'll know when I'm ready for the riding crop," Dom retorted. He eyed the thing warily. Matt was right when he said that Dom wasn't ready to feel the stinging pain it would cause.

Matt chuckled and brushed the moist tip over Dom's chest, muscle twitching under the light touch. "Affirmative." He leant down to whisper into Dom's ear. "And I'll have to insist on you feeling the crop before you're allowed to use it on me."

Dom gasped and turned his head, trying to catch Matt's eyes.

"I'm serious, Dominic," Matt said, "I won't let anyone use paddles or riding crops on me unless they know the pain they're dealing out."

Dom nodded. "Yes, makes sense."

Matt smiled. "And I want you to use the riding crop." He kissed down Dom's throat, nibbling at his shoulders. "Just imagine; me, standing against the wall, hands spread against the masonry, legs spread." He moaned and rolled his hips down, hard flesh colliding and rubbing against hard flesh. "You like that idea, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Thought so, my little sinner."

"Matthew…" Dom moaned and arched his back, trying to gain more contact of skin on skin.

Matt chuckled. "What do you want, Dominic?" he snarled. "Tell me. Beg me."

Dom groaned, a shiver running through his body. "Take me, please, take me."

"But aren't you mine already?" Matt retorted and crawled further down Dom's body. He reached for a small tube and opened the cap.

"Matthew, please, fuck me. I want to feel you inside. I need you inside me. Please."

"Since you asked me so nicely, I think I should fulfil your wish." Matt pressed one slick finger against Dom's opening. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," Dom cried. "Please, Matt. I want this; want you."

"You've got me, darling, you've got me," he whispered and pushed his fingers inside.

 

 

"You know, I've been wondering for a while now," Dom murmured into Matt's hair, the incubus finally naked and cuddled against him underneath the blanket, "are incubi generally open about their sexuality?" He felt Matt's head leaving his shoulder. "I mean Gryph pretty much goes after everything on two legs, and you seem to be pretty unrestricted in your preferences, too. Just curious, I guess."

Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to Dom's lips. "Incubi and succubi are pansexual. Well, we start out homosexual, I guess." He rolled away from Dom and onto his back, gazing at the ceiling.

"How so?"

"Well, you know, we need sexual energy to survive," Matt continued and Dom nodded. "That's why we're sexually active from an early age, even before we're pubescent. I think it's so there aren't any unwanted pregnancies when you're still too immature. And more often than not, first sexual encounters are within the family, because incubi and succubi are far strewn and you can't seduce human children, can you?"

Dom shifted. It made sense what Matt told him, but seen with human standards and morals these were uncomfortable revelations.

"So you don't have sexual preferences," Dom stated weakly, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Oh, we have, we just don't have what you would call sexual orientation. Gryphon likes his partners lean, dark-haired and a bit submissive; I prefer men and," he chuckled, "Giselle, Gryphon's sister, is a sucker for drag queens. Seriously, put on a skirt, wig and some make up and she'll be at your feet."

"Drag…" Dom murmured, mind momentarily wandering.

"Yeah," Matt affirmed and studied Dom's face. "You like the idea?"

"Well," Dom fiddled with the edge of the blanket. "Never thought about it, but…"

"Well, you gotta try everything at least once," Matt retorted, amused.

"Not everything, though."

"Everything that sounds interesting and as if it could be fun?"

"Yeah," Dom nodded and gazed at Matt, the idea of Matt in a short skirt surprisingly appealing. He swallowed and shook his head to clear his thoughts, the filthy smirk shot in his direction not helping that intention. "So, I guess your first time…"

"Was Gryphon, yes," Matt nodded. "I was twelve, he was fourteen."

Dom nodded.

"Tom's first time was when he was fifteen," Matt chuckled. "We seduced him."

"You _what_?"

"He had been curious for quite a while, since Gryphon and I had been going at it for three years already, so, yeah, you know Gryphon. If he senses that someone wants him or me, he'll do his best to seduce you."

Dom nodded.

Matt sighed and smiled. "He was my first kiss, too, you know?"

Dom nodded again, torn between wanting to learn more about Matthew and telling him to shut up about his closeness to Gryphon.

"He came to visit us for two weeks, we'd been living in Greece back then, and he kissed me some days into the first week. Maybe that's why I'm this insatiable. I was four, which is a bit early even for incubi to have their first full on kiss and hard-on."

"You discovered your sexuality at four," Dom stated weakly. And here was him thinking he had been precocious with changing partners by the age of sixteen.

"Yeah," Matt drawled. He rolled onto his side to look at Dom. "Did I weird you out?"

"A bit," Dom admitted. "But, you know, I'm human, I'm used to human standards." He smiled, extending his hand to cup Matt's cheek. "This is a whole new world presenting itself to me. And I want to learn all about it," he said and leant in for a kiss. "I want to understand you."

Matt smiled and pressed himself against Dom, resting his head against Dom's shoulder again. "I'll introduce you to my world."


	6. Mein ist das Helle, das Heitere, Wahre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on it goes with the smutty epic that I hope won't turn into an epic… Sorry Fish, sorry Vampire, sorry Fynn, the Incubus is quite an attention whore.
> 
> This chapter's name means "Mine is the light, the bright, the true" and it's the day speaking again. Seriously, I'm waiting for the chance to use a certain line by the night…

"Where's Matt?"

Tom looked up from his book and jerked his head towards the library next to the school. "You'll most likely find him in the astronomy corner. When you enter, just go straight ahead and downstairs."

"Cheers." Dom waved at his friend and made his way over to the old building. Their gym teacher had fallen ill and thus they had a double lesson off. Time Dom hoped to spend with his boyfriend. He smiled. Thinking of Matt as his boyfriend was more pleasing than he would have thought possible.

Dom pushed the doors to the library open and felt completely lost upon entering. He glanced around for a sign of the incubus but, of course, Matt was nowhere to be seen. Dom's eyes fell on the return desk and the oldish, blonde woman sitting behind it. He walked over to her, greeting her politely.

Suspiciously, she greeted him back.

"I'm looking for someo…" Dom coughed. "I'm looking for the astronomy corner, could you please tell me where I can find it?"

She cocked her head and pointed down the main corridor. "Just along this way, through the novels and downstairs," she answered curtly.

Dom nodded and thanked her before making his way down the aisles. This storey really seemed to be filled with novels. He passed the children's books and love stories, hardly looking at their titles and the people looking through the books.

His thoughts strayed to his friends. Tom and Charlene had been curious to see the shift in his and Matt's relationship, and while Charlene was generally supportive and excited, Tom remained suspicious. Dom sometimes felt a bit too observed, but the expected lecture of 'hurt Matt and I will fucking end you,' didn't happen.

His other friends seemed surprised, even doubting his sanity, but they eventually shrugged it off, accepting the _weirdo_ into their group. Only Aaron still remained hostile towards Matt. He didn't show it, begrudgingly acknowledging the fact that Matt wouldn't vanish anytime soon, but Dom was aware that Aaron only endured Matt until Dom would find someone else.

"Dominic?"

Dom turned his head and saw Matt, standing in the science-fiction aisle, a TARDIS manual in his hands.

"Hey," Dom greeted him and waved.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked, and walked towards Dom, surprised, but smiling.

"Wanted to see you, gorgeous," Dom answered and pulled Matt into a hug, pressing his lips to the tip of Matt's nose.

The incubus giggled. "Can't live without seeing me for a few hours, can you?"

"Nope," Dom answered. "I need my hourly dose of sweet incubus."

"Junkie," Matt commented, laughing.

"Can't help it," Dom proclaimed and looped his arms around Matt's waist, pulling the incubus closer, "You're my drug of choice. I'm addicted to your sinful indulgence."

Matt giggled and batted playfully at Dom's chest, half-heartedly trying to wind himself out of Dom's hold.

"Shh, we're in a library!"

Matt and Dom froze and turned towards the voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Matt murmured and twisted out of Dom's hold, scurrying out of the librarian's glare and down into the cellar.

Dom muttered an excuse at her and followed Matt, trying not to snigger at the grumbling mutters about how youth today had no respect for the serene halls of wisdom. He stepped into the downstairs aisles, trying to find Matt again.

The cellar was darker than the storey above, obvious that it hosted the books hardly anyone would read. Dom smiled, not surprised that Matt would flee into this part of the library. He spotted books about space and stars, astronomy and astrology, even some books that looked suspiciously like conspiracy theories. This storey seemed to have been made especially for Matt and Dom doubted that anyone else would ever come down here.

Eventually, he found his boyfriend in an aisle about summoning and banishing ghosts, spirits and demons. He sniggered quietly, wondering why a demon would read about such things and walked closer to Matt, looping his arms around Matt's waist.

Dom buried his face in Matt's neck, inhaling the incubus' scent. He let his hands drift slower, stroking over the growing bulge in Matt's trousers.

"Dominic…"

Dom smirked and nibbled on Matt's earlobe, feeling the expected shudder running through the lithe body in his arms. "No one but you is ever in these aisles, come on." He pressed his groin against Matt's backside, rubbing slowly and dragging his tongue over the soft skin behind Matt's ear.

Matt shoved the book in his hand back into its place and gripped the shelf, head falling against the spines of the books. "One could think that you're the incubus," he moaned.

"You're rubbing off on me," Dom answered, gyrating against Matt and hands coming to lie on Matt's.

"I'm not sure," Matt mumbled and spun in Dom's arms. "I don't want to be caught."

"If we're silent no one will notice," Dom answered, knowing he was gaining ground. "Aren't you at least a bit turned on?"

Matt rolled his eyes and bucked his hips, the hardness colliding with Dom's answer enough. "I'm thinking about the books we could scar."

Dom blinked. That was such a weird thing to say in a situation like this. How could books be scarred? He looked around, eyes alighting on one of the reading tables in the aisles. Unsurprisingly, this one was empty of books. He jerked his head in the direction of the table.

"I'll lay you down on that table. No books that could be damaged," Dom said and pulled Matt towards it. He smirked. "You can use the riding crop on me tonight if you grant me this." Dom knew he had won when he saw the change in Matt. Eyes darkened in a mere blink, lips parted wantonly.

"Fuck," Matt breathed, and allowed Dom to lead him to the table, lying down on it without hesitation.

"Is that a yes?" Dom asked, brushing his lips lightly against Matt's.

Two legs found their way around Dom's waist and pulled him nearer, two hands grabbing his hair and pulling him down into a harsh kiss.

"What do you think?" Matt growled.

Dom gasped and brought his hands between their bodies, setting to work on Matt's belt. "I think, you're begging for it. For my hands on your hard cock, my fingers in your arse, spreading you, preparing you before I fill you completely."

"Yes…" Matt moaned, arching into Dom's touch. His hands found their way beneath Dom's collar, slipping over the warm skin they found and pulling Dom closer to him. "Please, Dominic," he rasped, "I'm begging you."

Dom swallowed and yanked on Matt's trousers, only succeeding in pulling them to Matt's thighs before his own body provided an unconquerable obstacle that he loathed to remove. Sighing, he decided that this had to provide enough leeway for their antics and pushed his hand into Matt's boxers.

Matt hissed and let his head fall against the table surface, nails digging into Dom's shoulders.

"Matthew! I thought better of you!" a female voice screamed from behind Dom.

They froze, Matt staring wide-eyed at Dom. Swallowing hard, Dom turned his head and stared at the furious librarian.

"I should ban both of you for life!" she shouted.

Dom heard Matt gasp and jumped from the table, blocking Matt from the librarian's view and giving him the chance to get dressed again.

"No, please," he begged. "It was my fault, don't ban Matt. It won't happen again. If you want, I'll never set foot in this library again, but don't deny Matt access."

She narrowed her eyes at him, recognition sparking in them. Dom didn't like the look on her face that followed. It was judgement, and detest.

"You're that Howard boy."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What are you doing with Matthew?" she hissed. "I know your type, you only toy with others."

"No Ma'am, I…"

"You'll just stick around until you get what you want and then you'll drop him."

"Ma'am, it's not…"

"He’s already got what he wants," Matt whispered and stood next to Dom, his trousers done again. He slipped his hand into Dom's.

Beaming, Dom squeezed Matt's hand and looked back at the frowning woman in front of them. "There's no chance of me dropping my boyfriend anytime soon, if you're afraid of that."

Her eyes fell to their intertwined hands and Matt shifted uneasily, trying to pull his hand away. But Dom tightened his hold, pulling Matt closer to him and only then letting go of Matt's hand to hug the incubus' waist. Matt blushed, but didn't object, shifting just a tiny fraction closer to Dom.

The librarian frowned at them and eventually sighed. "If I catch you again, both of you will be banned from the library for quite some time."

"Yes, Ma'am," Dom hurried to assure. "Won't happen again. Thank you, Ma'am."

"Yeah, yeah, now go before I reconsider my decision."

"Yes, Ma'am," Matt muttered, and dragged Dom out of the library. Dom felt the eyes of the librarian on his nape until they had left the building and were down the street, as if she had been following them.

They walked back to the school, side by side and hands no longer joined. Dom glanced sideways at the incubus. Matt looked down at his feet as if counting his steps. Dom smiled. Counting steps didn't sound like something out of the ordinary when it came to Matthew Bellamy.

"I'm sorry," Dom said.

Matt hummed without looking up.

"I didn't want to embarrass you or get you almost banned from the library."

"I know," Matt answered, still looking at his feet.

"Are you angry at me?" Dom asked, gnawing on his lips.

Matt shook his head and hummed negatively.

"But…" Dom started and cut himself off again. "I shouldn't have seduced you; I know how you feel about even the tiniest show of affection in public. I should have…"

Matt stopped and lifted his head, sighing. "Dom, there are always two playing this game."

"Yes, but by now I know how to manipulate you."

Matt shook his head. "I know that you know," he retorted.

"What do you mean?" Dom frowned. Would Matt ever lose his ability to confuse Dom?

"I know when you're trying to manipulate me," Matt explained. Dom opened his mouth, but Matt pressed a finger against his lips, shaking his head again. "I do notice, and if I truly didn't want you to manipulate or seduce me, I wouldn't allow you to."

Dom nodded dumbly.

"Manipulation can be fun if you trust the other enough to allow it." Matt giggled. "And you know, I need a good deal of seduction from time to time."

"So you really aren't angry?"

Matt shook his head. "No, but you'll nevertheless take your punishment for embarrassing me like this."

Dom swallowed. "Punishment?"

Matt smirked and nodded. "Remember your promise."

"The riding crop?" Dom asked, shuddering.

Just then, the school bell went and the calm building came to life, pupils buzzing out of it, changing buildings and corridors. Matt stepped back from Dom, glancing at the pupils and hurrying towards the entrance. Sighing, Dom followed him.

 

 

Several hours later, Doom found himself kneeling in front of Matt's bed, stark naked and hands fisting nervously in the bed sheets. He twisted his head just a bit and glanced behind him, seeing naked legs and _those_ boots. A tiny movement caught his attention and he swallowed, recognising the riding crop.

Matt stepped closer to Dom and bent down, warm lips whispering over the sweating skin of Dom's shoulder.

"Shhh," Matt cooed. "Relax, darling. Relax." Dom felt Matt's hand run over his spine and shivered. "You won't enjoy it if you're tense."

"What if I won't enjoy it no matter what?"

"Then we won't do this again," Matt answered. "But we have to give it a chance, don't you think?"

Dom nodded and let his head fall against the mattress. He felt Matt pressing a soft kiss to his ear before the incubus straightened. The riding crop pressed against Dom's backside, just resting there for the moment, a silent promise.

"I will hit you with different forces, so you know what it feels like," Matt explained. "Afterwards, we'll see how you liked it."

Dom barely had time to nod before the light touch of the crop was removed and the sting of a blow followed immediately. He bit into the blanket, concentrating on the tingling echo of Matt's blow. This wasn't too bad actually, he found.

"That was a light stroke," Matt said.

Dom squirmed. "That was light?"

Matt chuckled, rather amused. "Yes. This," the riding crop collided with Dom's backside again and he gasped audibly, "is medium."

Dom whimpered, tempted to bring his hands behind him to rub over his aching flesh. He heard Matt walking to the other side.

"I'll have to show you the hard blow, still," Matt said, his tender voice a stark contrast to the pain that still ruled Dom's senses. "After that I'll stop."

Dom nodded weakly. Matt's feet padded around him and stopped on his right side, riding crop coming to rest against the yet to be touched cheek.

"Ready?"

"Yes," Dom answered, although unsure that he'd ever be ready for the pain. The blow came and he cried out, teeth burying themselves into the mattress.

Dom heard the faint sound of the riding crop hitting the ground and felt Matt's lips on his backside, a hand rubbing over Dom's spine.

"Shhhhh," Matt hummed. "It's okay. I’ve finished. C'mere."

Dom was pulled away from the mattress and into Matt's arms. "It fucking hurts," he sobbed against Matt's neck.

"Yes, I know," Matt whispered, kissing along Dom's temple and cheek. "I won't do it again if you don't want to."

"Maybe light blows?" Dom offered and lifted his head to peck Matt's lips.

The incubus giggled. "You like spanking then?"

"Seems like it."

They lay silent for a while, Dom cradled in Matt's arms and sharing lazy kisses.

"So, what now?" Dom asked after a while.

"Hmmmm," Matt hummed and tapped a finger against the side of his nose. "Maybe I'll tie you up and put a few toys in you."

Dom growled and pushed Matt over, trapping the smaller boy with his body and grabbing Matt's wrists. "I don't think so." He ground his hips down against Matt's, dipping his head and nibbling on Matt's ear lobe. "I think I should tie _you_ up and tease you for a while, see how you writhe and beg for me." Dom chuckled. "I know how much you love it when I tease you and keep you on the edge."

Matt moaned and arched his back, head pressing against the hard floor. Dom faltered, staring at the incubus beneath him. Matt blinked and cocked his head.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dom shook his head. "It's just…" He gesticulated weakly. "You're pretty. I'd love to take photos of you when we're alone."

Matt gnawed on his lips and avoided his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't want to, sorry I brought it up," Dom hurried to assure him. "Don't feel press-"

"Tom used to take photos," Matt interrupted him.

Dom blinked. "Tom…"

Matt nodded. "He has photos of Gryph and Charlene and me. He's quite good with nudes, even when we're… you know, when his models are at it."

Dom nodded. He knew that photography was a huge passion of his friend, but he'd never thought that Tom would be into erotica.

"Do you want to see them?" Matt asked and wiggled free.

Dom nodded again and slowly pushed himself into a standing position. "Yeah, sure."

Matt grinned and grabbed Dom's hand, pulling his boyfriend out of his room and rushing towards Tom's room.

"Matt, wait…" Dom objected, not deeming it a wise idea to dash into Tom's room, stark naked and maybe bursting into quite an intimate scene, judging by the noises coming from behind the door.

His objections, however, were ignored and Matt simply pushed the door to Tom's room open and pulled Dom in.

"Matthew!" Tom shouted and glared over his shoulder. "Dom!"

"Wildcat!" Charlene exclaimed, almost giggling. "I missed your tongue!"

Matt giggled, ignoring Tom's growl. "I'd like to be of service if our significant others don't mind."

"I'm sure they won't," Charlene answered, batting her eyelashes at Tom. "You know he gives better head than you." She pressed a kiss against her boyfriend's lips.

"Honey, I'm positive that I give the best head of all in this house," Matt purred and crawled onto the bed.

"Without question."

"Nice boots, by the way," Tom said. "I'm sure I've seen them on Gryph before."

Matt sniggered and settled between Charlene's legs. "They are his." He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at Dom, who stood uneasily in the door. "I nabbed them from Gryphon and Dom loves them on me." He winked and jerked his head, barely noticeable.

Dom swallowed, not sure if Matt's head jerking had been an invitation. He stood, transfixed, and watched the scene. Matt was hovering over Charlene, licking a wet trail from her navel to her breasts, closing his lips around one of the hard, pink nubs.

Charlene moaned, one of her hands in Matt's hair, the other pulling on Tom's hair.

Tom reached out and grabbed Matt's head, pulling his head up. "Matthew," he growled.

Matt grinned cheekily up at Tom and extended his hand to pull his friend into a kiss. Dom coughed uneasily. He definitely felt uncomfortable with watching his boyfriend kiss other people.

Matt broke free from the kiss and turned his head, grinning impishly. "Why are you still standing there?" he asked. "I'm sure you can think of something to do to me?"

"You want me to join?"

"Well, Matt's your boyfriend," Tom answered. "No point in refusing you - as long as you keep your hands and dick to your boyfriend."

Charlene sniggered and wrapped her legs around Matt's shoulders, pushing him down. Chuckling, Matt dipped his head and buried his face between her legs. Charlene moaned, her legs tightening around the incubus' shoulders.

Swallowing dryly, Dom stepped forward, leaning a knee onto the mattress behind Matthew. The incubus shuffled his legs apart from each other without showing any other sign of recognising Dom's proximity.

Dom's eyes swept over the sight in front of him. The bent back of his boyfriend leading to a curved neck and a shock of dark brown hair. His gaze swept further over the female body laid out beneath him, skin not tanned, but not as pale as Matt's, curved forms that once were more familiar than the angular shape of Matt's frame. Dom had to admit that Charlene was pretty and well-formed, and he wondered why he never had tried to get it on with her. But then, he couldn't really remember a time when he knew her or Tom single.

A soft click next to him caught Dom's attention and he turned his head to see Tom with one of his cameras. He opened his mouth to object, but Matt's foot slowly trailing over his thighs and towards a growing erection distracted him from the photographer and Dom shuffled closer to Matt. He pushed up against Matt's backside, pressing his hard on against Matt's arse.

He heard Matt moan and a hand reached backwards. Dom caught it before Matt could find him and reached for the other hand, pulling Matt's arms behind his back and making the incubus rely on him for balance. Dom pulled on Matt's arms, shifting against his backside.

Muffled pleas reached Dom over Charlene's moaning and the clicking of a camera. Grinning, Dom leant down, pressing Matt against Charlene and the mattress. He nibbled on Matt's earlobe.

"Concentrate on finishing your job here," he whispered into Matt's ear. "Then I'll take care of you." He dragged his tongue over the soft skin behind Matt's ear, relinquishing the moan from the incubus, the small body shivering.

Charlene shifted, her voice rising, and she moved her legs, trapping Dom against Matt until she tensed and screamed before becoming limp. Matt shifted and turned his head, pressing a kiss against Dom's lips. For a brief moment, Dom opened his lips, but closed them again and pulled away.

Matt frowned. "What?"

"You taste of someone else," Dom answered.

An understanding smirk spread over Matt's lips and he twisted out of Charlene's and Dom's hold to kneel in front of the bed. He motioned for Dom to turn and rest his legs on Matt's shoulders. Dom did as ordered, grinning down at the incubus.

"Do you think I'd kiss you if you tasted of me?"

"I was hoping you would," Matt answered and closed his mouth around Dom's erection.

Dom let his head roll back, groaning at the familiar warmth that surrounded him. However, he realised that this was not what he wanted right now. He let his legs slide from Matt's shoulders and cupped the incubus' face to pull him up. Matthew raised a surprised eyebrow, but allowed himself to be pulled upwards and guided to lie down on the bed.

Matt smiled and raised his arms, hands tangling in the blond strands at Dom's nape. "What do you want?" he asked softly.

"You, all to myself," Dom whispered and bent his head, kissing over Matt's throat and collarbone.

If Matt had wanted to answer something, it was lost on the moan the he emitted as Dom's hand clasped around his erection, lips closing over a hard nipple. He whimpered, pressing his head back into the mattress and muttered soft nonsense, spurring Dom on.

He came with Dom's hands on his erection and loin, his own hands clawing at Dom's shoulders and Dom's tongue in his mouth.

Dom leant back, glancing around and sneakily wiping his hand on the bedclothes when he noticed that Charlene wouldn't notice where he kept his right hand and Tom just putting down his camera. Dom swallowed. He didn't know if he was too comfortable with his photos being taken.

"So, tell me, why did you feel the need to crash our little tryst here?" Tom asked while plugging the memory card into the card reader of his computer.

"Oh, yes!" Matt exclaimed and sat up, grabbing Dom's somewhat still sticky hand and pulling him towards the computer. "The photos. Can I show them to Dom?"

"All of them?" Tom asked, glancing at Dom.

Matt shrugged. "Might be a bit much for one night," he admitted.

Tom nodded and bent down to rummage in a drawer. He whistled and pulled out an external hard drive that seemed to have been hidden behind a pile of junk. "We'll just have to look at my favourites folder for now." He squinted at his friends. "But first you're getting at least a bit cleaned up."

Giggling, Matt saluted and dragged Dom out of the room.

 

 

Five minutes later, they sat around Tom's computer, still as poorly dressed as before, and watched Tom clicking his way through folders labelled with names and years. Eventually, Tom settled for a folder simply named "Friends". He double-clicked on the first photo and turned to Dom.

"They're chronologically ordered." He grinned. "Welcome to a very young Matthew."

Dom nodded and turned his head to the screen. Charlene cooed and Matt groaned.

"You wanted to show the photos," Tom laughed.

On the desktop, a small child was seen, maybe of five years, blue hair and striking blue eyes sitting in a water butt and glaring up at the photographer.

"Gryph and me didn't want to believe him when he said that he wouldn't be able to peek over the rim of the water butt buried in my grandparent's garden," Tom explained, laughing. "So Gryph and me just took him and squeezed him in there. And god, did he struggle."

Dom sniggered, almost able to imagine the scene. He felt Matt hitting him and bit his lower lip.

"Matt didn't speak to us for a few days," Tom mused. He turned to Matt. "I never found out, how did Gryph lure you out of the sulking again?"

"Like he always does," Matt answered, rolling his eyes. "Pestering and kissing me until I have to give in."

Grinning, Tom clicked on, leading them to a group shot. A brunet and a blue-haired boy hugging a smaller, also blue-haired boy, laughing and most likely teasing the smallest of their group, since Matt was in the process of batting their hands away.

"You really grew up close together," Charlene observed.

Tom nodded. "Like brothers, really."

The following photos showed moments from their childhood, depicting Matt more often than not as the victim of brotherly love and teasing. Dom wasn't prepared at all when the next photo in line showed two blue-haired boys kissing, Gryph's hand buried in Matt's hair and keeping them close to each other, eyes closed and obviously enjoying the kiss.

Dom swallowed. He glanced at Matt, noticing blue eyes studying him intently. Matt's hand found Dom's, squeezing lightly.

"This was the first time I had a camera with me when they were kissing," Tom explained, obviously not noticing the silent exchange between Matt and Dom. "Always wanted to capture them since I got my very first camera."

"Did they…" Dom started and stopped himself, coughing. "I mean, did you often kiss?"

Matt moved his head, thoughtfully. "I don't know, I never knew any differently when it comes to Gryphon. When we're not in public, we're pretty much all over each other."

Dom nodded and looked back at the computer in time to see a picture taken with less expertise than most of the previous, showing Tom dyeing Matt's hair brown.

Tom shook his head. "Gryph just can't take photos."

"This was the first time I dyed my hair," Matt explained. "I just didn't want all the other children at school bugging me about my hair and the teachers gossiping behind my back about how my parents would allow me to dye my hair." He shrugged. "Life became calmer after that."

Dom nodded again, pulling Matt to sit on his lap and watched his friends growing older and closer, more and more photos appearing that showed them kissing and entwined. He swallowed, dreading the pictures that soon were to come.

The first photo of Matt and Gryph, naked and in each others arms, came as much of a surprise as the first kissing photo. Matt was lying on his back on the bed, blue shimmering underneath brunet hair and dark eyes staring at the blue-haired incubus above him. With a pang of jealousy, Dom noticed that they matched. They made a beautiful couple. He wondered how he and Matt looked together. Did they fit? Could they even fit as much as Gryph and Matt did in this photo?

Matt shook his head, sniggering. "Seriously, Tom, who takes a photo camera with him for his first time?"

Tom poked his tongue out at him. "Well, I had to seize the chance to document you two taking your antics to the next level."

"Your first time?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah," Tom answered, squirming. "I actually was already naked when I took this photo."

"And hard," Matt added, chuckling. He leant forward, dragging his lips over Tom's neck until Tom shoved him back, Dom's hands on Matt's hips tightening as well.

Matt sighed and twisted in Dom's arms, dropping a few kisses against Dom's cheek and lips.

Tom turned back to his computer, cheeks tainted in a faint pink, and clicked on the forward button. "I fell in love with details pretty soon after that night, as you might notice," he said, clicking through photos that showed pale hands on tanned skin, blue hair against pale thighs, hard nipples and Adam's apples.

"I'd never thought you'd be into erotic photography," Dom admitted.

Tom laughed. "Well, you wouldn't have thought I was sleeping with my flat mate up until a few months ago either."

Dom nodded and returned his attention to the photos in front of him, images of Charlene soon joining. It made Dom feel a bit more comfortable. The pictures Tom had taken earlier on giving him the feeling of belonging into the tight circle of people. He nuzzled Matt's neck, causing the incubus to giggle softly.

"Okay, photo show's over for tonight," Tom announced half an hour later. "I'd like to spend some time _just_ with my girlfriend now, if you don't mind."

Dom blushed. "Yeah, of course." He shoved Matt from his lap and grabbed the incubus' hand, pulling him hurriedly out of the room.

 

 

A few minutes later, they lay in Matt's bed, cuddled underneath the blankets.

"You feel threatened by Gryphon," Matt stated calmly.

"Yes," Dom admitted.

"I'm sorry. I should have considered that before letting you see the photos."

Dom shook his head and ran his hand over Matt's arm. "No, it was nice seeing you as a child." He laughed. "I bet you had a hard time with those two."

Matt sighed. "Still have," he answered. "But it's better than being alone."

"You're not alone," Dom said, swallowing. Tonight, he felt so dispensable in Matt's life.

Matt smiled. "Of course not, I've got you, too." He rolled around and pressed a kiss to Dom's lips. "You don't need to feel threatened by Gryphon. He's not my boyfriend after all. You are."

"But you still have sex with him," Dom said, trying to keep his voice blank.

"Yes, but…" Matt fell silent and let his head fall against Dom's shoulder. "I know you can't understand this, it's against human nature." He raised his head again, staring at Dom, almost pleadingly. "Dominic, I'm an incubus, we usually have more than one sexual partner. Even multiple favourites. It's practical for both sides."

Dom shifted uneasily, his grip on Matt's arms tightening.

"Dom, one human alone could never fulfil an incubus' needs," Matt pleaded.

"So you want to fuck other people," Dom said. "Am I that boring?" He knew he was being unreasonable here. He couldn't deal with an incubus without trying to look outside of the morals humanity and society had raised him to.

"Stop twisting my words around," Matt exclaimed and rolled off Dom. "You're far from boring, and I care about you, but I'm worried. Do you think you can cater to my hunger?" He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it up into wild angles. "I hardly sleep anymore because I spend my nights wanking to the thought of you. And it's not enough. I want you, almost every waking moment, _I want you_. Do you think you can endure this, physically? Every night, multiple times?" He rolled onto his side again, glaring at Dom. "Do you seriously think you can keep up with this? I _need_ Gryphon or we wouldn't be doing much besides screwing our brains out. And I know humans can't possibly do that."

"How did you cope before?" Dom asked, avoiding the obvious points Matt made.

"I had Tom and Charlene who occasionally fed me, and I wasn't attracted to someone," Matt answered. "I could hold myself back."

"You're needier now because…"

"Because I've got someone that I _want_ , yes," Matt answered. "Don't misunderstand me, I love Tom and Gryphon, but as you know, they're like brothers, friends. I have sex with them because I trust them and am comfortable around them, but I don't want them the same way as I want you."

Dom squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his palms over his face. He had to reach a decision. He knew that Matt would refrain from feeding on others if Dom resisted on being the only one, but Matt also was right when he said that this wouldn't end well for either of them. "You're just doing Gryph or one-night stands," Dom eventually said and let his hands fall from his face, reaching out to curl one hand around Matt's nape.

The incubus nodded, opening his mouth, but Dom continued before Matt could say anything.

"No more marking, and you come to me to receive your punishment afterwards."

Matt nodded again. "Punishment?" he asked meekly.

Dom tightened his hold on Matt's neck and pulled him closer. "I don't want to share you," he admitted and dragged his lips over Matt's nose. "No, wait," he muttered when another thought stroke him, "you will come to me before. If you can mark me, I can mark you, as well," he growled. "If others are going to have you, they should see that you already belong to someone."

Matt mewled softly, shifting against his boyfriend. "Dominic?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ride you," Matt growled. "Now."


	7. Alles was einfach ist und ungeheuer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's names is the day talking to the night, telling her everything she is and owns. This one means: All that's simple and monstrous (can be used both in the sense of terrific and huge)  
> 

"Are you sure your mother won't be back for another hour?"

"Matt, Mum attends every parent's evening. I know how long she stays there. It'll be two hours of debating and after that she goes to get a few drinks with some other parents, we're safe," Dom answered and sucked on one of the nipples beneath his mouth. "And if she returns earlier, we'll have to use gags."

"Mhmmm," Matt moaned, arching into Dom's touch. "Both of us wearing gags?"

"Yes," Dom answered. He stopped his tongue's ministrations and sat up, his hips still joined with Matt's. "You like the idea?"

Matt nodded. "Both of us helpless to the other's whim, no words to dictate any actions…" He pushed himself up, chest rubbing against Dom's and pressed their lips together. "I knew you had potential."

"Cheeky minx," Dominic growled against Matt's lips. He lifted his hands and buried them in Matt's hair, steadily pulling down. "Why don't you use that cheeky mouth of yours more effectively?"

Matt winked and poked out his tongue, touching it against Dom's tip just when something sounded downstairs in the corridor. Matt froze and stared at Dom.

"Dominic," Mrs Howard called out, "I'm home early."

Dom swallowed, mouthing, 'shit' towards Matt before raising his voice. "I'm in my room. Wait a moment, I'll come down!"

He jumped off the bed, throwing his baggy trousers and a t-shirt on and rushed out of the room after giving Matt a quick peck on the nose. Dom arrived downstairs just as his mother had slipped out of her shoes and was busy preparing some tea. She looked up at her son.

"Do you want a cup, too?"

Dom nodded. He wondered if he should tell her that Matt was in his room. They had decided that Matt would spend the night on a whim without telling Dom's mother.

Mrs Howard sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, blowing the steam from her tea away. "Mrs Bellamy was at the meeting."

"I didn't know she was going. Matt said he asked his parents to not attend."

"She did today because we need to organise your class trip."

Dom nodded. He waited, wondering how much of Matt's parents had been revealed.

"Mrs Bellamy approached me after the meeting. Introduced herself, said that she's happy that her son has found a special person and that she is sure you're a lovely boy."

Dom nodded again. He wondered if Matt had told his mother or if Gryph had been gossiping. He didn't even know how close Matt and his parents were.

"Did you know that they own the brothel in the city?"

Dom swallowed and nodded. "Matt told me when Aaron mocked him about the brothel being run by Bellamys."

Mrs Howard narrowed her eyes. "Have you been there?"

"Not yet," Dom answered.

"Yet?"

"I'd like to…"

"You want to go to a brothel?"

"I want to meet my boyfriend's parents," Dom hissed. He was annoyed that his mother obviously now started to see a problem with his relationship. "And before you go on, I won't break up with Matthew because you have problems with what his parents do."

Mrs Howard sat silent for a moment. Eventually, she smiled. "Of course not." She reached out to ruffle Dom's hair. "You're perfectly right. I'm not comfortable with the thought of you visiting a brothel, though."

Something shattered in the doorway and mother and son turned to see Matt, standing in the doorway above a shattered glass, pale and staring at the small family.

"Matthew, kitten," Mrs Howard exclaimed and rushed forward, picking up a hand brush and dustpan. "Are you okay?"

"You… know?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, your mother was at today's parent's evening," Mrs Howard answered and knelt down to clear up the splinters and pieces of glass.

Matt frowned and knelt down, making to take the utensils from Mrs Howard's hands. She lightly hit his hand with the back of the hand brush.

"I asked them to not…"

"Oh, kitten, some things have to be organised. You can't keep them out of your business until you've reached adulthood."

Matt nodded and sat back on the ground, watching Mrs Howard shove the splinters onto the dustpan.

"I'll need to vacuum this. Glass splinters are stubborn buggers." She looked up at Matt and smiled. "Stay where you are, kitten. You're barefoot and we don't want you treading glass splinters into your soles, do we?"

Matt nodded.

Mrs Howard rose and poured the glass into the bin. She rushed out of the room and returned after a few minutes with the vacuum cleaner.

About ten minutes later, they sat in the living room, sipping on three cups of hot tea.

Matt sighed and glanced at Dom before directing his eyes to Mrs Howard. "I think I should explain something to you."

Dom stared at Matt. Was the incubus really talking about what Dom thought he was? Matt glanced at Dom again, shifting nearer to him. Dom changed his hold on his mug and put one arm around Matt's waist.

"We're…" Matthew started, but shook his head. He swallowed. "My family, we… There's a reason why we…"

Mrs Howard cocked her head, frowning. "You don't have to tell me anything about your family if it makes you this uneasy."

Matt shook his head. "No, I think you should know." He glanced at Dom again. "You will have to know sooner or later."

Mrs Howard's frown deepened. "What's wrong, kitten?" She leant forward in her chair, reaching out to put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I'm an incubus," Matt blurted out.

Mrs Howard blinked. "What?" She turned her head towards Dom.

"It sounds unbelievable, but he really is," Dom said.

"But… that's a myth."

"No, it's not," Matthew said. "My family consists of incubi and succubi. That's why my family have run a brothel for many generations. It's an easy way to nourish and earn your money."

Mrs Howard looked from one to the other. "You're joking. You're playing a prank on me."

Matt shook his head. "I wouldn't play pranks on you with something like this. I am serious."

Mrs Howard frowned. "But wouldn't that mean you're not human?"

"I'm afraid so, Mrs Howard," Matt smiled mutely. "I'm a demon."

"A sex demon," Mrs Howard stated weakly.

Blushing, Matt nodded.

"But you're so shy and look so innocent."

Dom coughed and shifted, stroking his free hand through Matt's hair. The incubus had his face pressed against the crook of Dom's neck.

Mrs Howard reclined into her chair, observing the couple for a while.

"So, you being an incubus, and I'm not saying I believe you yet, and you nourish on…" She stopped and gesticulated weakly. "What I want to know is, are you safe?"

Dom groaned, "Mum."

"No, I want to know. I like you Matthew, but if you're, well… if you have more than one partner for intercourse, I want to know if you and my son are safe."

Dom bit his lips. They really hadn't paid much attention to this aspect. He turned his head to Matt.

"Actually, I'm immune to most STD's, but I get checked regularly," Matt answered. "And I'm usually quite selective about my partners."

"Fine," Mrs Howard eventually said. "Whatever you are, if you're treating my son well and not putting him in any danger, it's fine by me."

"Mum, is this speech really necessary?"

"You're trying to explain to me that my son's boyfriend is a sex demon and you expect me to just nod my head and say all's okay and fine? What kind of mother would I be? Other parents would chuck Matthew out."

She rose from her chair and picked up her mug, taking Matt's and Dom's out of their hands and left the room. Matt turned and pressed a kiss against Dom's lips.

"I'll be back in your room in a few," he whispered and followed Mrs Howard.

Dom sat on the couch for a moment, reflecting on the conversation they had just had. He was surprised by Matt's decision to tell his mother. But the incubus was right. Since Matt was an integral part of Dom's life now, his mother would find out about Matt's origins at some point. And it might be better to tell her sooner than later. He just wondered if they should tell her about Matt's mark on him any time soon.

Sighing, Dom pushed himself up from the couch and walked past the kitchen. He heard voices from the kitchen. For a moment, Dom was tempted to listen in, but he figured if Matt had wanted him to know what he and Dom's mother were talking about, Matt would have asked Dom to come along.

Dom walked by and ascended the staircase. He closed the door to his room behind him and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling until a knock came on the door.

Dom turned his head. "Come in," he called.

Matt opened the door and slipped in, closing the door behind himself. He smiled at Dom and walked over to the bed, lying down next to his boyfriend. Dom lifted his hand and ran it through Matt's hair.

"Do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Matt asked eventually.

"Apart from rampant shagging?"

Giggling, Matt shifted and hit Dom's chest.

"No, I don't have anything planned," Dom answered Matt's question.

"Good," Matt grinned and sat up. He moved to sit on Dom's stomach, his hands resting on Dom's chest. "You're going to visit a brothel."

"What?" Dom sat up, causing Matt to fall back and land between Dom's legs.

"Your mother agreed on letting you meet my parents," Matt said. He lifted his hands, reaching for Dom and pulling him down at an awkward angle. "And since they live in an apartment above the brothel…"

"And Mum agreed?"

"Yeah, we talked a bit about incubi and succubi in general. And she had lot of questions about my parents, too."

"Does she believe you?" Dominic asked and shifted into a more comfortable position, lying on Matt and kissing his chin lazily.

"She still has doubts, but at least she calls me kitten again," Matt answered and leant his head back, a silent request for Dom to explore.

Dom shifted further onto Matt, dragging his lips over Matt's skin and nibbling softly. He pushed his hands underneath Matt's t-shirt.

"What do you want to do?" Dom asked.

"Cuddling leading up to lazy shagging?"

"Sounds perfect to me, gorgeous."

 

 

Saturday found Dom standing in front of the door to Matt and Tom's flat. He wondered if he should ring or just use his set of keys. In the end, he decided to use the bell.

Hurried footsteps rushed towards the door and it opened to reveal Matt, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. Dom swallowed, just about to compliment his boyfriend when he felt Matt's hands on the collar of his jacket and a kiss was pressed against his lips.

"Just let me get my jacket and then we're off," Matt announced and rushed back into his room, leaving Dom to stand in the corridor.

Tom stood in the kitchen doorway, grinning. "Nervous?"

Dom nodded.

"You're not the only one," Tom sniggered. "I don't know how often Matt has changed clothes in the last hour."

"Do you know Matt's parents?"

"Of course."

"What are they like?"

"Constantly trying to get into your pants," Tom answered, seriously.

Dom swallowed and nodded before Tom burst out laughing.

"They're like normal people, really," Tom said. "Sure, they're undeniably incubi and succubi, but if you know Gryph, you know the worst of the whole family already."

Dom nodded again. "Are Matt's parents the only family living there or am I going to meet more of them?"

"A few of Matt's aunts and uncles are living there as well and, of course, Gryph and his sister. Don't know if you'll meet them, though."

"I think my parents are enough to start with," Matt's voice came from his room. Dom and Tom turned. "I couldn't deal with the whole family ogling Dom and bugging me with questions."

He zipped up his hoodie and grabbed Dom's hand, waving at Tom.

They walked in silence for a while until Dom cleared his throat.

"I still can't believe Mum agreed to let me see your parents and…"

Matt giggled. "I had to promise her you wouldn't meet anyone but my family today," Matt answered. "We won't reach the apartments through the main entry anyway. Your innocence will be safe." He turned his head, smirking. "If you want it to be safe, that is."

Dom swallowed. "You've planned something."

"Just a tour through a few of my favourite rooms."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Maybe," Matt hummed and dragged Dom into a small street.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going through the back door. No need to have the whole town watching us going into a brothel, is there?"

Dom shook his head and watched Matt fumbling in his pocket. The incubus produced a key and pulled Dom towards a row of doors. He unlocked the one at the far back and pulled Dom into a corridor, closing the door behind them.

Dom looked around while Matt slipped out of his shoes, dropping them onto a messy line of shoes. The corridor looked… normal; slightly messy, but normal. White walls, a rack for coats, shoes lying around, keys hanging on a board next to the door.

Matt chuckled and nudged Dom's side.

"It's not what you expected, is it?"

Dom shook his head. "I don't know what I expected, but I didn't expect it to be so… well, you know, like any other corridor."

"You should see the foyer. Red carpet, red tapestry and other things decorating the room." He pointed at Dom's shoes. "Get out of your shoes and jacket."

Dom nodded. He slipped out of his Converse and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the hook where he saw Matt's hoodie. He turned back to Matt, reaching for his hand.

"Are you nervous?" Matt asked.

Dom nodded. "Yes, quite a lot."

"Me too, actually."

"Matthew?" a female voice came from within the flat.

"We're still in the corridor, Mum," Matt called back. He dragged Dom further into the flat and towards the sound of advancing steps.

A woman rushed towards them, dressed in a black corset and a long, dark red skirt. Dom swallowed, trying to raise his eyes from what must have been the finest pair of breasts he had seen yet to her face, which was framed by long, dark brown hair. Dom noticed that her eyes were of the same brilliant blue as Matt's.

She hugged her son and pressed her red lips against Matt's cheek. "It's been a long time, sweetheart," she exclaimed and hugged Matt again.

Dom grinned at his embarrassed boyfriend. Clearing his throat, Matt extracted himself from his mother's hold and pointed at Dom. "This is Dominic, my boyfriend."

Mrs Bellamy turned her head towards Dom, smiling broadly. She moved closer to him, extending her hand. "Hello, gorgeous, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you already." She winked.

Dom blushed and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mrs Bellamy."

"Oh, please, do call me Liliane. You're part of the family now, aren't you?"

Dominic nodded hesitantly. "Thank you, Mrs… Liliane."

Liliane grinned broadly and pulled Matt and Dom into the living room. She ushered them to sit down at the set table.

"Make yourselves comfortable, Bernard's going to be here in a few minutes, too." And with that, she rushed off to prepare the tea, leaving the two boys on their own.

Matt glanced at Dom. "What do you think?"

"She seems nice," Dom said. "And she…" He coughed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell his boyfriend that he thought his boyfriend's mother's breasts looked good.

"She?" Matt enquired.

Dom blushed and coughed again. "She's got a great pair of…" He motioned in front of his chest. "You know?"

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, she has."

Dom nodded and turned his attention to his spoon, playing with it and just generally feeling awkward. He frowned. "She said she had already heard a lot about me?"

Matt sighed. "I haven't said much. I guess Gryphon has been gossiping again."

"Oh god," Dom groaned and tried to melt into the chair. He could only imagine what Gryph of all people would choose to gossip about.

"Well, he seems to have spoken well about you," Matt pondered. He leant over and kissed the tip of Dom's nose. "Mum wouldn't have greeted you this warmly if he hadn't."

"Are you talking about me?" Liliane asked from the door. She came in, carrying a tray with four cups.

"Just wondering what Gryphon has been saying," Matt answered.

Liliane laughed. "A lot." She winked at Dom again.

Dom felt his face burn and let himself sink further down, almost falling off the chair and disappearing underneath the table.

"No need to be embarrassed," Liliane giggled and placed one of the cups in front of Dom. "We're all succubi and incubi here. He also said you're a cute couple and that you care about my son a lot."

Dom shifted into a sitting position again and stared at the full cup in front of him. He nodded.

Liliane pointed at the cake and the cookies on the table, inviting them to help themselves. She sat down, taking a piece of the strawberry cake herself.

"Where's Dad?" Matt asked after a while.

"He's going through the books," Liliane answered. "You know what he's like. Pushing it away until the last minute and then you can't tear him away from all those numbers and calculations."

Matt sighed and nodded.

"He knows you're dropping by today with Dominic, and he knows that I'll give him hell if he doesn't turn up at all."

Matt nodded again and poked his piece of cake with his fork.

"He told me to call him at three," Liliane continued. "I did so and he told me he'd just finish the page. Guess I'll have to tear him away by force." She rose from her chair and reached over the table to ruffle Matt's hair.

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, I have to." She waved at Dom and turned, leaving the room.

Matt sighed and turned towards Dom. "He's always so engrossed in the calculations that you can hardly get his attention. And if you get it for a few seconds, he has forgotten what you told him within a few minutes."

"Maybe we shouldn't disrupt him then," Dom said. "I mean, we can come again when he's got more time. Getting the books done is important."

"Matthew!" someone called from the door.

Dom turned around and saw a man entering and rushing towards Matt, almost yanking Matt off his chair when the newcomer hugged Matt from behind.

"Dad!" Matt screeched, clinging to the table.

Mr Bellamy turned towards Dom, grinning. "You've got to be Dominic Howard. So good to finally put a face to the name." He held one hand out towards Dom, still hugging Matt with his other arm. "I'm Bernard."

Dom shook the offered hand, mumbling, "nice to meet you."

"So, you're Matthew's first favourite," Bernard said, once he had sat down next to his wife and helped himself to a piece of cake.

"He's my _only_ favourite," Matt retorted, pouting.

"So you say…" Bernard sighed. He glanced at Dom, noticing the frown on Dom's face. "Please, don't get me wrong, Dominic, but by now you should have noticed what it means to be an incubus' favourite. I just think it's irresponsible to subject one single person to this."

"We're dealing with it just fine right now," Dom answered, defiantly.

"Are you still sleeping with Gryphon?" Liliane asked her son.

Matt nodded. Dom bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he had allowed Matt to continue having sex with his cousin, but still; it didn't mean he had to like the thought of it.

"That should work," Bernard said. "He's at your beck and call most of the time anyway."

"He's not," Matt objected.

"Oh, believe me, he is," Bernard answered, chuckling. "He's completely smitten with you."

Dom swallowed, silently cutting off another piece of cake and pushing it into his mouth. He felt out of place. He chewed and swallowed, only then noticing that the table had fallen silent. He looked up to find the family looking expectantly at him.

"Sorry?" he offered.

Liliane chuckled. "I had just asked you to tell us something about you, if you want."

"About me?"

Bernard nodded. "You're part of this family now, aren't you?"

Dom blushed and glanced at Matt. The incubus was beaming at him, reaching for Dom's knee and squeezing it. Dom returned his attention to Matt's parents. "There's not much to tell, I'm afraid. I live with my mother, go to the same school as Matt and I…" He blushed. He hadn't told anyone but his mother before, too afraid of his peers' reaction. "I'd like to study Biology."

"Biology?" Matt asked. "I didn't know that."

"Sorry," Dom mumbled, "it's stupid, I know…"

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not stupid!"

"You mean it?"

"Take it from a future rocket scientist," Bernard chuckled.

Matt crossed his arms and pouted at his father. "I _will_ design space shuttles."

"You want to build space shuttles?" Dom asked.

Matt blushed violently, but nodded. "I want to be an engineer at NASA."

"That's…" Dom gaped at Matt.

"Embarrassing," Matt mumbled. "Go on, laugh."

Dom shook his head. "No, why? It's brilliant. It's…" Dom shrugged, "… it's just so _you_."

"Now you're just making fun of me."

"I'm not, you twat," Dom pouted and hit Matt's shoulder.

The little get together went on less awkwardly from that moment and Dom slowly started to relax. He quite enjoyed being asked about his interest in biology without being made fun of, answering questions and learning a few stories from Matt's childhood that had the incubus blushing in embarrassment.

After another hour, Bernard excused himself and retreated to the office while Liliane removed the dishes from the table. She firmly turned down Matt's and Dom's offer to help, telling Matt with another wink to give Dom a tour through the house.

"Do you have a room here, too?" Dom asked when they were alone in the living room.

Matt nodded. "Should we start the tour there?"

"I'd like to, yes."

"There's not much in there, though," Matt explained while leading the way back to the corridor and towards a room on the right side of it. "I took most of my belongings with me when I moved in with Tom."

Matt pushed the door open and let Dom enter before following and closing the door behind him. Dom stood in the middle of the room, taking in his surroundings. A bed, a desk with a few books piled on it and a wardrobe. Lighter patches at the walls hinted at posters and furniture that had once been hanging or standing there. Dom's eyes fell on something hanging next to the window

"What…?" he asked, pointing at the mobile.

Matt sniggered. "Gryphon."

"Of course," Dom answered and stepped closer to the mobile to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"He thought it'd be an awesome idea to give me a mobile with dildos for my sixteenth birthday," Matt explained.

"Sounds like something he would do, yes," Dom agreed and poked one of the miniature dildos. He watched it swing and turned back to find Matt digging through a box at the bottom of his wardrobe.

"Oh, look!" he exclaimed and straightened. "My first ball gag!"

Dom looked at the red ball and the leather straps in Matt's hand. The gag definitely had been used quite often; dents deformed the once round shape of the ball and the colour had faded over the years.

"Let me guess, Gryph gave it to you."

Matt shook his head, blushing. "I purchased it myself. Didn't want anyone hearing me wank."

"Usually, people bite the pillow."

"Didn't want to turn onto my stomach and take care to bite into my pillow when I had other things on my mind. Too much hassle."

"So you thought it was a good idea to purchase a ball gag."

Matt nodded. "Turned out I really liked it." He tossed the ball towards Dom, who caught it. "C'mon on, I'm going to show you a few rooms."

Dom hurried after Matt, closing the room to Matt's door, the ball still in his hands. "You're not taking me into the brothel, are you?"

Matt turned his head and winked at Dom. "What do you think?"

"Mum will go nuts."

"You won't meet any customers; there are just two rooms I want you to see." Matt reached out and grabbed Dom's free hand. He dragged Dom through a narrow corridor past a few doors. "Those are a few more apartments," he explained, pointing at the doors. "Gryphon lives in this one."

Matt stopped at the door at the end of the corridor and turned to grin at Dom. "And behind this door, the business starts."

Dom nodded and followed Matt into a world he had never thought to set foot in. He looked around, figuring they were in the foyer, red and gold dominating the room.

"The brothel's only open from 9 pm today, so you see the foyer deserted and without the chandelier lit up."

Dom nodded.

"This way you've got the rooms for private meetings. Everyone working here has their own room, of course," Matt explained, pointing at a door. "And this way," Matt pointed into the direction opposite the main doors, "there are the special themed rooms."

"You've got special themed rooms," Dom repeated weakly.

"Of course," Matt answered, and Dom noticed a certain excitement in the incubus' voice. "Come on, I want to show you two of them."

Without waiting for an answer, Matt pulled Dom forwards and through the heavy, red curtains. They found themselves in another corridor, but before Dom could take in any details, Matt pulled him further towards the end of the small corridor. Another red curtain hid a door there.

"You need to see the Grand Hall."

"The Grand Hall?"

Matt nodded, pushed the curtain aside and pulled Dom into the middle of the large room. Two of the walls were lined with shelves, various items that Dom had encountered in Matt's hoard of toys lined up on them. The wall opposite the door was adorned with hooks.

Dom moved through the pillows and mattresses arranged on the floor and hit his toe against something on the floor. He looked down and found that hooks were attached to the floor, at least one hook next to each mattress. He looked up at Matt.

"This is the Grand Hall," Matt explained. "Once a week or month, depending on the demand, we have orgies here."

"Orgies," Dom repeated.

Matt nodded. He looked up, his eyes glazing over. Dom followed Matt's gaze and only now noticed the cages attached to the ceiling. The biggest was hanging just above Matt, shackles hanging from some of the bars, whips and paddles attached to hooks on one of the sides of the cage.

"What are they for?"

Matt directed his attention towards Dom, his eyes dark. "Guess," he growled.

Dom swallowed and slowly walked back to Matt. "You want to be in one of them…"

Matt nodded, hesitantly. "Maybe, some time, but you know… in front of strangers…" He let the sentence fall away, unfinished.

Dom grinned. He had reached Matt and ran his hands over Matt's arms, pulling him closer. "But you'd like to perform in front of them nevertheless," he whispered against Matt's lips.

Matt nodded and disentangled himself from Dom, pulling his boyfriend out of the Grand Hall.

"There's another room I need to show you," he explained, walking straight to one of the doors on the right side of the small corridor. "And I hope we're going to spend some time in it."

"What is it?" Dom asked, just as he was dragged into another room. He stopped dead.

Where the Grand Hall had been comfy and lush despite the cages and shackles it featured, this one was just uncomfortable. There were no soft pillows or mattresses to be seen, but a plethora of bonds, leather and metal. Dom walked past the shelves, taking in the objects: paddles, whips and chains, blindfolds and shackles.

He swallowed at the thought of Matt wanting to stay here for a while. He turned towards Matt, swallowing dryly.

Matt had already removed his shirt, and was fumbling with his belt.

"Tell me, how dominant do you feel?" he purred.

"You want me to dominate you right here and now?"

Matt shook his head, smirking and stepping out of his trousers, motioning for Dom to get undressed as well.

"No, I want you to _fight_ me for dominance."

"What?" Dom asked, slipping out of his own shirt.

"I want you to try to battle me down while I do the same," Matt explained, he walked over to the shelf, picking up a riding crop and letting it snap through the air. He grinned at the now naked Dom.

"My safe word is Dalek. Tell me yours."

Dom swallowed and picked a whip up from the shelf, earning an appreciative whistle from Matt. He tried to think of a good safe word, but could only come up with "Tardis."

Matthew chuckled softly, but became serious within a heartbeat again. "Two rules. One, the mouth always stays free. Two, if the safe word is spoken, the game stops."

Dom nodded.

"And only the safe word stops the game," Matthew continued. "If you beg me to stop, I won't listen, and I don't expect you to listen either, should I be begging."

"Understood," Dom answered. He moved his hand back to throw it forward again, letting the whip rush towards Matthew's legs.

Laughing, Matthew jumped back before the leather could connect with his legs.

"You've got to do better than that," he sniggered and dashed forward, the riding crop colliding with Dom's legs.

Dom hissed and glared at Matthew. He let his eyes wander over the pale skin, wondering how to mark and blemish it best.

"Don't daydream," Matthew hissed. He moved again, catching Dom off guard and bit into Dom's earlobe.

Growling, Dom moved his free hand towards the base of Matthew's neck, holding the incubus in place while bring his hand with the whip around. The leather connected with a loud crack, leaving a red stripe on the small of Matthew's back.

Hissing, Matthew lifted his foot and let it fall down on Dom's, aiming a kick against Dom's shin immediately after, followed by a blow of the riding crop against the back of Dom's thighs. Dom shoved Matthew away, watching him stumble backwards and aimed another whip blow at him.

Matthew was hit in the chest. He lifted his hand, making to grab the whip, but missed. Chuckling darkly, Dom let it rush towards Matthew again, hitting his legs this time. Matthew screamed and let go of the riding crop. He rushed forward, pushing Dom and causing Dom to fall against the shelves behind him.

Without giving Dom much time to react, Matthew was pressed against Dom, one of his hands gripping Dom's waist and the other hitting the hand with the whip against the shelf until Dom let go of the whip. Matthew ground his hips against Dom's and Dom let his head fall against the shelf, moaning and moving his free hand to Matthew's back, pulling him closer and slipping a finger between the cheeks.

Matt moaned and loosened his hold on Dom's hand. Slowly, Dom moved his hand backwards, feeling along the shelves. His hands hit a short chain and Dom had to bite off a smirk. He rolled his hips against Matt's, head leant back and eyes closed, doing his best to distract the incubus, while he took hold of the chain collar.

When his fingers had closed around it, he quickly moved it towards Matt's neck, lifting the hand from Matt's back to close the lock on the chain before Matt could escape.

Matt's eyes shot open, and he pushed himself off Dom and jumped backwards, fingering the chain around his neck. He smirked at Dom. "Cheeky."

Dom winked and pulled a leash from behind his back. "I guess you'll lose this fight."

"We've just got started," Matt announced.

He took a step further back and waited.

"You won't win anything if you just stand out of reach," Dom teased.

"Neither will you if you just let me stand out of reach."

Growling, Dom darted forward, colliding with Matt and tearing him to the ground. Screaming angrily, Matt tried to twist in Dom's arms and to turn around, but Dom grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back, pressing Matt to the floor. A foot collided with Dom's head, sending him tumbling forward and against Matt's chest.

Dom opened his mouth, biting each patch of squirming incubus he could reach, Matt's hands and feet thrashing against Dom. Eventually, Matt managed to roll them around, sitting on Dom and glowering down at him. Dom sniggered, noticing the bite marks he had left on Matt's chest and shoulders.

He reached one hand up, grabbing Matt's collar and yanking him down, clashing their mouths together in a violent kiss until Matt bit his lower lip. Yowling, Dom pushed Matt away, using the momentum to roll them around again.

They struggled to gain the upper hand over each other for a while, rolling around on the floor, clawing and biting at whatever flesh of the other they could find. Eventually, they collided with a shelf and some of the items fell down, a pair of handcuffs hitting Matt on the back of his head.

Using the short distraction, Dom seized the handcuffs and slammed one metal ring around Matt's wrist. He pushed Matt off him, still holding on to the handcuffs and yanked Matt's arm behind his back. Shoving Matt against the shelf, he reached for the free arm. Dom roughly pulled it back and secured the wrist in the second metal ring.

He stepped back, allowing Matt to turn around and glare at him. Dom smiled sweetly and bent down to pick up the discarded leash, taking care not to get his head into kicking range. He fastened the leash to the collar and quickly removed his hand to prevent Matt from biting him.

Dom yanked on the leash, sending Matt stumbling forward, and dragged him towards the opposite wall. He tied the leash to one of the loops in the wall and pulled it taut until Matt's face was only a few inches away from the wall and the incubus had to stand bent over.

Chuckling softly, Dom slapped Matt's bottom and walked back to the shelf, picking up a blindfold. He returned to the darkly staring incubus and tied the blindfold over his eyes.

"I told you you'd lose this game," he whispered into Matt's ear and bit into the earlobe.

Dom walked back to the shelf, taking his time to collect a few items and rustle through a few more items, taking care to make some noise. Dom's smirk deepened when he strolled back to Matt. The incubus was obviously trying to stay still, but not quite succeeding to suppress the shivers.

Dom let the items he had gathered fall to the floor behind Matt and dragged one finger over Matt's spine. The incubus bit his lips. Frowning, Dom bent down and quickly picked up the riding crop. Without wasting another moment, he brought it against Matt's backside.

"Scream for me," he hissed.

Matt shook his head. He bit his lips harder and leant his forehead against the wall. Dom delivered a few more blows without triggering more than a soft hiss.

Sighing, Dom let the riding crop fall and knelt down behind Matt. He seized Matt's right ankle and yanked it upwards, forcing Matt to stand on his left foot and preventing him from kicking out. Quickly, Dom attached the metal ring at one end of the spreader bar to the ankle in his hands and let the foot fall down, yanking the left foot up as soon as Matt's right foot had touched the ground.

Sniggering, Dom then attached two leather cuffs to Matt's elbows, pulling them closer together with a chain.

"Dom," Matt whispered.

Instead of answering, Dom let the riding crop connect with Matt's thighs. He freed the leash from the loop in the wall and pulled a stumbling Matt after him. They stopped in the middle of the room.

"Almost done, little wildcat," Dom purred and knelt down in front of Matt. He pulled the leash further down until Matt was standing bent forward and secured it to the spreader bar.

Once done, Dom stepped back and walked around the restricted incubus, tapping the riding crop against Matt's limbs or sides from time to time.

"You look good," Dom purred. "All tied up and bent forward, waiting for me to take you." He stopped in front of Matt, pushing his chin up with the riding crop. Matt's lips parted and he licked his lips.

"Oh god, Dominic…"

"What?" Dom asked lightly. "Didn't you say you would be struggling and fighting?"

"How could I?" Matt moaned.

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Dom hit the riding crop against Matt's backside again. "You wanted me to rough you up a bit, didn't you?"

Matt hissed. "I wanted to see how far you would go."

"Is this far enough?" Dom hissed, grabbing Matt's hair and yanking his head back while delivering another hard blow.

Matt whimpered. "For starters, yes."

"Starters," Dom growled. "You want me to push you further?" He stroked down his own length and pushed into Matt, ignoring the pained shout and pushing in all the way. "Want me to tear the safe word from your lips?"

Matt stumbled; he would have fallen if it wasn't for Dom's hands in his hair and on his hips. "Yes," he admitted. "I want you to push me further, push me to the edge of what I can bear. One day, you'll force the safe word from me."

Dom frowned. "Why not today?"

"You're not ready yet," Matt moaned. "You're still afraid of breaking me."

"Matthew…"

"It's okay, I do appreciate it," Matt answered and shifted. "As I've told you so many times, don't do what you're not comfortable with, no matter what it is."

Dom nodded, although Matt couldn't see it. He moved his hips. "This okay for you?"

Matt hissed, but chuckled. "Of course, have you heard the safe word yet? Go on; give it to me good and hard, who knows when you'll have me like this again."

Growling, Dom kicked against Matt's knees and pushed his head down. Matt fell to the ground, kneeling with his head bent towards his knees, hands still secured behind his back. Within a few moments, Dom was above him, pushing back in and picking up a fast pace, clawing at the pale skin beneath him and leaving red lines.

Matt's moans grew louder, pleas falling from his lips until he stilled, clenching around Dom. Grunting, Dom thrust a few more times and spilled into Matt. He collapsed onto the bound form of his boyfriend, panting.

After a while, Dom sighed and turned his head, biting into Matt's shoulder while fumbling with the cuffs on Matt's arms and freeing him. Once freed, Matt rolled onto his back, waiting for Dom to take off the blindfold. He smiled at Dom once it was removed and held out his arms.

Dom fell forward, resting his head against Matt's shoulder and enjoying the embrace.

"Thank you," Matt said. He craned his neck and pressed his lips against Dom's hair. He grinned. "We should do this again. And next time, you'll end up tied up."

Dom dragged his lips over Matt's throat, kissing and nibbling. "We'll see about who'll be tied up."


	8. Dir hingegen, Dir gehören Katzen und Ratten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have to say thanks to Anita for a certain idea in here she gave me to use. Sorry that it's this way round, but as I said, the other way round wouldn't have worked in this scenario. ;)
> 
> This chapter's title means: Yours on the other hand, yours are cats and rats. It's the Day talking to the Night again.

Dom arrived at the bar and walked up to the counter to ask for his reservation. He was pointed towards a corner. Thanking the bartender, he walked over and was greeted by Aaron, Alana and Morgan. The small group fell into a birthday song, causing a few of the other patrons to squint in their direction.

Dom sat down, accepting the boxes wrapped in colourful paper that were pushed into his arms. He glanced at his watch, wondering when Matt, Tom and Charlene would turn up.

"Your little weirdo isn't coming?"

"Aaron, could you please stop referring to my boyfriend as weirdo?" Dom snapped. He picked up the menu. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to invite his whole circle of friends, but Dom didn't see what good it would do to keep them separate. Alana and Morgan obviously didn't have any problems accepting Matt in their circle. It was only Aaron who insisted on mocking him and Dom refused to let his best friend dictate who he included in the group of people he wanted to be surrounded by.

"He is one. I still fail to understand what you see in him."

"Don't you think you're being unfair?" Morgan asked. "You haven't even given Matt a chance."

"He's the son of a whore, what cha…"

"You better watch your tongue or you can leave right now," Dom hissed, slapping the menu onto the table. "You obviously don't know Matt, nor do you know his family."

"Are we disturbing something?" Tom's voice was heard.

Dom averted his eyes from Aaron and shook his head. "No," he answered and craned his neck to see Matt standing behind Tom and Charlene, the hood of his hoodie pulled right up over his face.

"Ignore Aaron," Alana said and shifted out from the bench to shove Matt to Dom's side. "He's just a jealous twat."

"I'm not," Aaron snapped. He turned his back to Matt and Dom, making a show of ignoring their hugging.

"Maybe I should…" Matt started.

"Don't you dare suggest leaving," Dom growled. "What's a birthday party without my boyfriend?"

Matt smiled and nodded. He unzipped his hoodie and shrugged out of it, revealing a red button-down shirt and blue hair.

"Matt…" Alana gasped. "Your hair…"

Dom smiled, running his hands through the blue strands. "So soft," he purred.

Matt blushed and looked down, allowing himself to be pulled against Dom, sitting with his shoulder leant against Dom's, Dom's arm on his own shoulder preventing him from bolting from the stares.

Tom chuckled. "Don't stare at him like this or he'll never wear blue hair again."

"It's just so surprising," Alana said. She giggled. "Looks good though, you should keep the colour for a while."

"Thanks," Matt mumbled and pulled the menu closer, squinting down at it.

"You came late," Dom said. "I already thought I'd be the last to turn up."

"It snowed," Matt answered.

Tom laughed. "At least he just resorted to snow angles and not to licking…"

"Thomas!" Matt snarled, blushing even harder.

Tom just laughed again. "Matt loves snow. He saw snow for the first time when he was four, so he ran outside and ended up with his tongue stuck to the letterbox because he wanted to taste this cold white stuff."

Groaning, Matt buried his head in his arms, resting them on the table while everyone was laughing.

"Why didn't you see snow earlier?" Dom asked, pulling Matt into a sitting position again and pressing a kiss against his temple.

"I spent the first years of my life in Kenya," Matt answered. "Until my parents had to take over the family business."

Dom nodded and pulled one of the gift boxes closer before someone could ask about said family business. "Let's see what embarrassing stuff you guys got me."

Morgan chuckled. "Why do you think we'd give you something embarrassing?"

"Because this is the fifth birthday I'm celebrating with you, and I recognised a pattern long ago," Dom dead-panned and pulled a box of condoms and a tube of lubrication out of the box.

"Now that you're in a relationship, you can't rely on the chick to have the condom any more," Morgan explained, earnestly.

"Thanks…" Dom said, and put the box on the table. He glanced at Matt, who was blushing furiously.

"They're flavoured."

Dom nodded and pulled another box closer. He opened the lid and carefully pulled out pink plush handcuffs, a small feather duster and what he now recognised as a medium sized dildo.

"If you feel kinky," Alana explained and winked.

Matt emitted a short giggle, before blushing and biting into his fist.

"Oh, look who's amused," Morgan teased. "Someone's not as innocent as he likes us to think."

"Of course he isn't, considering his parents."

Matt froze, staring at Aaron. He made to bolt, but Dom grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him down again. "I told you to watch your mouth," Dom snarled.

Aaron snorted. "I bet he sleeps around. Don't you?" he added, staring at Matt.

"You, you don't know anything," Matt snarled.

"You're from a family of whores and sluts," Aaron retorted. "What more do I need to know?"

Matthew shot up, fists clenched and pressed against the table, glaring at Aaron. "Don't you dare to speak like this about my family."

"So they do run the brothel in the city," Aaron concluded. He leant forward, ignoring Matthew's low growl. "Son of a whore."

"Shut. Up."

Aaron swallowed, staring at Matthew and licking his lips. He frowned, but leant in nevertheless.

Something splashed against Matthew's face and the incubus turned his head to stare at Tom, who still held the now empty glass of water in his hand.

"Calm the fuck down, Matthew," Tom hissed.

Matthew stared at his friend and eventually lifted his arm, drying his face with the sleeve and fell back onto the bench. He leant his head against the wall behind him, closing his eyes and breathing in.

"Fucking creep," Aaron muttered and pulled his own glass to himself, sipping on the beer, but throwing Matt suspicious glances.

"Does your family really run the brothel?" Morgan asked.

Matt turned his head to him. "Is this a problem?" he snarled.

Morgan shook his head. "No, I guess not. Just curious, that's all."

Dom frowned. Matt showed more of the incubus in him than he usual did. Dom wondered if Matt just was riled up by Aaron mocking his family, but this dark mood was something Matt never showed in public. Dom glanced at Aaron, who sipped on his beer and had settled for staring darkly at Matt.

Sighing, he reached forward to unwrap Tom and Charlene's gift. He gasped when he recognised the photo album: he flipped through it, wondering if the innocent pictures of them would stay innocent or if he better should put the album away for later inspection.

He reached the last pages, all of them empty and looked up at Tom, who winked. "There's more to be filled."

Blushing, Dom nodded, whispering his thanks. He smiled, running his fingers over the black leather cover.

He turned to the final box, wrapped in sparkling, blue paper and adorned by stars. Dom grinned; he'd recognise his boyfriend's gift out of a million other boxes. He glanced sideways at Matt who was looking down and playing with the handcuffs, opening them and snapping them closed.

Carefully, Dom shook the cube-shaped box before prising the paper away and opening the lid. He lifted the box and tipped it over, allowing the content to fall onto his palm. It was a ball, the red colour faded and dents all over it.

Dom stared at his boyfriend, while Tom giggled. "Oh, Matt, in a very perverted way, you're the cutest person I've ever met."

"Shut up," Matt muttered and sunk further into the cushion of the bench.

Sniggering, Dom reached out and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together. "Thank you, little wildcat," he whispered. "Your grasp on romantic gestures might be a bit off, but I do appreciate it."

"What is this?" Alana asked, frowning at the deformed ball in Dom's hand.

Dom grinned. "Not gonna tell," he chuckled, moving his hand out of reach when Alana reached for the ball. Dom took the box it had been in and dropped the ball into it, putting the box down between Matt and himself. He leant over to the incubus, brushing his lips over Matt's.

"I just wonder what you want me to do with it," he drawled.

Something clicked next to his ear and Dom squinted sideways to see the handcuffs next to his ear. Matthew moved his wrist, letting them snap open again, smirking. "That's for you to find out."

Another click and the handcuff had snapped shut again.

"Whoa, you're quite practised with those things," Alana said, staring at the handcuffs.

Matthew shrugged. "It all depends on the safety catch."

"Safety catch," Alana repeated.

"The safety catch," Matthew nodded and turned the handcuff, indicating the small metal lever. "Unless they're locked by the key, you can always open them easily if the safety catch doesn't close." He leant closer to Dom, whispering into his ear. "That's why I prefer leather, no safety catches to remember. What's bound stays bound."

Dom shifted and glanced at Matthew, who was grinning at him. He would be lying if he was to claim he was not thrilled by Matthew's behaviour. Still, he was surprised. His eyes fell on Aaron, who still was frowning darkly at Matthew.

Dom directed his attention to Charlene, who had asked something about the upcoming class trip. Aaron couldn't figure out what Matt was, could he? Sure, it had been Aaron who had first talked about incubi when Dom had introduced Matt, but he had also been quite firm about them being non-existent.

"I think a trip to somewhere warm and with a beach is mostly favoured," Dom answered Charlene's question.

"Maybe we should go to the Ballermann*," Morgan suggested.

Matt groaned. "Getting wasted and lying in the sun working on early skin cancer," he muttered.

"But you easily could get some," Morgan grinned. "Imagine, the beach, the moons and stars, and the girl, or boy, you've been wooing…"

Matt grimaced and shifted. "And all the sand that goes where it doesn't belong."

Morgan stared at Matt, opening his mouth to answer, but Aaron was faster.

"Told you he's a slut," he stated.

Matthew's head swept around and he glared at Aaron.

"For doing something I'd do as well?" Morgan retorted. "Honestly, you've become so fucking judgemental recently."

"I…" Aaron started, but was cut off by Tom.

"You're a fucking arsehole, don't even try and talk your way out of it."

"Fine, jolly good pack of friends you are, siding with this fucking weirdo."

"What the hell is your problem?" Dom snapped. "We're not siding with anyone. You're being an unreasonable twat, that's why no one's supporting you." He reached out and pulled Matthew closer to himself.

Alana cleared her throat. "You know, all this talk about sex on a beach makes me wonder if this bar serves it," she said, obviously in an attempt to lift the mood again.

Charlene nodded. "I could do with some, too." She pulled the menu closer, quickly scanning the cocktail part. "Alright, they serve it."

"Fine," Dom said and rose. "This round's on me. Everyone want one?" He looked around, everyone nodding their assent.

"You, too?" Dom asked Matt. The incubus nodded. "Sure? They serve the alcohol free one, too."

Matt smirked. "Sure. Who needs safe sex anyway?"

"Handcuffs and sex on the beach," Alana stated, "someone's revealing some quite hidden depths today,"

Charlene chuckled and leant forward to ruffle Matt's hair. "Calm waters run deep, don't they, little kitten?"

Matt grunted something and reclined, crossing his arms and waited for Dom to return.

They finished their cocktails, soon moving on to the second and third round. Dom glanced sideways at Matthew. If he had been less inhibited than usual before, the cocktails had erased even more restraints on Matthew's nature as an incubus. Dom wouldn't be surprised if Matthew straddled him any moment and proclaimed that he wanted him right there.

Spurred on by the names of some of the drinks, the conversation had soon delved into unsafe territory until Morgan had stood a round of Screaming Orgasm. They now were giving verdicts on various positions.

"I quite like the missionary, actually," Charlene admitted.

"But it's just so…" Morgan gesticulated, "standard, you know?"

"Still, it's a good one," Matt stated. "It's nice to see your partner's face during the act. And you can easily nibble on most of the sensitive points."

Alana turned her head, looking at Matthew. "You know, up until today, I would have had you down as a typical missionary, but now I'm not so sure any more."

Matthew giggled and shifted closer against Dom, running his hand over Dom's thighs.

"Have you ever tried the 69?" Morgan asked. "I can't imagine that being any good."

"Why? Never gone down on someone?" Matt asked, licking his lips and moving his hand to drag one finger over Dom's zipper. Dom swallowed and shifted.

Morgan blushed. "I just had girls doing it to me."

"You should," Matthew purred. "If only to appreciate the techniques of a well-done blowjob."

"It can't be that hard, can it? Just taking the cock in your mouth and bobbing your head in case of a man or licking in case of a woman."

"Oh, believe me, the right technique makes a lot of difference."

Charlene giggled. "He's right, you know."

"I don't like the idea of going down on someone, it's so… submissive."

Matthew laughed, his hand pressing down on Dom's groin now. "You wouldn't believe the power you've got over someone when you're on your knees in front of them. And besides, what's wrong with being submissive?"

"Now I'm curious," Alana said, looking from Dom to Matt, "who's top and who's bottom?"

"We…errr… well," Dom glanced sideways and shifted. He reached for Matthew's wrist to stall further teasing.

Matthew wasn't even blushing. He just smirked and winked.

"I want details!" Alana exclaimed and leant closer to Matthew.

Dom blushed. He felt as if their usual roles had been switched.

Matthew chuckled. "A gentleman enjoys and remains silent."

"Awww, c'mon," she whined and pouted.

Matthew turned to Dom, that god-damn smirk still plastered on his face. Dom swallowed and crossed his legs. Matthew turned back to Alana and shook his head. "Not gonna tell."

He looked at his watch and sighed. "I've got to go," he said and reached for his hoodie.

"What? But I thought…" Dom objected and reached out for Matt's arm.

Matt smiled and leant down, brushing his lips over Dom's. "I've got some preparations to do. You coming over later?"

Dom swallowed and nodded.

"Brilliant," Matt chirped and grinned broadly. He waved at the other guests and zipped up his hoodie, his blue hair disappearing underneath the dark hood.

"Is this the same boy you introduced us as your boyfriend?" Morgan asked once Matt had disappeared.

Dom nodded. "Very much."

Alana turned her head at Tom. "You live together with him, is this…?"

"It's him, yes," Tom nodded. "Don't get used to it, though."

"So, on Monday we've got the blushing, shy boy back?" Alana asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Charlene answered.

"Shame, this Matt is fun," Morgan said.

"Fucking weirdo, that's what he is."

Tom turned his head to Aaron, who had been silent most of the evening, sipping on his cocktails and beer. "Oh, you're still here? I thought you had fallen into a hole a few hours ago. Not that I've missed you."

Aaron stared darkly at Tom. "And I had thought you were a friend."

"I told you before, Matt's like a brother. If you insist on bullying him, I won't be your friend. If you ever call Matt a slut or whore again, I will beat you up. Same goes for anyone from his family, really."

"I doubt your girlfriend will be fine with you bea…"

"I will kick you in your balls so you can't run," Charlene hissed.

Aaron frowned and turned his head towards Dom.

"I won't beat you up, but I won't do anything to stop them," Dom growled. "I don't know what exactly your problem is, but I'm not putting up with it. Either you accept that Matt's my boyfriend and stop being a tit towards him, or you can fuck right off."

"Fine, fuck you," Aaron slurred and pushed his chair back, "all of you." He stumbled out of the bar, leaving an awkward silence behind.

Dom sighed and fell back against the backrest. "Happy birthday," he muttered. "Loosing your best friend…"

"Sorry," Charlene whispered.

Dom shook his head. "It's not your fault. Aaron _is_ a stupid twat. I was just hoping he'd snap out of it eventually."

 

 

About two hours later, Dom had bid goodbye to his friends and was standing in front of Matt and Tom's flat. Once again, he wondered if he should ring, but following an impulse, he let himself in this time. He stopped in the corridor, listening for some kind of noise, but heard nothing. Sighing, he slipped out of his shoes and jacket and made his way towards Matt's room in the dark.

A faint flicker of light fell through the key hole and from underneath the door and Dom pushed the door open. His eyes immediately fell on Matthew, standing in the middle of the room, blue hair shining in the sparse light of the night lamp, his body veiled by a long, burgundy cloak, the tips of black boots poking out from underneath.

"There you are," Matthew purred.

"Yeah," Dom murmured, wondering what Matthew was hiding. "Hope I'm not too late…"

Matt chuckled, darkly, and Dom shivered. It had been a while since he last had heard this particular sound. It held so many promises, each of them filthy and depraved, silken sins.

He moved closer to Dom, even his arms hidden beneath the heavy cloak.

"Since I didn't give you a time, how can you be late?" He chuckled again, slowly walking around Dom. "I've been biding my time."

Dom swallowed. He wondered if he was allowed to reach out and touch yet. "What have you been planning?"

Matthew stopped in front of Dom, smirking. "Fulfilling your fantasies," he purred, craning his neck to brush his lips against Dom's.

Dom leant forward, but Matthew was gone again. Dom sighed.

"You've been quite, well…" he gesticulated weakly. "This behaviour was a bit unusual considering we were in public."

Matt blushed, his confidence faltering for a moment. "I was agitated after the dispute with Aaron. I… well. I don't know what would have happened, had Tom not stopped me."

"I was afraid you'd attack him for a moment."

"I was close," Matt admitted. "Maybe Aaron and me, we should avoid each other. He makes my blood boil."

"Yeah, maybe it's for the better."

Matt bent his head, resting it against Dom's shoulder. He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Dom asked, running a hand through Matt's hair.

"It feels as if I'm making you choose between your best friend and me. I don't want that."

Dom sighed and pushed Matt away from his shoulder, holding him at arms length. "Never mind, Aaron chose already."

Matt frowned. "Everything okay? What happened after I left?"

Dom shook his head. "Not now, okay? I want to have you now and not think about stupid twats."

Closing his eyes, Matt nodded. When he opened his eyes again, they were dark, a sinister smirk spreading over Matt's lips.

"Did you like this evening?" he drawled and pressed himself against Dom, a hand pushing against his groin without moving outside of the cloak. "Did you enjoy it? Was it _exciting_?

Dom swallowed and nodded. "Yes," he whispered.

Matthew chuckled and took a step back. "Well then, unwrap your present."

Grinning, Dom extended his hands, fumbling with the broad silk ribbon that held the cloak closed. "I could use this to blindfold you," he murmured.

"I thought you might want to use the gags," Matthew purred and jerked his head towards the bed, "but either way is fine with me. It's your birthday after all."

"Gags?" Dom asked and followed the indicated direction. He spotted two ball gags on the blanket and swallowed.

"You suggested both of us gagged some time back," Matthew drawled.

Dom nodded and flexed his jaw. So far he had always shied away from wearing one of those, albeit being curious about how they would feel.

"You know, you can both gag and blindfold me," Matthew said. "Whatever suits you best."

"I might just do that, after you've gagged me," Dom answered.

Matthew smirked and nodded. "Don't feel like you have to do anything."

Dom shook his head slightly. "No, I think I want to try the gag."

He pulled the ribbon off Matthew's cloak and bit down on it, holding it with his teeth. Slowly, Dom pushed the cloak off Matthew, revealing bare shoulders. He dipped his head to drag his lips over Matthew's shoulders, nibbling along the collarbone and licking up the throat.

Matthew moaned and leant his head back, granting Dom better access. "Go on, unwrap me."

Dom chuckled against the warm skin. "All in good time, my little wildcat, all in good time." He shoved his hands underneath the cloak and pushed it off. Blinking, he took a step back to take the incubus in. His eyes swept over Matthew's bare shoulders and collarbones, down to the chest and the black corset. Dom swallowed.

"Turn," he rasped.

Smirking, Matthew spun around, allowing Dom to marvel at the black lace and the red ribbons on the back of the corset, leading down to as skirt that was almost too short to cover everything a skirt was supposed to cover; lean legs leading down to the black boots that Dom was so familiar with by now.

"Matthew…"

"Yes, Dominic?" the incubus drawled once he was facing Dom again.

"You're filthy," Dom hissed and reached out to grab Matthew's head with both hands. He roughly pulled Matthew closer, clashing their lips together.

"If you want me to be pure, I will be," Matthew whispered when they came up for air.

"No, I want you filthy and depraved," Dom growled and bit down on Matthew's lip. "Want you so sinful there's no point in salvation."

"Then that's what you get, gluttony and lust."

"Pervert me, take any bit of innocent that's left in me and twist it into sin."

Matthew growled and pulled free. "I will," he growled. "I will do anything you ask of me tonight."

"Get the gags," Dom ordered and bent down to pick up the ribbon that had fallen to the ground while they had been kissing.

When he straightened again, Matthew was standing in front of him again, one gag in each hand. He held them out to Dom.

Gingerly, Dom took one of them and held it out towards Matthew. Smiling, Matthew stepped closer and closed his mouth around it, dipping his head slightly to enable Dom to fix the harness behind his head. He looked up again and raised his hand with the gag.

Dom swallowed and nodded. He leant forward and closed his mouth around the ball, biting down. He closed his eyes while Matthew fastened the harness behind his head. Dom looked up at Matthew after it was done, gingerly fingering the leather of the harness and touching the plastic ball in his mouth.

It felt strange. He tried to move his jaw, but the ball provided an obstacle to that. Dom wasn't sure if he would grow to like this feeling, but then, as Matt always said, you had to give things a chance. His eyes met Matthew's and the incubus lifted his hands, letting them hover next to Dom's head, eyes asking.

Dom shook his head and took Matthew's wrists, pulling them down again.

Matthew nodded and closed his eyes. Taking the sign, Dom lifted the ribbon to Matthew's face and wrapped it around his eyes and head. He knotted the ribbon, twice, and dragged his hands through Matt's hair and over his ears, delighting in the shiver that ran through the incubus.

Removing his hands from Matt, Dom took a step back and slowly walked around him, noticing how his head always followed Dom's footsteps. Dom's eyes fell to the red skirt, pushed up by a hard penis at the front.

Dom grinned, as well as possible around the gag, and took Matt's hands, turning them and walking them in the direction of the bed. He let go of Matt's hands and sat down on the bed, watching the incubus standing in front of him and waiting patiently.

Dom drew a deep breath through his nose, wondering what he should do with Matt now. Sure, the incubus had said he would do anything Dom asked of him tonight, but Dom wanted Matt to enjoy this night, too.

He grinned; the chances that Matt wouldn't enjoy this night were near zero. Dom rose from the bed and reached out to take off Matt's gag. The incubus frowned and opened his mouth, but Dom pressed a finger against Matt's lips.

Matt closed his mouth again and Dom ran his fingers over Matt's cheekbones and down his throat, pressing down on Matt's shoulder. Smirking, Matt sank to his knees and bent his head back, lips parted and waiting.

Dom moved his left hand, cupping Matt's cheek and brushing his thumb over Matt's lips. He pushed the digit inside and Matt nibbled lightly on it before drawing it in. Dom moved his thumb, pressing it inside and drawing it out a fraction before pushing in again, pressing against the tongue that lapped at it.

Dom removed his thumb, dragging the wet digit down Matt's chin and over his throat before stepping back to hurriedly shed his clothes. He stared at Matt, who didn't move, just waiting for Dom to return his attention to him.

Finally stark naked, Dom stepped forward again and reached out, gently pushing Matt's chin up. Matt complied, opening his mouth a little further in anticipation of what Dom wanted.

"Please," he whispered, leaning forward.

Dom pushed forward, the tip of his erection bumping against Matt's lips. Without so much as a flinch, Matt opened his mouth further and took Dom in, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. He ran his tongue along the veins on Dom's cock, teeth scraping along the hard flesh. Dom reached out to grab Matt's hair, guiding his movements and pace.

He eventually pulled out, close to coming and gripped the base of his cock to still the orgasm. Dom tried to breathe, but the gag blocked the airflow, making him feel dizzy and panicky.

"Use your nose," Matt whispered and reached out, his hands finding Dom's legs and stroking over them.

Dom nodded, although Matt wasn't able to see it, and concentrated on breathing through his nose. He knelt down in front of Matt, the incubus' hands stroking upwards and over Dom's chest to stop on Dom's shoulders. Matt moved them behind Dom's neck, intertwining his fingers. He pulled Dom's head closer until their foreheads rested against each other.

"It takes some getting used to," he whispered, "but you can't suffocate. You can always breathe through your nose."

Dom nodded.

"Feeling better again?"

Dom nodded again and Matt smiled.

"Good." He let go of Dom and leant back. "I imagine you're not done with me yet, are you?"

Dom shook his head, before realising that it was in vain. As an answer, he reached out, stroking over Matt's erection. He gently lifted the skirt and exposed Matt's flesh fully to his eyes. Matt's breath hitched.

"Dominic," he whispered.

Dom let go of Matt's erection and reached for his hands, standing and pulling Matt with him. He walked them backwards and lay down on the bed. Matt carefully followed and straddled Dom, his hands moving to rest on Dom's chest. He drew idle circles over Dom's chest, waiting for a clue about what to do next.

Dom lifted his hands to Matt's shoulders and stroked them down over Matt's back, playing with the ribbon on the corset for a moment before moving them further down to Matt's hips. He lifted Matt and gently guided him to hover over his own erection.

Matt smiled and reached down, running his hands over Dom's hard flesh. "Don't forget to prepare me," he drawled. "Or do you want me to do it myself?"

Dom grunted and reached out to the night stand, thankfully finding the tube fast, and reached for Matt's hand. He squeezed a good amount of the cold liquid onto Matt's fingers and watched the hand disappearing behind Matt.

The incubus lifted himself a fraction and slowly pushed one finger inside, moaning softly. Dom's eyes alighted on the movement of Matt's arm, following down the muscles and lingering on the red cloth of the skirt that was moving with Matt's movements.

Matt let his head fall back, revealing his throat to Dom's eyes, sweat starting to collect in the hollow of Matt's throat. Dom lifted a hand, dragging his finger from said hollow down over Matt's chest until he met the corset, tracing the rim of it.

Matt groaned. "Dominic, please…"

Grunting, Dom grabbed Matt's hips and pulled him down, swallowing thickly when Matt reached behind to guide Dom inside. They stilled once Dom was fully sheathed, strangled groans heard in the twilight of the room.

"Tell me when to move," Matt whispered. "Guide me, set the pace."

Dom groaned, his hands on Matt's waist tightening. He moved his hips, pulling out of Matt and thrusting inside again. They moved against each other, speed increasing, moans and subdued groans filling the air. Matt moved his right hand in front of himself, taking hold of his own erection.

Dom grunted and stilled, taking Matt's wrists and moving the incubus' hands to rest next to his sides. Matt whimpered, but nodded, running his hands along Dom's side and eventually settling for placing them next to Dom's shoulders to give him some leverage.

He dipped his head, placing sloppy kisses all over Dom's skin wherever his mouth fell, while Dom used his hold on Matt's hips to set the pace. Dom came, grunting into the gag and biting down. He shook his head, frustrated that he couldn't voice his ecstasy.

"Dominic," Matt whispered softly. He kept moving until Dom had stilled and gingerly raised himself from his boyfriend and fell down next to Dom, moaning softly, still hard.

Dom grinned and reached behind his head to remove the gag. He shifted closer and brushed his lips over Matt's, running his hands over the blindfold and toying with the knot as if unsure if to loosen it. Eventually, he pulled on the threads, fastening the knot again. Matt moaned and moved closer to Dom, rubbing his erection against Dom's leg.

Grinning, Dom moved one hand to grip the base of Matt's cock. "This is going to be a long night for you, wildcat," Dom promised.

Matt shivered, leaning closer to Dom. "As long as you can keep going," he purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's where the Germans to go to get wasted and sing stupid songs and make paaardyyy and get wasted. The 17th federal state of Germany aka Mallorca.


	9. Mir gehört der Tag und das gleißende Leuchten der Sonne im Wasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trip that‘s been talked about happens. And something happens at said class trip. Ya rly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand on we go with the next story to be updated. This chapter‘s title means: „Mine is the Day and the glistening Shining of the Sun on the Water“ Pretty obvious who‘s speaking here, innit?

Dom walked through the narrow street a bit away from the hustle of the main road. It was calmer, fewer tourists. He peered at the shop windows, wondering what to get for Matt's advancing birthday. He had hoped to find something sweet, but so far, nothing had stricken him as fitting. He had also gone through his old stuff, toys he had loved when he was smaller, but they just didn't seem to rival the present Matt had given him.

Dom sighed and checked his watch. It was time to return to the group before Matt got curious as to why Dom had strayed from the group. He walked back to his friends who had met again at a café they had spotted earlier.

Dom sighed again. His group of friends had been reduced by one since his birthday. Aaron had refused to join them during breaks, only speaking to them when it couldn't be avoided. Dom had to admit, though, he was surprised. After his birthday, he would have expected Aaron to use the glimpses he had got of Matt's incubus nature to his advantage. Dom had somewhat dreaded the return to school after the weekend, sure that everyone in school would be gossiping about Matt's family and his behaviour.

Apparently though, Aaron had kept silent, which gave Dom a bit of hope for their friendship.

Dom spotted Matt's blue hair in the café and made his way over to the table with his friends. They had decided to keep Matt's hair blue during the class trip since they wouldn't have the option to dye should blue roots break through. Going all blue for the whole trip was less suspicious than blue roots or a sudden change in colour that could occur during their couplings.

"Found any interesting souvenirs?" Matt asked and reached up to pull Dom's head down.

Dom shook his head and pressed his lips against Matt's. "No, unfortunately not. What about you?"

Matt shrugged. "I got postcards. Do you want to sign the one for my parents, too?"

"Yes, of course, I'd love to. I should find one for my mother, too."

"I got one. Do you want to write it?"

"You make me feel like a bad son."

"Awww, I'm sure you aren't."

"Of course Dom is," Morgan sniggered. "Living off his mummy's money and not even thinking of her when he's on the class trip she paid for."

"You can't even spare her the money for a post card!" Alana exclaimed, hands pressed against her chest and eyes welling up.

"Shush, you," Dom hissed. "I was… looking for something."

"Have you found what you were looking for?" Matt asked.

Dom shook his head. "I don't even know what I'm looking for, but I'm sure I'll know when I see it."

"Mysterious," Matt said.

Dom smirked and kissed the tip of Matt's nose before turning to his friends. "So, what have you done this afternoon?"

Charlene sighed and played with the dried chilli peppers she wore as a necklace. "We ran through the whole city searching for motifs."

"Don't pretend you were bored," Tom teased his girlfriend. "You dragged me to most of the places and posed willingly."

Charlene giggled. "Your camera loves me, baby."

"And you love my camera," Tom stated. He frowned. "Wait, are you having an affair with my Canon?"

Charlene clasped her hands over her mouth. "How did you find out?" she squeaked.

"So it is true! You only want me 'cause you want Canon!" Tom cried. "You evil woman! How could you deceive me like this?!"

A few patrons turned to them, curious about the ruckus, while Dom and his friends burst out laughing. Dom glanced at Matt, the incubus emitting his goofy laugh without any sign of being ashamed. Dom smiled. He was happy to see Matt being this relaxed around his friends.

Matt noticed Dom's eyes on him and raised one eyebrow. "Something wrong?" He lifted a hand to run it over his nose.

Dom shook his head and leant forward, taking Matt's hand and moving it off Matt's face, pressing their lips together again. "You're perfectly fine, as always," he whispered against Matt's lips.

"Awwwww," Alana purred. "You two are such a sweet couple."

"Almost sickeningly so," Morgan muttered, wearing a face of mock disgust.

Matt blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Aww, c'mon, little kitten," Charlene chirped and ruffled Matt's hair. "You know we're only joking."

The group continued chatting for a while before strolling back to the hotel. They considered stopping by a fast food restaurant, but decided against it. They'd give the hostel food another chance in order to save some money for the trip to some pubs later that evening.

 

 

"I need to talk to you after dinner," Mrs Gerdes announced. "Please stay behind once you've finished."

"What do they want?" Morgan wondered.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know, but she didn't look as if it's going to be pleasant…"

"I hope they don't have another museum trip planned for tomorrow," Alana sighed. "I was looking forward to just lying on the beach and doing nothing."

"I liked the museum," Matt muttered, blushing.

Alana glanced at Matt, frowning for a moment before smiling. "You know, this is kinda unfamiliar, still. Someone in our group who's openly a nerd."

"Sorry," Matt mumbled, causing Alana to laugh and pat his arm.

"Don't be sorry, our grades have never been better. We're grateful, really."

Morgan sniggered. "You only have the best influence on us."

Matt frowned at him. "Now you're making fun of me."

"Just a bit," Morgan grinned.

The sound of a fork hitting a glass disrupted their banter and everyone directed their attention to the teachers. They were standing at their table, the fork and glass still raised in Mrs Gerdes' hands.

"It has been brought to our attention that one of our pupils…" Mrs Gerdes started and blushed, falling silent and glancing at Mr Boll for support. Mr Boll raised his hand.

"Whose thing is this?"

Muttering started in the class. Dom squinted sideways at Matt. The incubus was staring at the ball gag and the harness in Mr Boll's hand.

"How?" he whispered softly, swallowing.

"I ask again," Mr Boll barked, "whose thing is this?"

Dom swallowed and made to lift his hand, but before he could raise it, he felt Matt grabbing it, stilling the movement. Hand clenching Dom's tightly and staring at the floor, Matt lifted his other hand. Dom felt all their classmates' eyes on them and shifted closer to Matt. He noticed Tom moving to Matt's other side.

"Matthew?" Mrs Gerdes asked over the excited murmur that had started anew.

Matt nodded.

"In our room," Mr Boll ordered.

Matt nodded again and pushed through the pupils, Dom and Tom following him closely. Matt didn't look up, but Dom noticed the glances and whispers of their classmates. He noticed a familiar face, and frowned. Aaron wasn't shocked or curious like the other boys and girls. He was staring directly at Matt, sneering.

Dom clenched his teeth. He could deal with Aaron later.

"We want to talk to Matthew in private," Mr Boll stated when they stopped in front of the teachers' hotel room.

Tom shook his head and lay an arm around Matt's shoulder. "You're not going to, though."

"I'm sure this whole issue can be dealt with better if there are less people involved."

"We don't care," Dom hissed. "We're not going to leave Matt without support."

"We just want a word…"

Tom snorted. "Don't deem us stupid, I know a judgemental look when I see it. And both of you are wearing it right now."

"Thomas…"

"They won't leave without me," Matt stated, firmly.

Mr Boll frowned at him. "Fine, if you think you want to have this conversation with your friends in the room."

Matt snorted. "There's nothing you might want to discuss that they don't know about already."

Mr Boll's frown deepened, but he opened the door to the hotel room and let them in. He walked to one of the chairs at the small table in the room and sat down. Mrs Gerdes sat down on the other chair and turned towards her pupils.

"What do you have to say about this, Matthew?" she asked.

Dom glanced sideways, wondering how Matt would take this situation. The incubus was staring at the ball gag in Mr Boll's hands, shuddering.

"I need a new one," he stated.

"I think we have other problems right now," Dom pointed out. He sighed. Apparently, Matt had allowed his incubus side to take over, and Dom wasn't sure if this was a good idea at the moment. He glanced at Tom who still had his arm lying on Matt's shoulder.

"You don't understand," Matt whined, "it's my favourite. Darwin knows where it has been since it was removed from my luggage." He turned his head to look at Dom. "I'm not putting this in my mouth again."

"I'll take you shopping for a new one," Dom offered.

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to," Dom insisted. "I'm going to take you shopping when the chance offers itself."

Slowly, a smirk spread over Matt's face.

"Could we please speak about the matter at hand?" Mr Boll asked.

"Yes, please. Someone went through my luggage and removed my belongings. Shouldn't you be busy with finding that person?"

"That will be dealt with after this conversation," Mr Boll answered brusquely.

Matt crossed his arms, pouting. He took a step forward. "Fine. So, what is this conversation about?"

Mrs Gerdes pointed at the ball gag on the table. "This item has posed questions about your sexual orientation. You do realise this leads the way to a deviant sex life?"

Matthew narrowed his eyes. " _What?_ "

"What comes after the ball gag? Being tied up? Being beaten?" Mrs Gerdes asked, blushing. She shifted on her chair, glancing at Dom and Tom.

Matthew growled and reached out to yank the ball gag from Mr Boll's hands. He growled, "Tied up, blindfolded, thrown around, whipped and fucked, yes. Do you want to see the bruises? I've still got some nice bite marks on my shoulders."

Mrs Gerdes stared at Dom. "How can you treat someone you're supposed to care for like this?"

"Erm,…" Dom glanced at Matthew, not knowing how Matthew wanted him to answer. He couldn't talk about their bedroom escapades here, could he?

"Don't you dare blame Dominic for my preferences," Matthew hissed. He held his hand backwards, reaching for Dom's hand and pulling him towards him. Dom wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist.

"But don't you see the damnability in this? What does submitting yourself bring you and your confidence? What does it lead to?"

Matthew blinked, leaning back against Dom's chest. "You seem to completely miss the point of sexual submission. It is a matter of confidence indeed, that and of trust."

Dom blushed and tightened his hands around Matthew's waist.

Matthew smirked. "Shall I interpret your behaviour as lack of confidence? You're too afraid to give yourself up for someone, even for a short moment of time. Are you afraid you won't be able to find yourself again? Or are you afraid of what the other will find in you? What you could learn about yourself?"

Dom noticed Tom moving closer to them and reaching out for Matthew's wrist.

"Are you afraid that you might like being pushed around? Or that you like pushing your loved one around?" Matthew drawled.

Mrs Gerdes blushed even deeper while Mr Boll gaped at Matthew.

"Dominic, this is your influence," he eventually snarled.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Excuse me?" Matthew growled. "If anything, it's _my_ influence on Dom and not vice versa."

"Matthew, I was so proud of you," Mr Boll said. "Despite the, well, complicated family background, you were such an amiable boy and a good pupil…"

Matthew narrowed his eyes, waiting for his teacher to continue, but Tom interfered.

"Sir, with all due respect, you don't know what you're talking about. You obviously don't know Matt's family at all."

"I know enough," Mr Boll retorted.

"You're a biased twat," Dom snapped.

"I will have to contact your parents."

"Go on, make yourself the laughingstock," Matthew said and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, swiping through the phone book. He looked at Mr Boll and held out his phone. "Mum's usually just doing a few chores and watching the news at this time of day. She'll be pleased to hear about the events here."

Mrs Gerdes swallowed and took the phone from Matthew's hand, pressing dial. They waited, the beeping from the phone the only sound in the room.

"Matthew, sweetheart, so nice you're thinking of your old mother!" Liliane's voice came through the line.

Mrs Gerdes cleared her throat. "Mrs Bellamy, this is Mrs Gerdes."

A moment of silence before Liliane spoke again. "Is anything wrong with Matthew?"

"Well…" Mrs Gerdes swallowed and explained the events of the last hour while the silence on the other end grew colder. "So, we deemed it best to talk to Matthew about his… well, tendencies."

"Have you found the culprit?" Liliane asked, calmly.

"Erm…"

"I'll take that as a no," Liliane stated. "Is anything else missing?"

"I don't know…" Mrs Gerdes admitted. Dom glanced at Matthew who stood, still leant against Dom's chest, his arms crossed.

"Why?" Liliane asked, still not raising her voice. "Wouldn't that be the first thing to do? Check if anything else was stolen?"

"We…"

"Someone's going through my son's luggage, stealing something that belongs to him and all you bother about is trying to force him into your narrow-mindedness?" Liliane pointed out. "You're a bloody disgrace."

"But…"

"What but?" Liliane hissed, the sudden change in her tone making the hiss all the more intimidating. "So he likes wearing a ball gag, what's wrong with that?"

"But he's only 17."

"And from what age are you allowed to figure out which sexual practices you like? I strongly advise you to find the culprit and stop bullying my son about something that's entirely _not_ for you to know or judge about," Liliane hissed.

"I'm not…"

"Let's see what the headmaster thinks about this, shall we?" Liliane asked, voice all sweet and sugar. "Now I'd like to talk to my son."

Mrs Gerdes looked up at Matthew who extended his hand, smirking.

"She's fierce," Dom whispered to Tom while Matt was assuring his mother that he was okay.

"You should be happy there's a long distance call between her and them," Tom answered. "You don't mess with the little kitten unless you want the whole family to be after your blood."

"No, they're with me right now," Matt answered some question from his mother. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure, I'm fine."

"I mean it, any problems and I'll send Gryphon to pick you up," Dom heard Liliane say.

Matt blushed and shook his head. "No, thank you, no need."

"Good, give my greetings to Tom and Dom and enjoy your trip."

"Thank you." Matt smiled and finished the call. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned his head to his friends. "Mum sends greetings."

"I heard, thank you."

He turned back to their teachers. "Are we done here?"

Mrs Gerdes nodded.

"Good," Matt said and turned, pulling Dom and Tom behind him.

"Matthew," Mr Boll stopped them. Matt turned back to him, one eyebrow raised.

"You're…" Mr Boll gesticulated weakly. "You're so different."

Matthew shrugged. "You were never supposed to see this side of me, but if you ever dare to lecture me again about your stiff morals, you'll get more than you've bargained for."

 

 

"Well, that's your status as teachers' favourite destroyed beyond repair," Tom said and fell on his bed.

Matt grunted and looked out of the window at the early night sky. "At least we leave school in a few months."

"Yeah, and we're grounded," Dom sighed. "Just how old do they think we are?"

Tom shrugged. "At least we save the money we had for drinks."

Matt shrugged and turned, smirking at Dom. "Let's entertain each other."

Dom swallowed and glanced at Tom who had grabbed a book and was holding it in front of his face. "You know I'm not engaging in anything without Charlene," he grunted.

Matt pouted. "You'll have to watch in this case."

"Don't you have anything else to gag him?" Tom groaned, looking at Dom. A knock came on the door and Tom jumped up and hurried to the door, glancing at Matt who already had his shirt halfway unbuttoned. He stopped at the door and turned to Matt, one eyebrow raised.

Matt shrugged. "Doesn't matter much what state my clothes are after the whole class saw the gag." He leant his back against Dom's chest.

"If you say so," Tom shrugged and opened the door. A bottle of booze was pushed inside and giggling was heard.

"It's no fun, going out without you," Alana explained and pushed herself into the room.

"Thus we brought the party to you," Charlene added. She hugged Tom, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Morgan chuckled and closed the door behind him. "No point in getting wasted when half of us are missing."

Dom rolled his eyes, but grinned. "You just end up being grounded as well for bringing booze into the hotel."

"Who cares?" Alana retorted. She squinted at Matt. "You, my dear, are a dirty little boy, and I will find out just how filthy you are tonight. I want details."

Matt smirked. "And how do you want to go about this?"

"We play a game," she answered and sat down on the floor, cross-legged.

Chuckling, Matt slithered off the bed and shifted to sit opposite her. He reached out to pull Dom next to him. "I can just imagine what you're planning."

Alana winked and placed the bottle between them. "Are you up for the challenge?"

Grinning, Matt looked up at their still standing friends. "You don't want to just watch, do you?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Tom said, but sunk down nevertheless.

Matt shrugged. "I don't care right now. Might as well satisfy a few friends' curiosity."

"Splendid," Alana chirped. She looked up at Morgan and patted the floor next to her. "C'mon. Or are you afraid of revealing your inexperience?"

"I am _not_ inexperienced," Morgan snapped and flopped to the floor.

"Prove it," Matt purred.

"So, I guess we're going to play 'I've never'?" Dom asked.

Alana nodded. "Everyone know the rules?" She looked around the circle, everyone nodded. "Good, let's start easy." She bent her head back to look at the ceiling, one finger tapping against the corner of her mouth, "Aaah, yes!" She looked back at them, grinning widely. "I've never got my tongue stuck to a frozen letterbox."

Matt reached out and took a sip from the bottle while everyone was roaring with laughter. "You want to get me wasted," he growled.

Alana winked and nudged Morgan.

"I've never skipped school," Morgan said and took a sip from the bottle. He held it out to Alana who passed it on after drinking. The bottle eventually ended up in Dom's hands after everyone but Matt had drunk.

"I've never been bungee-jumping," Dom said and held the bottle towards Morgan.

"I've never had detention," Matt said after Morgan had drunk. He watched Dom, Tom and Morgan drink.

"I've never gone commando," Charlene said.

Dom swallowed and took the bottle. He dropped the bottle again and looked at Matt. The incubus was staring at him, dark-eyed.

"This is very valuable information," he purred.

"You will take advantage of this, won't you?"

Matt winked and turned to Tom. "Your turn."

"I've never had sex in public," Tom stated.

Matt reached for the bottle, but stopped, shaking his head. "Almost doesn't count."

"Well," Alana said and took the bottle.

"We want details," Matt drawled.

Alana blushed and shook her head.

"I've never had sex in a cinema," Morgan said, smirking at Alana.

"It's not your turn."

"Who cares?" Dom sniggered. He frowned, searching for a likeable place. "I've never had sex in a car," he tried.

"Fine, you win," Alana snapped and took a sip from the bottle. "I've never had someone go down on me," she said once the bottle stood on the floor again.

Everyone took a sip from the bottle.

"I've never gone down on someone," Morgan slurred before anyone else could say anything.

Everyone but Morgan drank.

"I've never kissed someone of the same gender," Charlene said.

Dom drank and handed the bottle to Matt, who took another sip and handed the bottle to Tom. Alana and Morgan stared at their friend.

"Thomas, you tiger," Alana giggled. "Never would have thought you'd swing both ways."

Tom blushed and put the bottle down.

"There are a lot of things you wouldn't believe," Charlene giggled. "I've never worn a skirt during sex," she continued.

Matt reached out and drank.

Alana and Morgan stared at him.

"You…" Alana said.

"…in a skirt," Morgan added.

Matt smirked. "And a corset," he added and glanced at Dom, who shifted uneasily.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Why not?" Matt retorted. "I look dashing in a short skirt and a nice corset, don't I?"

Dom nodded dumbly. He tried to think of something, but anything witty failed him. Instead, he reached out to yank Matt closer and pressed their mouths together.

"I've never had sex with more than one partner," Alana said. She sighed.

Without breaking the kiss, Matt reached out, patting the ground for the bottle. He eventually broke the kiss to see Tom handing it to Charlene. She gulped down some booze and held the bottle out to Matt. Without hesitation, Matt took the bottle and took a huge sip. He turned to Dom without swallowing and pressed their lips together.

Dom felt the warm liquid pour into his mouth, mixing with his and Matt's saliva. He swallowed and lifted his hands to keep Matt's head in position and allowed himself to be pushed backwards, Matt straddling him, his hands in Dom's hair.

"I've never been gagged," Tom said.

Matt broke the kiss to find Tom holding the almost empty bottle towards them. He took the bottle and held it to Dom's lips. Dom took a sip and watched Matt above him empty the bottle. He held the bottle up and turned towards their friends. "It's empty."

"We have another bottle," Morgan grinned and held up the full bottle that he had brought.

Matt frowned and shook his head. "I'm intoxicated enough. More wouldn't be sensible."

"We're not here to be sensible," Morgan slurred.

Matt shook his head again. "No, sorry, I'm not going to empty another bottle. I know when to stop before things get out of hand."

"We could play spin the bottle," Alana suggested. Her eyes had grown dark and she was staring at the couple. Matt was still straddling Dom, their clothes dishevelled and revealing patches of pale and tanned skin.

"Oooh, yes!" Matt exclaimed. He looked down at Dom. "Can we?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I can't agree to engage in a game that will most likely lead to me snogging everyone in this room if my boyfriend doesn't approve, can I?"

Dom smiled and nodded. He reached up and pulled Matt into a kiss. "Let's play," he whispered when they broke apart.

Grinning, Matt straightened and crawled from Dom's lap to sit in his accustomed place again. He took the bottle and held it out to Morgan.

"Let's play," he repeated Dom's words.

Morgan nodded and took the bottle. He lay it down on the cheap carpet and spun it. The group watched the bottle spin and stop, the neck pointing at Charlene. Charlene giggled and looked at Tom, shrugging apologetically. She crawled over and pecked Morgan's lips.

"That's not…" Morgan started to complain, but stopped when he saw the look Tom was giving him. "Right, that was a kiss, alright." He pushed the bottle over to Charlene who spun it without hesitation. The neck stopped, pointing at Alana.

Grinning broadly, Alana crawled over to Charlene and pressed their lips together, pushing her tongue into Charlene's mouth. They kissed for a while and Dom noticed Tom and Morgan shifting uneasily.

The girls broke away and Alana took the bottle, spinning it. It pointed at Dom.

Smirking, Alana moved, laying her arms over Dom's shoulders and pulling him closer. Dom swallowed and glanced at Matt, noticing the dark stare just before Alana pressed their lips together. Dom opened his mouth a bit, passively allowing Alana to lead the kiss.

He was pulled sideways the second Alana pulled away from him and Matt's lips were pressed against Dom's throat. He felt Matt's teeth against his skin, a tongue pressing and sucking. When Matt pulled back and stared at the patch he had just been sucking on, Dom lifted his hand to brush over it. He could still feel Matt's saliva.

Matt turned to Alana, growling, "Mine."

Alana swallowed. "Of course. This is just a game."

Matt nodded and fell back onto his place. He rubbed a hand over his eyes before looking back at Alana, grinning again. "Sorry, it seems I'm one of the jealous types."

"Maybe we should stop the game in this case," Morgan suggested.

Matt shook his head. "No, why spoil the fun?" He smirked at Dom. "I've got my boyfriend marked."

"Have you now?" Dom asked and pulled Matt closer before the incubus could answer. Dom grabbed Matt's hair with one hand and yanked his head back. Attaching his mouth to the junction of Matt's neck and shoulder, Dom bit down and sucked.

Matt moaned and gazed at Dom with eyes half-closed once Dom broke away.

Dom smiled. "Just returning the favour, darling," he purred.

Matt nodded and watched Dom spin the bottle. It ended up pointing at Matt.

"Are you cheating?" Morgan asked.

Dom glared at him, before turning to Matt. The incubus was still sitting on his spot on the floor, smirking and legs spread. He had put his palms onto the carpet in front of him and leant forward, waiting.

Dom crawled over to his boyfriend and reached out to entwine his fingers in Matt's blue hair. He pulled Matt closer and sealed their lips together, pushing his tongue into Matt's mouth. The incubus moaned and pushed his tongue against Dom's, battling for dominance. He nibbled at Dom's lower lip and lifted his hands fall to Dom‘s collar, tearing impatiently at the t-shirt.

Dom grunted and pulled Matt's hands to his waistband, afraid that the incubus might destroy his clothes. Matt pushed his hands underneath the t-shirt and shoved it upwards while Dom's hands tore at Matt's shirt, shoving it down Matt's shoulders. The incubus let go of Dom for a second to shrug out of the sleeves and yanked Dom's shirt up right after.

"Get a room, you two," Tom's voice broke through their haze.

Matt and Dom broke apart and turned their heads, finding their friends looking at them, faces red and flushed.

Dom blushed and tried to adjust his crumbled t-shirt again. He licked the roof of his mouth, traces of alcohol and Matt still tangible.

"I've got news for you," Matt drawled. "We _are_ in a hotel room."

Tom rolled his eyes. "I'm looking forward to this night already."

"This is obscene," Morgan croaked.

Matt chuckled and reached for the bottle. "My turn."

He spun the bottle, chuckling again when it stopped, pointing at Morgan.

"You don't really want to, to kiss me, do you?" Morgan stuttered.

"But of course," Matt purred. "After all, you can't die without having partaken in a same-sex kiss at least once." He crawled closer to Morgan, smirking.

"Fine, but no tongue."

"If I remember correctly, you just complained that no tongue isn't be kissing," Matt retorted. He had reached Morgan and leant forward, their noses almost touching. "Might as well do it right."

Matt didn't even wait for Morgan to answer. He pressed their lips against each other, his hands keeping Morgan's head in place.

Dom bit the inside of his mouth, fighting against the urge to pull Matt back. Morgan groaned and Matt pulled away, giggling and sat down next to Dom, smiling at his boyfriend.

Morgan swallowed, staring at Matt.

"Did you enjoy it?" Matt drawled.

Morgan swallowed again and nodded, licking his lips.

Dom growled and pulled Matt towards himself again, hands buried in the blue hair. He nibbled along Matt's jaw, licking down Matt's throat and biting down on the shoulder. Matt let his head fall back, moaning softly.

"You know, those bunk beds, they do have certain potential," he whispered.

"I know," Dom answered. "Do you want me to tie you up tonight?"

Matt chuckled. "If you succeed." He lifted his hands, pulling Dom's head back by the hair, and attached his lips to Dom's earlobe. "Actually, I was contemplating tying your hands to the bars on the roof."

Dom swallowed and fell backwards, allowing Matt to run his hands over his torso, flicking at nipples and nibbling along his collarbone. Someone next to them coughed.

Matt giggled. "Sorry, I just can't keep my hands off Dominic," he drawled without moving from his position.

"Maybe it's better we moved this party to another room, without you," Tom suggested.

Dom nodded. "That'd be best."

 

 

Five minutes later, Dom and Matt were alone in the room, the door just closing behind them.

"How far would they have gone?" Dom heard Morgan's voice.

"Knowing Matt, all the way," Tom answered.

"He's fascinating," Alana stated.

Charlene answered something that Dom didn't understand any more. He looked up at the incubus above him. "Are you always like this when you're tipsy?"

Matt nodded. "It gets worse the more alcohol I drink. How do you think I would engage in sex on the beach if not completely intoxicated?"

"School will turn rather unpleas…"

"Shhhhh," Matt hushed, pressing one finger against Dom's lips. "Don't talk about that. I will get through it. I've got you and Tom and Charlene. And hopefully, Alana and Morgan aren't scared away either."

"Is that why you opened up to them this evening? To see if they'd be easily scared away?"

Matt shrugged. "Maybe." He bent down, lying himself on top of Dom. He hummed, "Strange. Right now I feel more like cuddling."

Dom laughed softly. "In this case, let's cuddle." He moved his arms to embrace Matt, shifting on the hard floor. "I'd appreciate going to bed, though. It's less hard."

Matt grunted and nodded, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position again. He smiled down at Dom, fumbling with the belt.

"I thought you wanted to cuddle."

"I do," Matt answered and shifted to pull Dom's trousers off his legs, "but I like cuddling with you naked."

"I see." Dom nodded and reached out to open Matt's belt and flies, pushing the trousers as far down as he could.

Giggling, Matt rose and pushed the trousers completely down, stepping out of them and jumping towards Dom's bunk. He slipped underneath the blanket and smiled at Dom, waiting.

"And you're really sure you just want to cuddle?" Dom asked once he was lying in his bed, an armful of incubus lying against him.

Matt nodded. "Affirmative."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit," Matt admitted. "But I can bear it. You can feed me a bit later."

Dom hummed and buried his face in Matt's hair. They lay silent for a while before Matt spoke again.

"Dominic?"

Dom grunted, signalling Matt to continue.

"I'm scared."

Dom lifted his head, frowning at Matt.

"I'm sure our circle of friends won't see me much different, but what about the others? And once we're back at school, everyone will know. They'll see me as a freak and mock me."

"Well, they always saw you as a weirdo, so maybe things won't change too much."

Matt shook his head. "I was a nerd before, someone who's shy and reads most of the time. Now I'm… Aaron will tell anyone who wants to listen that I'm a slut and the son of whores. And they'll believe him."

"It's just two months until study leave," Dom answered after a while, pulling Matt closer to himself. "And then you won't have to see them again. We get through this." Dom shifted to press a kiss against Matt's forehead. "You're not alone in this."

Matt nodded. "Thank you." He shifted, lips resting lightly against Dom's neck.

"Dominic?"

"Matthew?" Dom retorted. Within a moment, he was flipped onto his back, an incubus grinning down at him.

"I'm hungry."


	10. Mein sind der Sex und die besseren Platten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used in this chapter: [this one](http://community.livejournal.com/mkmeme/1804.html?thread=135948) and [this one](http://community.livejournal.com/mkmeme/1804.html?thread=143884).  
> After a chapter with no real pr0nz, we now get right a filthy one. Heehee Well, kinda. It's a bit self-indulgent I'm afraid, but well, I had picked a few prompts when I started on this one and this is actually the last chance to fit them into before we head straight into the Grande Finale. So yeah, lot's of NC-17 stuff and a teeny wee bit of plot if you squint. :P
> 
> And finally, finally, I can also use this line for a chapter title. Best line in the whole song. It's the night speaking again, and what she says is: Mine are the sex and the better albums. (Platte is an abbreviation for Schallplatte= vinyl record and is sometimes used to refer to a whole album, no matter the media)

Matthew stared at Dom, who just had stepped out of his undergarments and was smirking at him.

“Don't act as if you're not aching to touch me,” Dom drawled.

Matthew bit his lip. “Dom…”

“You just want to run your hands over my skin, down my arms,” Dom continued his teasing, running his hands over his arms and down his sides. “Get down on your knees and wrap your lips around my hard cock.”

Matthew moaned, refusing to follow the path of Dom's hands, knowing perfectly well where they were stroking now.

“Look down, Matthew,” Dom purred, “look at me.”

Matthew obeyed and stared at Dom's abdomen, blond hair crowning a proud erection that was caressed by golden hands. He shook his head and looked up again, smirking. “You're good, but not good enough, Dominic,” he drawled.

With a certain satisfaction, he noticed Dom shiver at his words. “You're right,” Matthew continued, “I want to run my hands over your skin, I want to lick over your nipples, bite down on your hips and leave my marks before taking you into my mouth.” Matthew slowly walked closer to Dom.

“Flick my tongue against your tip, scooping up the precome on it,” he continued to paint his picture for Dom, “running my tongue over the length of your cock, sucking you in as far as possible, scratching my teeth over your flesh.”

He stopped in front of Dom, their chests a mere whisper apart from touching. Matthew craned his neck and licked his lips, almost touching Dom's with his tongue. Dom closed his eyes, dipping his head forward to press his lips against Matthew's.

Chuckling, Matthew leant back and smirked at Dom who blinked at him, confused.

“We said no touching tonight, Dominic,” Matthew purred and slid further away. He brushed his hand over his torso, tweaking his left nipple, moaning softly and biting his lip, head leant back and eyes half-closed.

“You'll soon be too hungry to keep this up, though,” Dom retorted. He smirked and walked over to Matthew's bed, bending down to pull out the box of toys.

“What are you planning?” Matthew asked, pausing in his self-exploration.

Dom turned his head, winked and pulled one of the items out. He climbed onto the bed and lay down on his back, legs spread. He pressed some lube onto his hand and rubbed it over the toy. Moaning, Dom pressed the dildo between his arse cheeks.

Matthew exhaled and dropped to his knees, crawling closer. He sat on his haunches when he had found a good spot, forcing his hands to remain at his sides.

Matthew watched Dom's Adam's apple bob. He was writhing, pressing the dildo further into himself.

“You're cheating,” Matthew groaned.

Dom turned his head to smirk at him. “I'm not touching you, am I?”

Matthew swallowed and shook his head. “How does it feel? Tell me, Dominic,” he demanded.

“It's hard and big,” Dom groaned and lifted his hips, twisting them towards Matthew.

“Is it harder than me? Bigger?”

“So much harder,” Dom answered and pushed his hips down again, forcing the toy deeper inside and groaning. He pressed his head against the pillow, showing off his tendons to Matthew. “Bigger, too.”

“You cheeky, little…” Matthew growled and licked his lips. “Touch yourself, Dominic; I want to see you touching yourself.”

“I didn't know tonight was about you bossing me around,” Dom retorted and lifted his hands to rest them above his head, grinding his hips down into the mattress.

Matthew growled and rose to his feet, standing next to the bed and glaring down at Dom. Swallowing, Dom moved his hands, putting them around his hard flesh. His eyes met Matthew's.

“Tease yourself,” Matthew ordered. He stared at Dom's face, taking in the half-closed eyes, the parted lips; the tip of Dom's tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth.

Matthew bent down, his hands resting left and right of Dom, chests barely away from touching. Matthew felt the telltale tingling in the roots of his hair, glancing down to see his pubic hair had turned blue already.

“Didn't we say no touching?” Dom groaned.

“I am not touching you,” Matthew retorted. “Now move your hands, I want to see your face when you're coming for me.”

“Demanding tonight, are you?”

Matthew smirked. “You get off on it,” he stated and blew against Dom's nose.

Dom shivered and pressed his head into the pillow, speeding up the movements of his hand. “Touch yourself,” he begged.

Matthew shook his head, still smirking.

“Please,” Dom begged. “I want to feel you come on me.”

“No,” Matthew aspirated against Dom's lips. “Not yet.”

“Please, Matthew.”

Matthew shook his head again. “You can watch me later,” he purred. “Can watch me putting on a show for you, but now, you're going to come for me.”

Dom moaned, rolling his head to the side. Matthew felt the mattress dip slightly, yielding to the movement of Dom's arm.

“Twist your hips, Dominic, feel the toy in you, imagine it's me,” Matthew purred into Dom's ear. He felt Dom shifting, felt Dom's hot breath hit his throat. Matthew swallowed, tempted to just lean in and allow Dom to run his tongue over his skin.

“Are you close?”

Dom whimpered and nodded. “Want to feel you.”

“Not yet,” Matthew whispered, “not yet.” He moved his head back to get a better view of Dom's face, drinking in the look of pleasure. “God, you look so beautiful,” he groaned. “I just want to lick the sweat off your skin, taste you on my tongue…”

“Matthew…” Dom stilled and lay, eyes closed and panting, while Matthew hovered above him, head cocked and studying the human's face.

Matthew smiled when Dom opened his eyes and leant back, sliding off the bed and taking a few steps backwards. Slowly, he sank to his knees, Dom's eyes fixed on him, and tilted his head back. He ran one of his hands over his torso, stopping to play with one nipple and moaned. He shifted and spread his legs further, displaying his hard flesh to Dom's eyes.

“Look at me, Dominic,” Matthew whispered. He closed his eyes, running the tip of his finger around the base of his cock. He smirked when he heard Dom groan. Matthew would never fail to be amazed at the amount of power he held over Dom. Sometimes, he wondered if Dom was just with him because Matthew couldn't control his incubus side; because somehow he had Dom under a spell that none of them knew about and Dom would one day notice he had been manipulated and leave.

But right now, kneeling in front of Dom, exposed and being watched with desire, Matthew wasn't afraid. He enjoyed Dom focusing solely on him, enjoyed the longing directed at his person.

A soft shiver ran through him and Matthew opened his eyes, locking them with Dom's.

Dom licked his lips and leant in closer. “Wank yourself, Matthew, make yourself come for me.”

Matthew lifted one eyebrow and smirked, dragging a single finger down his hard length. “Are you trying to give me orders, Dominic?” he drawled.

Dom growled and fell to his knees in front of the bed. “Don't act as if you wouldn't enjoy being bossed around by me.”

Matthew chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the slit of his head, the chuckle giving way to a moan.

“Maybe I want to draw it out a bit,” he answered. “You know how I enjoy a good tease.”

“Do you?” Dom growled. “Wouldn't you prefer my hand on you, though?”

Matthew shivered, nodding.

“Slowly circling the tip of your cock with my thumb and finger,” Dom drawled.

Matthew moaned, allowing his fingers to mirror Dom's words.

“I'd bend down, licking over your weeping slit, listening to you begging and pleading.”

Matthew felt his breath hitch and fell onto his back, spreading his legs, knees pointing to the ceiling. “Dominic…” he whispered, imaging a tongue pressing against him instead of his thumb. He shivered when he heard Dom's amused chuckle, hips bucking into his hand.

“And then I'd let go, press your hips down and watch you plead some more.”

Whining, Matthew stilled, his hands falling to his sides, hips pressed against the carpet. “Please,” he begged, eyes closed and his left cheek pressed against the floor. He shifted, feeling the rough texture of the carpet grate against his skin. “Please, Dominic,” he moaned. “I need more, please.”

Dom chuckled again, the sound slithering over Matthew's skin and making him pant even more. “I'd take hold of your hard cock, slowly wanking you while pushing into you. Stilling once I'm fully inside of you, just looking down and studying your skin.”

Matthew moved his hands, gripping his penis with his right hand and pressing two fingers of his left hand into himself. He remained still, forcing himself to not move his hands and wait for Dom to continue.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Dom ordered.

Matthew obliged, listening intently to Dom moving about.

“You're so hot and willing,” Dom crooned into Matthew's ear. The incubus jerked, surprised at Dom's closeness. “Waiting for me to take and mark you as mine.”

Matthew whimpered. He could feel Dom's fingers hovering above him; anticipated a touch that never came. Sometimes, he was almost scared of the control that Dominic held over him. In moments like this, there was no doubt that Dominic wanted him, that there was no hidden spell binding Dominic to him. If anything, Matthew was the one spellbound and helpless.

“Please,” he whispered.

“What do you want, Matthew?”

“Take me,” Matthew pleaded.

“I'm afraid that will have to wait,” Dom chuckled. “No touching, remember?”

Matthew groaned and shifted, his fingers twitching inside of him.

“You'll have to do it yourself,” Dom purred into Matthew's ear. “Go on; wank yourself, hard and fast. Make yourself come for me.”

Matthew withdrew his fingers almost completely before pushing them back in, mimicking the motion with the hand on his erection. His eyelids fluttered and he caught sight of Dom leaning above him, staring down at him hungrily. He groaned.

“Look at me like this, Dominic,” he moaned. “Look at me like you want to devour me whole.”

“I want you,” Dom growled. ”I want to lick over this salty skin of yours, want to nibble on your nipples until you're crazy with desire, and then I'd bite into your shoulder, leaving my mark on you. Claiming you as mine.”

“Yes…” Matthew ground out. He pushed down onto his hand, the hand on his erection moving at a frantic pace.

“Let go, Matthew,” Dom whispered into his ear. “Close your eyes and come for me.”

“Dominic,” Matthew ground out. He pushed into himself one last time, hitting his prostate and, with Dom's whispered declarations of lust and desire in his ear, he let go.

When he opened his eyes again, Dom was lying next to him, staring at the ceiling. Matt turned his head towards his boyfriend, chuckling. “That was fun.”

Dom grinned. “It sure was. Although I have to admit, I prefer actually touching you.”

Matt giggled and rolled over, crawling to lie on Dom. “You can now,” he purred and pressed their lips together. He broke the kiss again to giggle when Dom let his fingers flutter over his sides. Matt tried to wriggle free, but Dom kept him close with one arm, digging the fingers of his other hand into Matt's ribs.

Shrieking with laughter, all that Matt managed to do was turn them around, ending up trapped beneath Dom. He put his arms and legs around Dom's body and pulled him close.

“Kiss me,” he ordered.

 

 

Matt walked through the school yard, trying to hide beneath the hood of his hoodie. He had been the centre of rumour and gossiping for two weeks now and there was no hope that his fellow pupils would find another topic as interesting as his sex life. He glanced up, trying to find a face that didn't show disdain, curiosity or mocking. He tried to avoid coming alone to school whenever possible, but Tom's first lesson was off and Dom was known for being notoriously late. So he had to turn up on his own, hoping to find Charlene, Alana or Morgan.

Instead of finding his friends, though, his eyes met Aaron's. The other pupil was sneering. Without a doubt, he enjoyed seeing Matt uncomfortable. He wondered just how much Aaron had contributed to the rumours of orgies and debauchery that were going around.

Matt averted his eyes and made to head for the other entrance when he felt arms wrapping themselves around him.

“Ignore them,” Dom whispered into his ear and pulled down the hood to press his lips to Matt's earlobe.

“It's not that easy,” Matt muttered.

“You're not alone, though,” Dom retorted. “Come on, two more weeks and we're free.” He pushed them towards the entrance and past whispering pupils.

Matt noticed two teachers standing in front of one of the class rooms, whispering to each other and casting looks at them. He felt his jaw tighten, a low growl forcing itself out of his throat.

“Don't,” Dom whispered. “Don't let the incubus take control of you now.”

Matthew shook his head and twisted to look at Dom, breathing in and forcing himself to calm down.

“Are you okay?”

Matt nodded.

“I have to go to my English class.”

“I know,” Matt answered. “We'll meet at break. I'll be okay.”

“I'll come and fetch you, kitten,” Dom whispered and pressed a kiss against Matt's nose.

 

 

When the lesson was over, Dom didn't turn up. Matt frowned at his watch and pushed himself off the wall. He walked towards the room that he knew Dom's last lesson had been in and noticed a group circling someone halfway to the English room.

“Why won't you tell us, eh?”

“I bet the little weirdo makes nice noises when you tie him up and beat him,” someone sneered.

“You should share him with us, the little whore.”

“Fuck off and let me pass,” Dom's voice hissed.

Matt felt his stomach drop.

“Or maybe he ties you up,” someone else sniggered. “You know what they say about calm waters.”

“And what do they say?” Matthew hissed into the speaker's ear.

The group turned around, most of the pupils surprised to find Matthew staring darkly at them.

“Look who dares to speak,” someone mocked him.

The incubus ignored the speaker and pushed through the bodies to stand in front of Dom, who put his arms around Matthew's waist.

“You will leave my boyfriend alone,” Matthew growled.

Laughter met his statement. “And what do you want to do? Gag us all?”

Matthew turned his head to glare at the speaker. “I wouldn't waste any of my precious gags on a foul gob such as yours.”

“Matt, calm down,” Dom whispered into his ears.

Matthew shook his head. “I've had enough.” He glared at the pupils surrounding him. “You will stop pestering me and my friends at once.”

More laughter greeted his demand.

“And what would you do about it? Invite us to an orgy and fuck us to death?”

Matthew chuckled darkly, noticing how Dom's arms tightened around him in warning. “That's what you'd like, isn't it?” Matthew drawled. He wriggled free and took another step towards the speaker, a tall boy with brown hair. The boy swallowed. Matthew smirked, knowing he was falling for him without any resistance. “You'd like that, being fucked, hard, taking it up this,” Matthew craned his neck to give the other boy a once-over, face scrunched up in disgust, “this thing you refer to as your ass.”

Snorting, Matthew turned towards a girl next to him. “You wouldn't touch _this_ ,” he jerked his head towards the brown-haired boy, “with a pole, would you?”

A gasp indicated that Matthew's words had caused the desired effect. Sneering, Matthew turned back to the shocked and shaking boy.

“You…” the boy whispered, voice strained as if he was close to tears.

“I repeat my demand,” Matthew snarled. “Don't mess with me or my friends, or I will mess with you.”

He reached behind to grab Dom's hand and pulled him through the reluctantly parting bodies.

“What was that about?” Dom asked after a while.

“I lured him in,” Matthew answered, “like prey.”

“You mean…”

“Just a bit more and he would have fallen to his knees, begging me to take his worthless body,” Matthew hissed. “And then I rejected him.”

“Sometimes, you scare me,” Dom whispered.

Matt stopped and turned, frowning at his boyfriend. He swallowed and averted his eyes. “I'm sorry. This whole situation, it's too much for me. I can take it if they're mocking me; I've been mocked all my life, but I don't want you to go through that.”

“So you released the incubus on those kids,” Dom stated.

Matt blushed and nodded, still averting his eyes. He flinched when he felt a soft touch on his cheek.

“Look at me, kitten,” Dom whispered and gently pushed Matt's face towards him. “I'm fine. You don't have to turn into this cruel demon to protect me.”

Matt nodded and leant in, allowing Dom to pull him close and embraced him in the middle of the corridor. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt noticed a familiar sneer directed at him.

 

 

The following two weeks moved far too slowly for Matt's liking. His outburst hadn't exactly made things easier. There hadn't been any more open assaults, but the whispering had increased, rumours spreading about how Matt could break your heart within the blink of an eye.

He noticed Alana and Morgan glancing at him every now and then as if they wanted to ask questions they weren't sure how to phrase. Matt wondered if he should reveal himself to them, but he was afraid of their rejection, so he remained silent.

“Hey, kitten,” Alana's voice cut through Matt's thoughts. “Have you even been listening to what we said?”

Matt looked up at the faces of his friends and shook his head, mumbling an apology for zoning out.

“We were debating if we should go out and get some drinks, seeing that today is our last school day before study leave,” Alana explained.

Matt cocked his head and glanced at Dom.

“Actually,” Dom drawled, “I have my own plans for my boyfriend and me.”

Matt lifted one eyebrow. “Do you now.”

Dom grinned. “You'll love it.”

“If you say so,” he smiled and turned to Alana. “Sorry, no hanging out with the group tonight I guess.”

“Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Morgan said and winked.

Matt laughed cheerfully. “We're not that limited, you know?”

Morgan blushed while the whole group roared with laughter.

“So, what have you got planned?” Matt purred and crawled onto Dom's lap.

“That's for me to know, and you to find out,” Dom answered and pecked Matt's nose.

“Exciting,” the incubus giggled.

 

 

A few hours later, Dom led his boyfriend into a pub close to where he lived. He smiled at Matt and dragged him into a room in the back, nodding at the barkeeper in passing.

Matt stepped into the dimly lit room and looked around, taking in the pool table and the billiard cues lined up on the walls. He walked over to the table, running his fingers over the green cloth on the surface. He heard Dom advancing and turned around in time to feel the side of a cue pressing against his chest.

Matt fell back onto the table, trapped beneath the cue and staring up at Dom.

“Do you want to know a fantasy of mine?” Dom growled and pressed Matt's legs together with his own. “I want to fuck you on this pool table, right here, right now.”

Matt shifted, his hands curling around the cue, unsure if to push it away or keep it close. “Dominic…”

“I want to hold you down with the cue and pound into your body. Have you writhing and begging for more beneath me,” Dom drawled into Matt's ear, licking along the shell.

Matt's hands tightened around the cue. “Is the door locked?”

“Nope,” Dom grinned and bucked against Matt's legs. “But I asked Martin to put up the engaged sign for us.”

“So you want us to fuck on a pool table in a public bar with just a sign on the door to keep our privacy?”

“Yes,” Dom answered. He shifted his left hand to the middle of the cue to hold Matt down, dragging his other hand over Matt's hard on. “What do you say, incubus?”

Matt shivered at being called incubus. This was not only Dom acknowledging what he was, his very nature, it also was Dom embracing it, willing Matt to play and luring him.

Matthew let go of the cue and reclined on the pool table, accepting Dom's challenge. “Give me all you've got, human,” he hissed.

Dom smirked down at him and took a step back, swinging the cue lightly. His eyes fell to Matthew's parting legs. “It seems you're already keen on being taken, aren't you?”

Matthew winked and tried to push himself further onto the table. He scrambled for something to hold on to and managed to grab a ball, but the item rolled away, causing Matthew to fall onto the table ungraciously.

Dom chuckled. “You've got to be the most elegant seducer ever.”

Matthew turned his head and squinted at Dom before smirking and crawling to the edge. “One can't be seductive all the time,” he purred, chuckling when he saw Dom swallow.

“Do you want to be seduced, Dominic?” Matthew purred and extended a hand to run a finger over Dom's cheek. “I can be seduction, as you know.”

Without waiting for Dom's answer, Matthew retreated to the middle of the table, sitting up on his haunches and pulled his hoodie over his head, revealing a navy button-up shirt, the first buttons already undone. He rolled his shoulders and lifted his hands to pop open one button.

Rolling his head back, he pushed two of his fingers into his mouth, suckling on them and moaning. He removed the fingers, dragging them over his throat and down his chest until they disappeared beneath the shirt. He tweaked one of his nipples, gyrating his hips.

“Matthew…” Dom whispered, but Matthew ignored him.

He opened two more buttons, allowing his shirt to slide off one shoulder, revealing more of his chest and stroking over the pale skin. He smirked when he heard Dom panting. He opened the remaining buttons and fell forward onto all fours, letting his shirt hang loose off his arms, and crawled towards Dom.

“Do you like what you see?” he purred, bending his shoulders down and sticking his backside into the air.

Dom nodded.

“I thought you wanted to hold me down,” Matthew chuckled. He leant forward and licked over Dom's nose. “You sounded as if you wanted to dominate me. Where's that gone to?”

Dom growled and reached out to yank Matthew's hair down, forcing his head onto the table.

“You filthy, little tease,” Dom snarled. He leant the cue against the table and used his free hand to yank Matt's shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Once Matthew was topless, Dom yanked his head around, forcing him to lie on his back.

Chuckling, Matthew complied. He rolled onto his back and pushed his heels into the table, forcing his hips upwards and stroking over the bulge in his trousers. He twisted his head to smirk at Dom. “Do you want this?”

Dom nodded and licked his lips, his grip on Matthew's hair loosening again.

Tutting, Matthew rolled away and came to kneel again. “That's not how you dominate an incubus, Dominic.” He popped open the button on his trousers and unzipped them. They slid down a few inches and Matthew's erection strained out, pointing proudly at Dom.

“You've gone commando,” Dom stated weakly.

Matthew winked and reclined, his feet pointing at Dom. Without hesitation, Dom pulled off Matthew's shoes and pulled on the trousers until the incubus was lying naked on the pool table, playing idly with the black ball. He pushed it towards Dom.

“What now, Dominic?” he purred. “I'm naked, hard and waiting.” He chuckled, brushing one hand over his erection. “Why don't you put your cue into me?”

Dom shook his head. “That was a bad pun, Matthew.”

“Fitting, nonetheless.”

“Yeah,” Dom admitted. He reached out and grabbed Matthew's ankles to pull the incubus closer.

Matthew hissed when the rough cloth scratched over his skin. He closed his eyes, savouring the burn for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Dom pulling up his t-shirt.

“No, wait,” Matthew called out and sat up, reaching for Dom's hands. “Don't undress.”

Dom lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Matthew to elaborate.

Smirking, Matthew reached out and grabbed the cue. He pushed it into Dom's hands and lay back again. “Dominate me, just as you are, please.”

Dom looked at the cue in his hands for a moment before looking back at Matthew, a smirk on his face. Matthew shivered and closed his eyes, leaning his head further back. He heard Dom scrambling for something, followed by a dull screeching sound. Only a few moments later, something hard was dragged over Matthew's chest.

He opened his eyes and squinted down, giggling when he saw the blue D written in chalk on his chest. He looked up at Dom. “Someone's possessive tonight.”

“I just gave you what you asked for, wild cat,” Dom growled. “Now turn around and stick your ass out.”

Matthew stretched and slowly rolled around, yelping when the cue collided with his buttocks.

“Stop being stubborn and obey my commands,” Dom hissed.

Groaning, Matthew pushed himself onto his knees, his chest still resting on the rough table surface. “I am sorry, master.” He looked over his shoulders, aware that his smirk was betraying his words. “I need to be punished for my laziness.”

He stretched his backside towards Dom and buried his head between his arms, awaiting the blow.

“I don't think you're sorry,” Dom growled when the first blow hit Matthew's flesh. “Yet.”

Matthew whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Are you sorry?” Dom asked when another blow hit Matthew's buttocks.

“No,” Matthew retorted.

Another blow was delivered. “Are you sorry?”

“No,” Matthew winced, shifting slightly.

A few more blows connected with the red flesh of his backside, the same question was asked each time and answered the same.

“What does it take to make you sorry?” Dom growled eventually and flipped Matthew around, pressing the cue against his collarbone.

Matthew grinned and wrapped his legs around Dom's torso. “Nothing, since there's no denying we're both enjoying this.”

“Cheeky,” Dom growled. His eyes fell to Matthew's chest, alighting on the scratches caused by the pool table.

“Don't you even dare to falter,” Matthew growled and pulled Dom closer with his legs.

Dom shook his head and let go of the cue to grab Matthew's hair and pull him further up, pressing their lips together. “Give me the blue hair, incubus,” he drawled against Matthew's lips.

Matthew moaned and went limb in Dom's arms, allowing him to lead the kiss. “Love it when you give me orders like that,” he whispered. He felt one of Dom's hands shift and his head was pulled back, lips latching onto the skin of his throat and nipping downwards, suckling on the Adam's apple.

Dom broke away and smirked at Matthew, eyes dark.

“Tell me what to do,” Matthew whispered softly, resting his arms on Dom's shoulders.

Dom grabbed his ankles and pulled. “Come closer to the edge, incubus.”

Wincing at the burn in his back, Matthew shifted closer to Dom, moving to rest the small of his back on the higher edge.

Dom frowned down while fumbling with his zipper.

“That won't work out, will it?” Matthew asked. “I'm too high like this.”

“Yeah,” Dom sighed.

“Well, I could always stand next to the table and lean over it,” Matthew offered, but Dom shook his head.

“I want you _on_ the bloody table.”

“In this case,” Matthew drawled and shifted into the middle of the pool table, pushing billiard balls to the side, “you'll have to climb atop the table as well.”

“Looks like it,” Dom retorted and pushed himself onto the table, slowly crawling over to Matthew.

The incubus reached out and took hold of Dom's open belt. Matthew yanked him closer and pressed their lips together while reclining on the table again.

“Take me from behind, please,” Matthew begged.

“Aren't I the one to decide on positions right now?”

“That's why I added a please,” Matthew purred. He let go of Dom's belt and stretched beneath him, rolling his head back and revealing his throat. “Do you want me to beg you? I would. I like it when you make me beg.”

Matthew opened his eyes again to look at Dom, drinking in the look of lust before speaking again. “Please, master, take me from behind. Let me be your dog. I'll be a good boy, please, give me your hard, thick cock.”

He lifted his arms to lie above his head and spread his legs, licking his lips. “Please, Dominic, fuck me hard.”

Dom growled and sat up, grabbing Matthew's arm and twisting him around. “On all fours, incubus,” he snarled into Matthew's ear.

Shivering, Matthew complied, pushing himself onto his hands and knees, head hanging low. Two fingers were pushed into his mouth and Matthew sucked on them, lathering them with his saliva. He felt Dom's free hand rub over his buttocks and whimpered. There was still pain from the earlier beating.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on the fingers in his mouth when the hand on his backside disappeared. Sure enough, it connected with his flesh only a few seconds after. Even though he was prepared, Matthew jerked, biting down on the fingers in his mouth.

Dom hissed and delivered two more blows.

Matthew whimpered, but managed not to bite down on Dom's fingers. He pushed into Dom's hand that had resumed gentle rubbing, fingers slipping teasingly between Matt's arse cheeks every now and then.

“Please,” he mumbled around the fingers in his mouth.

“What please?” Dom retorted. “You've got to be clearer in your wishes, incubus.”

“Fuck me, please,” Matthew moaned and let Dom's fingers fall from his mouth. “Push inside me and make me come.”

Dom chuckled. “But maybe I don't want to make you come, maybe I like keeping you on the edge for hours.”

Matthew shivered and closed his eyes, moaning. He turned around and crawled into Dom's lap, putting his arms on Dom's shoulders. “Then let me make you come,” he purred. “Let me take care of you.” He took hold of Dom's hand and led the wet fingers to his entrance.

Dom pushed inside and Matthew moaned, stretching his back and savouring the burning feeling of being stretched.

“And what about you? Don't you want to come anymore?” Dom teased, moving his fingers inside, twisting and scissoring.

Matthew growled, clawing at Dom's t-shirt. “You know perfectly well I can't resist the prospect of being teased for hours. You will come inside me now, then take me home and play with me all night.”

“Whatever you desire, little wild cat,” Dom grunted and removed his fingers. He guided Matthew's hips and slowly lowered him onto his length, moaning when he was fully sheathed inside.

Matthew arched his back, eyes closed and humming lowly. He was used to being penetrated, he enjoyed it, but having Dominic inside of him always was something different. It wasn't just simple enjoyment, it was… He didn't know what it was, but Dominic fit as no one else did.

Matthew opened his eyes again and let his head fall against Dom's forehead. “Don't forget to still my orgasm,” he groaned.

“You sure?” Dom asked.

Matthew nodded and moved his hips, rolling them down on Dom's length. He managed to hit his prostrate without trying, exhaling a sigh.

“Dominic…” he whispered and reached down to grab the base of his own cock.

Dom buried his head against Matthew's shoulder, his hands moving to grab Matthew's waist and guiding his movements. Matthew whimpered, placing sloppy kisses on Dom's neck while bouncing on his lap. He felt Dom's thrusts growing sloppier and clenched his muscles on the next upwards move.

Dom groaned and bit down on Matthew's shoulder and the incubus felt hot liquid being shot into him. He tightened his hold on himself to still his own impeding orgasm and continued to move on Dom. Eventually Dom stilled and fell backwards, panting and smiling at the naked incubus above him.

Matt smiled back. “Feeling good?”

Dom nodded and Matt carefully lifted himself off Dom. He climbed off the pool table and shifted through his clothes to find some paper tissues. He threw some at Dom and cleaned himself as much as possible before getting dressed again.

“Maybe we should continue at home in the shower,” he suggested while buttoning up his shirt.

“Good idea,” Dom drawled. “I'm sure I can think of some nice things to do with a shower that won't involve you coming.”

Matt stopped mid-buttoning and smirked at his boyfriend. “I'm sure you can. I expect you to keep me on the edge for at least two hours.”

“I never understood how you can deal with that,” Dom sighed. “Doesn't it get frustrating?”

“Depends on who's doing the teasing,” Matt retorted cheerfully and finished buttoning his shirt. He wiggled into his hoodie and zipped it up, pulling the hood over his head. He pushed a few strands of stray hair underneath.

“Don't hide your hair,” Dom pleaded softly.

Matt shook his head. “Don't you think it's a bit suspicious if I come in with brown hair and leave with blue hair? There are a lot of things one can do in a billiard room. Dyeing your hair is not one of them.”

Dom sighed and nodded, picking up his jacket again.

“You know, next time, we'll play properly,” Matt stated.

Dom turned and cocked his head at him. “Will we?”

“Yep,” Matt nodded, “and each time someone misses a hole, he has to drop a piece of clothing.” He giggled and reached for Dom's hand to pull him close before leaving the room. They made their way through the pub, nodding at the bartender and pushed the door to the street open.

Aaron stood in the doorway, hands raised to open the door. His eyes narrowed when he saw the couple. Matt tensed and shifted closer to Dom, relieved when Dom's arm around his waist tightened.

“You bring him to our favourite place?” Aaron snarled at Dom.

“Last time I checked, this was a place free for all,” Dom snarled back. “And since when were you possessive about pubs and places?”

Aaron snorted and pushed past Matt and Dom, snarling into Matt's ear, “I know what you are, blue-haired slut.”

He didn't turn around and immediately talked to Martin at the bar, leaving Matt to frown after him.


End file.
